


the kind of bad that's sweet

by Letssingaboutit



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letssingaboutit/pseuds/Letssingaboutit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de escenas basadas en la vida cotidiana y rutinaria de dos personas fuera de lo común.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Joan

The kind of bad that’s sweet.

 

 

> _ Someone sad had the awful luck to meet _
> 
> _ Someone bad, but the kind of bad that's sweet _
> 
> _ No one knows what a glimpse of paradise _
> 
> _ Someone who's naughty showed to someone who's nice _
> 
> _  
> _" _I'm in love again_ " by Cole Porter. 

 

 

 

 

 

_(Joan)_

 

-i-

 

Por un tiempo, intenta descubrir más acerca de ella. De La Mujer. ¿Quién es esta criatura que logró captar la atención de Sherlock, de un hombre disperso, qué sólo llega a interesarse por lo bizarro, por lo increíble, por lo único?

 

La Mujer es un enigma en sí misma. Y Joan ha comenzado a desarrollar un interés sobrehumano por los enigmas.

 

Ella es especialista en los rompecabezas. Lo era aún antes de conocerlo a él. Como cirujana, después de todo, se encargaba diariamente de unir piezas que estaban empeñadas en no funcionar juntas. Encontraba el error, diagnosticaba la enfermedad, programaba la intervención, proponía la cura, y continuaba con su vida. Un proceso no tan lejano al deduccionismo obsesivo de su cliente. Y a ella le funcionaba tan bien como a él.

 

Hasta que un día le falló.

 

Y es extraño como una falla, una sola entre mil, puede hacerte dudar de aquello en lo que durante tanto tiempo depositaste tu fe.

 

No, no en un sistema. En ti mismo.

 

Eso es lo que ve Joan en Sherlock ahora. Detrás de toda la parafernalia egocéntrica, maniática, zumbante y constante, se esconde un hombre al que le han herido el orgullo. O peor, el corazón. Y Joan sabe cuán difícil resulta arreglar un corazón roto.

 

(Eso, lamentablemente, no lo aprendió en la Escuela de Medicina).

 

Así que al principio, pregunta por ella. Por la causa de su caída. Por aquella mujer a la que Sherlock amó más que a sí mismo (lo cual es mucho decir). Pregunta porque es parte del proceso. Pregunta porque cree que a él le hace falta. Pregunta por curiosidad.

 

Él le dice lo justo y necesario. 

 

Y, eventualmente, ella deja de preguntar.

 

Porque mientras más lo conoce, peor le sienta toda la historia. Sherlock, un hombre que creció sin el cariño de una familia, sin pertenecer a ningún lugar, creyéndose demasiado único como para ser amado… había encontrado una persona a la cual amar y que le devolvía ese amor. Y se la arrebataron. Se la quitaron de las manos, destruyéndolo por completo. Le hizo sentir que la vida no valía la pena.

 

Se pregunta si Sherlock logrará cerrar aquella historia alguna vez. Si otra mujer ocupará el lugar de Irene. Si podrá abrirse tan completamente a alguien más. 

 

La curiosidad de Joan se transforma entonces en una profunda tristeza que le impide ahondar en esa historia, aún cuando él ha superado la reticencia inicial a compartir esa etapa de su vida con ella. 

 

Extrañamente, le recuerda a aquel momento, años atrás, en que se enteró de que su padre tenía una amante. Allí también la curiosidad y la tristeza la embargaban en partes iguales. Allí también, la Otra Mujer la invadía en sueños.

 

Lo más extraño es que, técnicamente, ahora ella es la Otra Mujer. Algo que Joan no entiende en un principio. Algo que sólo entiende cuando Irene Adler reaparece en sus vidas, confundida y rota. 

 

“¿Debería irme?” le preguntó a él en esa ocasión.

 

“No, este es tu hogar” fue la respuesta que consiguió. 

 

Nunca fue un caso de una o la otra. Irene lo necesitaba a él. Él la necesitaba a Joan. Joan preferiría morir a dejarlo sólo en un mal momento. No le molestaba ser la Otra Mujer. La acompañante, la roca.

 

Pero cuando todo se termina, Irene no desaparece. Se transforma en una sombra, un muñeco, la pieza ficticia (pero no por eso menos dañina) de un plan mayor. Una sombra que parece anidarse entre los rincones de la casa, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Un sombra que, en las noches largas, deja a Joan sin dormir. 

 

Es ella la que tiene que recoger las piezas, una vez más. Es ella la que tiene acompañarlo en su duelo, en su ira, en su dolor. 

Atrapar Moriarty no fue el fin, si no el medio. Joan no se sentirá completa hasta que Sherlock no sane. Y por un tiempo, eso le parece improbable. Casi imposible. Porque si hay algo más difícil de reparar que un corazón roto… es el orgullo.

 

Joan decide entonces que debe darle espacio, tiempo. Inconcientemente, vuelve a colocarse en la piel de la acompañante, y deja que Sherlock venga a ella, deja que él tome la iniciativa. 

 

Sin embargo, no siempre funciona. A veces, la curiosidad puede más que la iniciativa, la voluntad. Hoy es una de esas veces.

 

Está leyendo una tarde, sentada en el borde del ventanal de la cocina, sus pies colgando hacia el descuidado jardín del edificio, su cabello atado desprolijamente. Es una lectura interesante, acerca de los tipos de armas fabricadas por los rusos durante la década del ochenta. Lectura que se ve interrumpida por el sonido del violín que baja por las escaleras, como una niebla espesa que no puede ser ignorada, inundando la sala, el comedor, la cocina y la mente de Joan. No conoce esa canción. Conoce lo suficiente de música clásica como para saber que esa melodía no le pertenece a ninguno de los grandes músicos, no al menos a los que Sherlock suele dedicarles sus sesiones de violín.

 

Intenta seguir con su lectura, pero su curiosidad termina por imponerse. 

 

(Él estaría orgulloso, piensa ella. O no. Tal vez la reprendería y le pediría que deje su lado curioso para ser explotado en sus investigaciones).

 

Él nunca toca para ella. Simplemente… de vez en cuando, muy esporádicamente, toma su violín y elige una de las habitaciones, permitiéndose relajarse por un segundo. Joan se ha acostumbrado al sonido del violín filtrándose debajo de la puerta de su propia habitación. No le avergüenza admitir lo relajante que le resulta sentir la música susurrando en la casa, entre los listones de madera del suelo, escabulléndose en los rincones, transformándola en un hogar. Escucharlo tocar es conectarse con una parte de él muy íntima, muy privada. Y sin embargo, Joan nunca se siente fuera de lugar. Si él no quisiera compartirlo con ella, cerraría la puerta.

 

Y la puerta está abierta de par en par. Joan se detiene en el umbral por un segundo para mirarlo. Está sentado en un viejo sillón verde al que le falta una pata, que ha sido reemplazada por una caja de herramientas, de espaldas a la ventana, mientras Clyde camina por la habitación en su paso perezoso. Él no la mira, pero no deja de tocar. Ella toma eso como una invitación.

 

Cruza la pequeña sala para sentarse en el diván que reposa bajo al ventana. La luz de la media tarde se filtra por los sucios vidrios, dibujando constelaciones de manchas en el piso de madera oscura. Y Sherlock toca. Despacio y dulcemente, como lo hace siempre. Toca y las notas le fluyen, como gotas de lluvia entre sus dedos. Está relajado, calmo, respirando lentamente en cada nota, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Parece otra persona. 

 

Joan cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra la pared, dejándose envolver por el sonido de la música. El sol le pega en el rostro, y el violín la arrulla. Está tan relajada que podría quedarse dormida.

 

Por esto, cuando la canción termina, Joan siente como si acabaran de arrojarle un balde de agua congelada.

 

“La escribiste tu, ¿no?” pregunta, sin abrir los ojos. 

 

“Sí” responde él. No está dispuesto a elaborar. Eso nunca la detuvo.

 

“¿Era para ella?” inquiere. Puede sentirlo moviéndose nervioso en su asiento, como si quisiera esquivar la situación. Sin embargo, no se aleja. No la deja sola, con la pregunta flotando entre ellos. 

 

“Ella tenía… otras canciones. Muchas. Esta la escribí… no hace tanto” explica él. Es la evasiva más que nada lo que la obliga a ella a abrir los ojos. Es una respuesta demasiado escueta, aún cuando proviene de Sherlock. Joan pensó, tal vez equivocadamente, que ya habían superado ese estadio de su relación, que él se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar de ese tema con ella. De Irene. De Moriarty. De ambas y de ninguna. Se siente… herida. Defraudada. Le lastima pensar que cada vez que cree que ella y Sherlock han avanzado… él da dos pasos en reversa.

 

El sol ya se ha perdido detrás de los árboles de la entrada, y la habitación parece vacía, helada, sin vida, invitándola más a irse que a quedarse allí. O tal vez es el humor de ella lo que ha cambiado.

 

Está por ponerse de pié para abandonar la sala cuando él vuelve a hablar.

 

“Melodía Elemental. Así la he llamado” explica, mientras limpia el violín con un pedazo de camisa vieja. Joan se congela en su lugar.

 

“ _Elemental, querida Watson_ ” eso es lo que él dice a veces, al final de algunos de sus razonamientos, cuando cree que lo que ella está diciendo es, en efecto, elemental, evidente (pero no por eso menos importante).

 

“Tócala de nuevo” le ordena ella, en un arrebato de seguridad, movida por una profunda emoción, volviendo a acomodarse en su antiguo lugar. Él obedece.

 

Joan nota que no tiene partituras. La está tocando de memoria. Es una melodía dulce, conmovedora. Es extraño pero, al escucharla, le hace a ella pensar más en él que en ella misma. Ese es Sherlock Holmes, piensa. El hombre no puede ajustarse a los parámetros de normalidad con la que la mayoría de los hombres se manejan. Y puede que sea eso, más que nada en el mundo, lo que ella aprecia de él. Porque Sherlock puede hacer de tu vida un desastre… pero también puede hacer cosas como esta. Puede quemar todas tus panty medias en un experimento, y puede ponerle tu nombre a una nueva especie de abejas. Puede meterse en tu vida privada sin el menor resquemor, y puede abrirte las puertas de su casa, invitarte a su hogar, a compartir tu vida con él. Puede componerte una canción de un par de minutos que te hace olvidar todo lo demás. 

 

Ser la Otra Mujer no está tan mal, después de todo.

 

 

-ii-

 

 

 

Hubo un verano, en su segundo año en la Universidad, en el que Joan se vio forzada a permanecer en el campus una vez que las clases terminaron. Era joven e ingenua, y había tomado un trabajo a medio tiempo en la enfermería sin darse cuenta de que sus vacaciones iban a tener que ser sacrificadas por él. Volver a casa en medio de la separación de sus padres no la entusiasmaba, sin embargo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una de esas situaciones en las que no puedes ganar.

 

Joan recuerda que las horas en el pequeño consultorio se le hacían interminables. No había nada para hacer, puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían regresado a sus casas, su compañera era de lo más aburrida, y el calor amenazaba con matarla lentamente, segundo a segundo, una gota de sudor tras otra. El consultorio tenía sólo una ventana, y un viejo ventilador en el techo, de paletas de madera, que rechinaba cada vez que lo encendían. No había forma de aplacar el calor. A veces, Joan se quitaba los zapatos por un segundo para poder sentir el frío piso de granito en sus pies. A veces, metía la cabeza por un instante en la heladera en la que guardaban algunos de los medicamentos, para inundarse los pulmones de algo que no fuera el pesado y húmedo aire de la oficinita. A veces fantaseaba que asesinaba a su compañera. Su imaginación no era muy prolifera, y sus planes siempre se veían coartados por el hecho de que, de llevar a cabo su plan, ella misma sería, en todo caso, la única sospechosa de matar a Betty Johnson. Ahora tiene más recursos. Pero Joan no es una persona vengativa. En su vida no hay lugar para los rencores. O tal vez eso se deba a que nadie le ha hecho nunca algo tan horrible, tan doloroso como para ganarse su rencor (excepto Moriarty; pero ese es un caso aparte). Joan ha vivido cerca de mucha gente que no puede decir lo mismo. Sabe que tiene suerte. 

 

Es ese pensamiento, más que nada, lo que le recuerda que no está sola en ese habitación. El calor la ha adormecido. Casi que le cuesta respirar. Más que un estado del clima, Joan piensa que en los días como hoy, el verano es un estado de ánimo. Lo ha sentido así sólo una vez en la vida. Han pasado más de diez años desde aquél verano en la enfermería, y sin embargo el calor de este Martes por la tarde es tan similar, que Joan cree que al abrir los ojos, aún se encontrará adentro del pequeño consultorio. 

 

Su actual compañero suele ser más hablador y entretenido que la insulsa Betty, pero el calor parece afectarlo tanto como a ella.

 

Joan se acomoda más en el viejo diván, colocándose el vaso de té helado que acaba de preparar contra la frente, mientras un ventilador de pie oscila entre refrescarla a ella y refrescarlo a Sherlock. No han intercambiado una palabra en más de una hora. El calor citadino hace que ninguno de los dos se sienta con ganas de hablar. Y eso es decir mucho, considerando que Sherlock habla hasta en sus sueños, literalmente. Hoy, sin embargo, se ha dedicado a reparar un viejo reproductor de música que Joan ha visto previamente. Estaba guardado en el armario del segundo piso, en ese en el que Sherlock guarda todos los objetos que, a simple vista, carecen de valor o de utilidad. Joan quiso ordenarlo hace un par de meses, esperando desechar algunas cosas para obtener algo de lugar para sus propias porquerías. Sherlock se negó rotundamente.

 

“Es un caos controlado, Watson. Aunque no lo parezca, todo en ese armario ocupa un lugar importante” le había dicho. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a poner los ojos en blanco. Eso es lo peor, piensa. Tarde o temprano terminas por acostumbrarte a la locura de Sherlock, al desorden, a su enmarañada lógica. Tarde o temprano aprendes a elegir tus batallas.

 

Joan terminó por comprar un nuevo armario por Internet, y Sherlock estuvo más que contento de armarlo para ella, y colocarlo en su habitación. A Sherlock le encanta armar cosas. Tiene infinidad de herramientas y utensilios, y no se da por vencido fácilmente. La perspectiva de ensamblar ese armario de dos puertas y tres estantes lo entusiasmó casi tanto como un nuevo e intrincado asesinato. O quizás… quizás lo que en realidad lo entusiasmaba era la idea de que ella se estuviera asentando de a poco, acomodándose más, haciendo de su apartamento compartido un hogar. Joan sonríe a medias ante esa idea, mientras pesca con sus dedos uno de los hielos de su bebida, que se descongelan rápidamente, y se lo mete en la boca como si se tratara de un caramelo.

 

Sherlock suspira, deja su destornillador y su lupa de lado, y se recuesta sobre las tablas de madera que cubren el suelo. Al parecer él también va a permitirse darse por vencido. Al menos por un momento.

 

“Vas a llenarte de astillas” murmura ella, y le toma toda la energía que posee decir esas cinco palabras. Sherlock suelta un resoplido. Claramente no le interesa. A ella tampoco le interesaría del todo. Si pudiera quitarse también la sudadera y acostarse en el suelo semidesnuda, lo haría. No se cierra ante la idea, sin embargo. Si este calor persiste durante los próximos días, tal vez su desesperación termine por superar a su pudor.

 

De pronto y sin aviso, el sonido de una explosión irrumpe en la pequeña sala, haciendo que Sherlock se ponga de pie, mientras que Joan se incorpora casi de un salto, escupiendo el hielo que sostenía en el boca.

 

“Ha venido de la esquina sur…” comenta él, corriendo hacia a la puerta. Ella lo sigue, aún con el vaso en la mano, y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, la sangre en sus venas golpeando contra sus oídos. Por un momento, considera sugerirle a su compañero que tenga cuidado… pero entonces recuerda con quién está tratando. En cuanto pone un pie en la escalinata de la entrada, Joan suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 

“Fue sólo la bomba de agua” dice, aliviada, cuando ve al grupo de niños que ya se está juntando alrededor del fresco chorro que se evapora al tocar el pavimento. Sherlock mira la escena con detenimiento por un segundo.

 

“Parece que se ha aflojado el tapón regulador del hidrante, y la controladora de presión. Iré a por mis pinzas” explica, girándose en sus talones. Joan lo toma del codo, obligándolo a quedarse en su lugar. 

 

“Déjalos” le pide, con una media sonrisa, sentándose en la baranda de la vieja escalera, debajo de la sombra de los árboles. Él frunce el ceño.

 

“Si eso sigue perdiendo, puede que nos quedemos sin agua para esta noche”dice. Ella se frunce de hombros, y pesca otro hielo de su bebida.

 

“¿Nunca fuiste niño, Sherlock?” bromea ella, mientras ve como el grupo de niños corre debajo del chorro de agua, intentando atraparla entre sus manos, riendo sin parar. 

 

Sherlock suspira su respuesta.

 

“No” es todo lo que dice, y desaparece escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

 

Joan también suspira, sintiendo como se forma en su garganta el tan conocido nudo que la culpa le provoca. No quiso hacerlo sentir mal. Pero Joan a veces cae presa de la fachada de Sherlock, de la máscara de hombre duro e indiferente que él suele cargar. A veces, a ella se le olvida que, en muchos aspectos, este hombre es la persona más sensible y más débil que ella ha conocido jamás.

 

Está por ir a buscarlo cuando oye la puerta abriéndose de nuevo, y los frenéticos pasos de Sherlock bajando las escaleras.

 

“¿Vienes?” inquiere él, con una pistola de agua en cada mano, y otras cuatro mas pequeñas en los bolsillos de sus bermudas color caqui. Las cejas de Joan desaparecen entre su cuero cabelludo.

 

“¿Hay una historia detrás de esto? O mejor… ¿Quiero saberla?” pregunta ella, con asombro y desconfianza, tomando la pistola más grande. Sherlock sonríe.

 

“Las compré hace unos años, cuando aún vivía en Londres. Son excelentes para emular salpicaduras de sangre y otros fluidos corporales. Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy nunca han sido utilizadas como simples pistolas de agua” explica él. Joan asiente, consciente de que aquel argumento le suena razonable, aún cuando no debería serlo. Le da un último trago al te antes de dejarlo en la baranda de la escalera, y ambos emprenden camino hacia la esquina.

 

No hay autos en la calle. Los negocios están cerrados. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría a la calle en el día más caluroso del año. Nadie, excepto Sherlock y Watson, y el grupo de niños que corre bajo la bomba de agua.

 

“¡Eh, camaradas! ¿Qué tal una partida? Nosotros dos, contra ustedes cuatro. Si yo gano, ustedes me ayudan a pintar la sala. Si ustedes ganan… les doy mi tortuga”

 

“¡Sherlock!” exclama Joan, escandalizada ante la idea de perder a su mascota. Él sonríe con confianza, mientras les arroja las pistolas a los niños, que comienzan a cargarlas en el profuso chorro.

 

“Tranquila, mi querida Watson. Estos imberbes nos ganarán el día que Nueva York sea atacada por un enjambre de abejas asesinas gigantes” le murmura, casi fanfarroneando, su pecho inflándose de orgullo. 

 

Joan sólo suspira, entregada, rezándole a quien sea que escuche para que en caso de perder, las madres de estos pequeños no les permitan quedarse con Clyde. 

 

Alguien parece oírla, porque al caer la noche, su equipo vence al de los niños por una ventaja no muy holgada, pero ventaja al fin. Al parecer, Sherlock está bien entrenado en el arte de las armas, aún cuando estas sean de plástico. Los chicos cumplen su promesa, y un par de semanas después, los ayudan a pintar de gris las descascaradas paredes de la sala.

 

Comienzan a venir una vez por semana. A los niños les encanta cuando Sherlock les habla de explosivos y de persecuciones y cosas por el estilo. Al principio, Joan no puede evitar sentirse un poco escandalizada al oírlo relatándoles historias policiales a niños de diez años, sobretodo cuando cabe la posibilidad de que Sherlock tenga entre sus pequeños seguidores a un asesino en potencia. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, ella entiende que es más probable que tengan frente a ellos futuros policías e investigadores que otra cosa. La idea la enternece, al punto tal de que estas reuniones informales se transforman en uno de los momentos favoritos de su semana.

 

(De todas formas, Joan se encarga de contactarse con las madres de los niños y aclararles la situación. Más vale prevenir que curar, piensa. Ninguna se opone a la idea de que su hijo pase tiempo con un asesor de la policía. Ninguna conoce a Sherlock del todo, pero Joan prefiere que eso quede así). 

 

En el otoño, Sherlock los reta a un partido de futbol callejero. Watson oficia de arquero. Ganan por tres goles de ventaja, y los niños ayudan a Sherlock a construir un apiario nuevo sobre el tejado (las Euglassias Watsonias se están reproduciendo con rapidez, y el espacio ya les queda pequeño).

 

Con el invierno llega el tiempo del ajedrez y de las guerras de bolas de nieve. Allí consiguen que les limpien la chimenea y les pinten la cocina.

 

Para cuando llega la primavera, Watson está segura de que estos niños son masoquistas. Aman perder. No existe otra explicación. 

 

“Deberías dejarlos ganar alguna vez” dice ella, mientras junta los vasos vacíos que los niños han dejado, y los restos de emparedados de mantequilla de maní. Sherlock coloca con cuidado su juego de dominó en su caja de madera, con una sonrisa triunfal aún en el rostro. Verlo tan feliz por vencer a unos niños es penoso y tierno al mismo tiempo. Pero Watson está acostumbrada a las contradicciones. Con Sherlock, todo tiene doble filo.

 

“Ganarán algún día. Eventualmente, encontrarán algo en lo que realmente puedan hacerme competencia. Los estoy entrenando para la vida, Watson. No tendría sentido dejarlos ganar sólo porque sí. No funciona de esa manera” dice él frunciéndose de hombros. Joan suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

“Podrías al menos darles un empujón en la dirección correcta” agrega ella, retirándose a su habitación, y es consciente de que su voz suena condescendiente, casi maternal. El tipo de tono que nadie usa con Sherlock, excepto ella.

 

“Buenas noches, Watson” es todo lo que él dice, y ella puede sentir la sonrisa en la voz de él. 

 

“Pequeñas victorias” murmura para sí misma, mientras se mete a la cama.

 

Porque esta es una batalla. Una silenciosa y sutil, pero batalla al fin. Y tiene la impresión de que lleva las de ganar.

 

-oo-

 

Dos días después, Sherlock invita a sus pequeños amigos a un torneo de videojuegos. Pierde horriblemente y, como premio, cada niño se lleva a su casa un tomo gordo y pesado de la enciclopedia favorita de Sherlock, a elección. 

 

“Oh, ¿te llevas el de los autos, Billy? Es uno de mis tomos favoritos, voy a extrañarlo…” se queja él, de forma exagerada, cuando la madre de Billy viene a recogerlo. Joan tiene que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír. Sherlock no necesita enciclopedias. Ella sabe que él ha estado exagerando sólo para entusiasmar más a los niños. Sólo Sherlock los recompensaría con una dosis de conocimiento, educándolos de forma tan encubierta y tan perspicaz que los niños ni siquiera notan que están siendo educados.

 

“A veces no se si eres de lo peor… o el mejor. No puedo decidirme” dice ella, en un susurro, mientras pasa perezosamente las páginas de la revista que está leyendo. Sherlock suelta una risita seca.

 

“Ambos. Definitivamente” responde, sentándose de nuevo en el piso y encendiendo los videojuegos. Va a seguir jugando hasta alcanzar el nivel de los niños, Joan lo sabe. Con un poco de suerte, se mantendrá entretenido por un buen rato.

 

“De forma extraña… fue lindo lo que hiciste hoy” murmura ella, en el mismo tono, como si estuvieran cerca, aún cuando están en extremos opuestos de la habitación. Él sonríe brevemente, permitiéndose el gesto.

 

“Pequeñas victorias, Watson. Eso es lo que me has enseñado” dice, su ceño fruncido, su vista clavada en la pantalla del televisor. Le parece casi imposible que ella le haya enseñado algo a él. Y sin embargo…

 

“Voy a preparar la cena” anuncia, poniéndose de pie. Él ni siquiera contesta. Al pasar a su lado, sin embargo, no puede evitar estirar su mano y acariciarle el corto cabello con la punta de sus dedos, movida por una extraña sensación de orgullo, de afecto. Él no se mueve, no muestra señales de haberse percatado de aquél gesto de cariño, y Joan continúa con su tarea, dejándolo sólo en la sala de los televisores.

 

Pero en cuanto sus pasos dejan de oírse, Sherlock suelta un suspiro que ha estado conteniendo por bastante tiempo. Tal vez desde la última vez que alguien fue dulce con él. Tal vez desde el primer día en que la vio.

 

Tal vez desde siempre.

 

 

 

-iii-

 

 

Joan no es una mujer que tenga muchos caprichos, ni se obsesiona con manías superficiales. No tiene demasiadas pretensiones, no demanda comodidades. Puede comer lo que sea, dormir donde sea, usar lo que sea. Aún si está incómoda o molesta, no te pedirá que le cambies la almohada, que compres otro colchón. Es adaptable. Las incontables horas que ha pasado en los pasillos de los hospitales, en las guardias nocturnas, la han moldeado por completo. Es casi como si, en su vida pasada, ella se hubiera estado preparando para su vida actual, para la convivencia con Sherlock.

 

Porque si hay algo que le falta a su vida en este momento, eso es comodidad.

 

Sin embargo, a Joan no le importa. Ama demasiado su nuevo trabajo como para detenerse en menudencias. 

 

Por eso tolera el desorden, los experimentos, la comida fría, los horarios disparatados, el ritmo constante y dinámico de su compañero. A su forma de verlo, todos esos detalles contribuyen a un todo mucho mayor. Tener que comer spaghettis en una taza le parece una nimiedad frente a la perspectiva de convertirse en una investigadora de ley. O es, en todo caso, un mal necesario. Un pequeño escalón hacia un objetivo mayor.

 

Sherlock, sin embargo, es un poco más complicado que ella. Sus niveles de tolerancia son tan extraños y tan disímiles que en más de una ocasión ella no sabe si sus requerimientos son serios o simplemente una broma. La lista de requisitos que Joan recibe un día es corta, y tan extraña como su propio mentor. Debe tener las uñas cortas, sin excepción (“Las uñas largas tienden a romper los guantes de látex, Watson. No podemos permitirnos andar por la vida contaminando evidencias”); siempre debe llevar calzado cómodo (“No sabemos cuando un sospechoso puede darse a la fuga. Siempre debemos estar listos ante la posibilidad de una persecución”); Sus horas de recreación diaria no deben superar sus horas de estudio, en lo posible debe hacer sus lecturas mientras camina por la casa o realiza las tareas domésticas, para fortalecer su poder de concentración, y sus lapsos de sueño son cronometrados por Sherlock día por medio (“Aún debo encontrar tu patrón REM, no estoy muy conforme con los resultados”). Puede que estas sean peticiones razonables, entendibles, casi lógicas. Pero no son las únicas. Joan no puede limpiar ninguna habitación sin tener antes la autorización de Sherlock, a excepción de su propia habitación. No puede cambiar los productos de limpieza ni los condimentos de la cocina. Tiene que mantener siempre una distancia de quince centímetros o más de Sherlock cuando están trabajando, y sólo en casos de urgencia tiene permitido mantener contacto físico con él. No puede vestirse ni en naranja ni en verde, y cualquier tic nervioso que posea debe ser eliminado. No puede llevar monedas en sus bolsillos, ni pendientes o brazaletes que puedan distraer. Las carteras y los bolsos, por más pequeños que sean, son eliminados de su vestuario (“Todo lo que no puedas llevar en un bolsillo, no vale la pena”).

 

Y ella acepta todo. Lo lógico, lo ilógico y lo descabellado. Porque, a fin de cuentas, todo profesor tiene sus pautas de enseñanza, todo jefe tiene sus requisitos de trabajo, y todo compañero tiene sus normas de convivencia.

 

(Y todo exadicto tiene sus posibles disparadores, disparadores que a veces son algo tan pequeño y tan simple como una cucharada de un condimento distinto en la sopa de arvejas).

 

Joan adhiere, entonces, porque no le significa sacrificio alguno, y se amolda a las condiciones de Sherlock sin presentar ninguna queja.

 

Sin embargo, Sherlock es conocido, entre muchas cosas, por tener una tendencia (a veces necesaria) a propasar los límites. Y a Joan le llega el momento en un Viernes gris, poco después del amanecer, cuando Bell los llama de urgencia para que examinen la escena de un nuevo crimen.

 

Una chica de unos dieciséis años ha desaparecido de su casa. Su madre volvió del trabajo para encontrar que la puerta de atrás había sido forzada, y que su hija ya no estaba.

 

En su lugar sólo dejaron vidrios rotos, un par de pisadas, y un charco de sangre.

 

“¿Crees que aún está viva?” inquiere Gregson, en un susurro, intentando que la madre de la víctima no lo escuche. Sherlock suspira, y se pone en cuclillas por tercera vez, intentando olfatear algo en el suelo. 

 

Usualmente no le toma tanto tiempo dictar un veredicto, por muy preliminar y simple que éste sea. Pero a Joan le parece que esto le está tomando demasiado.

 

Ante el silencio de Sherlock, Gregson le echa a ella una mirada.

 

“¿Qué opina usted, señorita Watson?” inquiere, señalándole la escena del crimen con la cabeza. Por un momento, ella siente una oleada de algo parecido al orgullo que no puede evitar contener. 

 

Aún no se acostumbra a que su opinión valga tanto.

 

“Bueno… a juzgar por las manchas de sangre, la principal y las que he visto en la escalera, diría que el atacante forzó la puerta trasera, subió hasta la habitación de la víctima, quién se resistió a ser llevada a donde quiera que él quisiera llevarla, lo que lo obligó a pegarle en el rostro con algún objeto, tal vez el mismo que utilizó para forzar la entrada…”

 

“¿Cómo sabe que fue en el rostro?” inquiere Bell. Joan se inclina sobre la mancha.

 

“¿Ve esto? La sangre está disuelta en varios lugares. Le apuesto una cerveza a que es saliva de nuestra víctima. Mi hipótesis es que él le pegó en el rostro, lo que la hizo caer al piso. Es demasiada sangre para provenir de un golpe en cualquier otro lado del cuerpo, por lo que creo que debe haberle pegado en la boca, posiblemente hiriéndola en el labio, las encías, o la lengua. Entonces la ató y la arrastró escaleras abajo, dejando el rastro de sangre a su paso”

 

“Excelente teoría Watson. De hecho, concordaría contigo si no fuera por el cloroformo” dice Sherlock, poniéndose finalmente de pie. Está más tieso que de costumbre, nervioso, casi enfadado. 

 

“¿Cloroformo?” preguntan ella y Bell al mismo tiempo. Sherlock asiente.

 

“Me ha costado distinguirlo, pero está allí. Hay un perfume a lilas que me ha confundido, retrasando mi proceso. Es aturdidor. Casi asfixiante. Te pediría que la próxima vez que pienses en usarlo, Watson, no me acompañes. Tu tarea es asistirme, al tiempo al que aprendes. Cualquier cosa que interrumpa mi proceso de razonamiento y nuble mis sentidos no está permitida. En este momento eres más un estorbo que otra cosa” dice, quitándose los guantes de latex. Joan está tan sorprendida por este repentino ataque que sólo atina a asentir, cruzándose de brazos, y cerrando la boca. Tanto Bell como Gregson parecen increíblemente avergonzados de presenciar aquél altercado más que incómodo. “Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro…” continúa Sherlock, como si nada hubiera pasado; “Creo que nuestra víctima oyó al atacante en el piso de abajo, y corrió a esconderse detrás de la puerta. Cuando el atacante irrumpió en la habitación, ella le propinó un golpe con un arma a determinarse, tumbándolo al suelo por sólo un segundo, haciendo que el pañuelo que él llevaba con el cloroformo, destinado a adormecerla, impregnara esta zona de la alfombra. Cuando la víctima estaba por escaparse, él la tomó del tobillo, haciéndola trastabillar, y rompiendo la pulsera de cuentas que, a juzgar por las fotos recientes, llevaba en dicho tobillo. Si buscan, encontraran las cuentas desparramadas por toda la habitación. Yo he contado dieciocho, para ser exactos”.

 

“Así que la ataca, la duerme, y la lleva escaleras abajo a su vehículo…” recapitula Bell, escribiendo en su pequeño anotador. Sherlock asiente.

 

“Un sedán, marca a determinarse, modelo de los ‘90s, a juzgar por los patrones de las ruedas. Necesitaré echarle un vistazo al computador de la víctima y tal vez a su móvil, pero creo que esto esta casi cocinado. Tienen al menos cuarto litro de sangre del agresor. Y, a juzgar por la tierra en las huellas de sus zapatos, ha estado recientemente en Chinatown. No les será difícil encontrarlo.” finaliza, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos, y retirándose de la escena del crimen sin mas.

 

Joan lo sigue, manteniendo al menos medio metro más de la distancia requerida, sin decir una sola palabra.

 

Al menos, hasta que llegan al apartamento.

 

“¿Podemos hablar?” inquiere, quitándose el abrigo. Sherlock deja la caja que Bell le ha dado en el suelo, y se quita los zapatos. 

 

“Primero, haremos algo de te. Después armaremos la pizarra y…”

 

“No. Vamos a hablar de esto ahora” dice ella, con firmeza, colocándose entre él y la tetera, impidiéndole la tarea de preparar el té. Sherlock aprieta la mandíbula, y antes de que pueda protestar, ella arremete. “No voy a trabajar en este caso. Voy a tomarme unos días” explica, cruzándose de brazos, como si ese simple gesto diera todo por terminado. Sherlock frunce el ceño.

 

“Entiendo que este caso parece estar cerrado, Watson, pero estamos lejos de eso. Aún tenemos que determinar el móvil del secuestro y-”

 

“Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con el caso, Sherlock. Tiene que ver con tu total falta de respeto hacia mi” lo interrumpe, intentando contener la ira que comienza a borbotear en su estómago. Él la mira por un segundo, y entonces suelta una carcajada seca, sin humor.

 

“¿Tiene que ver esto con mis observaciones en la escena del crimen? ¿Qué acaso no estás aquí para aprender?”

 

“¡Lo que hiciste no tuvo nada que ver con nuestro acuerdo, ni con mi proceso de aprendizaje! Me… me regañaste como si fuera una niña, en frente de nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Fue denigrante, y fue angustiante, y me lastimó. Y no tolero siquiera estar cerca de ti en este momento, así que prefiero irme a la cama y dejarte solo antes de ser… un  _estorbo_ ” finaliza ella, enfatizando sus últimas palabras, tomando sus cosas y retirándose a su habitación.

 

“¡Por Dios, Watson! Te creía más inteligente” grita él desde la cocina, y ella puede sentir la decepción en su voz. Eso sólo logra aumentar su furia.

 

“¡Y yo te creía más respetuoso!” responde ella, en el mismo tono, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, haciendo que los pocos cuadros que ha colgado en las paredes bailen peligrosamente.

 

Él contesta algo que ella no alcanza a oír.

 

Se recuesta en la cama sin siquiera quitarse las botas y, por primera vez en meses, en años, en siglos, llora hasta que el sueño la invade, y Sherlock no es más que un lejano fantasma que merodea en la planta baja, murmurando teorías, hablando consigo mismo.

 

Llora hasta que no le quedan lágrimas. Llora y, con cada bocanada de aire, sus pulmones se llenan de su propio perfume, dulce e intoxicante. Y eso sólo contribuye a su pena.

 

-oo-

 

Se despierta horas después, cuando el sol de la mañana comienza a pegarle en el rostro, y los sonidos de la calle que se filtran por la ventana ya no pueden ser ignorados. Por un momento, le cuesta recordar cómo llegó allí, y porqué le duele tanto la cabeza. Entonces recuerda la escena del crimen y la posterior discusión con Sherlock… y suspira hondo, frotándose los ojos, tratando de aplacar el sueño. Se incorpora en la cama, sentándose despacio, recostándose sobre el respaldo. Alguien le ha quitado las botas, y la ha tapado con el cobertor. Alguien que dejó la puerta y las ventanas abiertas.

 

Alguien que, sin lugar a dudas, quería que ella se despertara. 

 

Por alguna extraña razón, se siente avergonzada. ¿La ha visto él llorando? ¿La ha escuchado acaso? No quiere que él sepa cuánto la afecta su opinión. Sabe que ha sido una reacción infantil, casi inmadura, pero a veces ni siquiera alguien como ella, medida y centrada, puede evitar que sus inseguridades la invadan. De todas formas, Joan sabe que no hay problema que se solucione esquivándolo. Sabe, sobre todo, que Sherlock no va a entender que es lo que ha hecho mal hasta que ella no se lo explique. Porque el hombre es la persona más inteligente que ella ha conocido jamás, pero las inteligencias son múltiples, y él carece de ciertas habilidades, especialmente de las que están relacionadas con la convivencia y el respeto por el otro.

 

Toma coraje entonces, y se pone en marcha. 

 

Sus pies, calados en sus gruesas medias tejidas, apenas hacen ruido contra los escalones de la escalera. La casa está sumida en un silencio preocupante. No hay televisores encendidos, ni se oye el sonido del viejo tocadiscos, de la tetera en el fuego o del frenético investigador corriendo de un lado al otro de la habitación, soltando teorías, poniendo y sacando papeles y notas de su pared de los disparates. Tal vez resolvió el caso sin ella, y decidió irse a dormir. Tal vez salió con Bell a interrogar a un sospechoso, o Gregson lo llamó a la comisaría para que revise otro caso. En otro día, a Watson no le molestaría este breve lapso de silenciosa soledad. Lo disfrutaría, de hecho. Pero hoy… bueno, la falta de Sherlock se siente más. 

 

Está preparándose el café de todas las mañanas cuando nota, apenas saliendo del cesto de la basura, una pequeña botellita celeste, con un diseño complicado y una tapa plateada. La reconoce al instante.

 

Es la botella de perfume. Vacía por completo, a excepción de las pocas gotas que han quedado en el tubito del aspersor. 

 

Y eso basta para que toda la rabia y el enojo, que hasta entonces habían sido olvidados por completo, aparezcan por arte de magia, quemándole las entrañas.

 

“¡¡Sherlock!!” grita, desde el fondo de sus pulmones, tomando la botella y corriendo escaleras arriba, olvidándose del café, del discurso conciliador y educador, de mantener la calma. “Juro que cuando te encuentre…” comienza, pero no logra terminar la idea. Porque en cuanto entra a la habitación de Sherlock el olor del perfume le corta la respiración.

 

“Ah, Watson, ya estás despierta. Fantástico” dice, sin siquiera mirarla, recostado sobre el piso de madera, sus ojos fijos en el cielorraso, adonde ha pegado todas las notas y los archivos del caso. Luce cansado. No, no cansado. Más bien… frustrado. 

 

“¿Quieres explicarme esto?” inquiere ella, sin dejarse influir por la triste apatía de él. El hedor del perfume le está haciendo doler la cabeza, tiene que taparse la boca con la manga de su suéter para no vomitar. 

 

“Ah, eso… verás… ha sido una noche larga, y no podía pensar con claridad.” explica él, poniéndose de pie lentamente, estirando las piernas. “Nuestro… altercado me ha dejado algo disperso. Y usualmente, en este tipo de circunstancias, buscaría la asistencia certera de tu claridad mental, pero teniendo en cuenta tu expreso deseo de mantenerte fuera del caso, me vi obligado a recurrir a un… emulador” dice, aún sin mirarla, quitándose la camiseta que lleva puesta y colocándose una nueva, de forma casi instintiva, como si verdaderamente no estuviera pensando en lo que hace. “Pero, no temas, Watson. No he obtenido resultado alguno con este pequeño experimento. En otras palabras… no eres fácil de reemplazar.” finaliza, y se sube a una escalera metálica que tiene oculta detrás de la cortina, para comenzar a descolgar las notas y los archivos. Joan suspira, intentando calmarse, y el hedor a lilas le nubla la vista por un segundo. 

 

“Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no podías solucionar este caso sin mi, y en lugar de despertarme y disculparte, preferiste inundar tu habitación con mi perfume?” inquiere, resumiendo. Él asiente.

 

“Dijiste expresamente, y cito, ‘no voy a trabajar en este caso, voy a tomarme unos días’. Creo que dejaste muy en la claro que la opción de despertarte en el medio de la noche no era en realidad opción alguna” explica, colocando la evidencia en una caja, y saliendo de la habitación, obligándola a seguirlo. “Lamento haber gastado todo tu perfume en un experimento tan estéril, Watson. Pero ya he contactado al proveedor. Otras tres botellas estarán arribando en los próximos días. Me he tomado la libertad de elegir distintas fragancias, de hecho, además de la de Lilas Salvajes. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un caso que resolver” agrega, dejando la caja en la mesa de la cocina, y dirigiéndose hasta la heladera. 

 

Joan se deja caer en una de las sillas. Aún cuando ya no están en la habitación, puede sentir el olor de las lilas nublándole los sentidos. Se estira un poco y abre una de las ventanas, dejando que una leve brisa le golpee el rostro, cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose meditar su próximo paso. Sherlock coloca una taza frente a ella, y el aroma del café recién preparado le aclara la mente.

 

“¿Entiendes que lo que hiciste ayer estuvo mal?” inquiere ella, tomando la taza y mirándolo sobre el borde, mientras le da un sorbo. Los hombros de él se tensan, pero no como producto de la terquedad o en defensiva. La forma en la que esquiva la mirada de Joan le hace entender que, en realidad, lo que siente es culpa.

 

“Entiendo que expresé mi descontento de la forma errónea y en el lugar equivocado. Y lamento que eso haya resultado angustiante para ti. No fue mi intención. En el futuro me aseguraré de darte mis indicaciones en privado… y respetando tus sentimientos” dice, en un tono monótono y medido, casi como si el mensaje estuviera ensayado. Eso no lo hace menos genuino.

 

Joan sonríe a medias, sin responder. Se estira sobre la mesa entonces, y por un segundo Sherlock se congela en su lugar, como si temiera que ella fuera a abrazarlo. En lugar de eso, ella toma el primer archivo de la caja, lo abre en la mesa, y comienza a separar las fotos de la escena del crimen, mirándolas con detenimiento.

 

“¿Sospechosos?” inquiere, dándole un trago a su café. Sherlock se mueve en su silla, sin poder contener su emoción.

 

“Dos. El padre de la niña es dueño de una empresa constructora que ha pasado recientemente por una reducción de personal. Tres de los cinco obreros que han sido despedidos tienen antecedentes penales, pero sólo uno tiene una coartada. Los otros dos están bajo sospecha” explica, buscando las fotos de ambos en otro archivo. 

 

“¿Y que hay del novio de la víctima?” pregunta ella. Sherlock frunce el ceño.

 

“No hay nada en su cuenta de email ni en su teléfono que indique que la víctima mantenía una relación amorosa” explica él. Watson deja los archivos a un lado, la intriga apoderándose de ella. Sherlock intenta en vano contener una sonrisa. “Presiento que tienes una corazonada, Watson. ¿Porqué no la compartes?”

 

“Oh, puede que no sea nada…”

 

“Nunca es nada. Cuenta”

 

“Bueno… anoche, cuando estábamos en la residencia de la víctima, noté que ella se había cambiado hacía poco de habitación. A juzgar por el color de las paredes y el estampado de las cortinas, esa solía ser la habitación de un joven, y no de una niña.”

 

“Su hermano, Carter, está estudiando en la universidad. Se marchó de la casa de sus padres hace seis meses”

 

“Lo sé, vi las fotos de la graduación que su madre colgó en el descanso de la escalera. En todo caso, lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue que la víctima decidiera cambiarse a la habitación de su hermano, que es bastante pequeña y no tiene buena luz. Entonces, noté que la ventana de dicha habitación está enmarcada por una copiosa enredadera. Enredadera que había sido aplastada recientemente… como si alguien la hubiera utilizado para subir al segundo piso de la casa, y entrar por la ventana. Alguien que visitaba frecuentemente a la víctima, sin forzar la entrada pero sin entrar por la puerta principal. Alguien que no quería ser detectado” finaliza ella, cruzándose de brazos inconcientemente, tratando de sonar lo menos orgullosa de si misma posible. 

 

Sherlock, sin embargo, no hace ese tipo de concesiones. Le da un golpe a la mesa tan fuerte que Joan tiene que aferrarse a su taza para que esta no se derrame.

 

“¡Excelente, Watson! ¡Excelente! Sigue así, y hasta puede que te deje usar no sólo el perfume, si no también un par de sombreros graciosos o una falda provocadora” dice, entusiasmado, discando en su teléfono y llamando a Bell, para comentarle las novedades. 

 

“Watson acaba de darle un giro a todo esto, Bell. La querida Watson” lo oye decir, mientras camina animadamente por la sala de estar. 

 

Encontrarán a la chica. Pondrán al culpable detrás de las rejas. Comenzarán con otro caso. Discutirán dos millones de veces más.

 

Pero, antes que nada, Joan se terminará su taza de café. Porque uno de los dos tiene que mantener la cordura.

 

 

-iv-

 

 

“¿Cuánto crees que demorará, eh? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? ¿Una eternidad?” inquiere Pulls, sus fríos dedos tomándola por el cuelo, clavándose en su nuca. Huele a cigarros y a ajo. Pimentón, también. Debe de haber comido en un restaurante español. La escasez de luz y la humedad de las paredes le dice a Joan que están en algún lugar bajo tierra. A juzgar por los gastados ladrillos que cubren las paredes, debe de ser un túnel de fin del siglo diecinueve. Existen demasiados túneles en la ciudad como para que Joan pueda determinar exactamente adonde se encuentran. Sherlock podría. Sherlock sabría qué significa el símbolo que Pulls tiene tatuado en el brazo, y el tipo exacto de tierra en la que están parados, y la marca de las esposas que ella lleva puestas. Sherlock sabría con exactitud como librarse de esta situación.

 

Esa es la razón por la cual Pulls la ha secuestrado a ella y no a él, en definitiva. Sabe que ella es valiosa, tan valiosa como Holmes, pero también sabe que ella no cuenta con tantos recursos. 

 

A cambio de ella ha pedido diez millones de dólares sin marcar. Les ha dado dos horas. Si no entregan el dinero en ese tiempo, ella muere. Joan no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que emitió el mensaje. No tiene forma de saberlo. No sin al menos tener la luz del sol como guía. 

 

Nota, sin embargo, que su captor está poniéndose impaciente. Y eso no puede ser buena señal. Joan sabe que los psicópatas son capaces de tomar medidas de los más atemorizantes cuando se sienten bajo presión. Empieza a pensar en lo peor. 

 

Cierra los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, intentando calmarse. Casi puede ver a Sherlock, a Gregson, a Bell discutiendo la situación. ¿Pagan el rescate o intentan encontrarlos? Puede verlos paseándose por la pequeña sala de reuniones. Puede ver a Sherlock sentado frente al televisor, rebobinando el video de Pulls una y otra vez, intentando encontrar algo que delate su paradero. Puede verlo frotándose los ojos, suspirando, perdiendo la paciencia. 

 

¿Qué le pasaría a él si ella… no estuviera? Joan no quiere pensar en eso. Sabe que Sherlock es capaz de hacer cosas terribles cuando se siente perdido, desesperado. La peor de todas, sin embargo, es su autodestrucción. 

 

Pulls es uno de los peores secuestradores y asesinos en serie con los que han tenido que tratar. 187 víctimas, de todas las edades, razas, géneros y condiciones sociales. Abducidas sin dejar rastro, pidiendo a cambio los rescates más absurdos, y asesinadas tarde o temprano de forma brutal: ahogándolas en un tanque de agua. 

 

Han estado trabajando en este caso por mas de seis meses. Gregson lleva buscándolo más de una década. ¿Van a permitirle escapar sólo para salvarla a ella? Joan lo duda. Por mucho aprecio que la policía de Nueva York le tenga, la vida de Joan es un precio que ella supone que están dispuestos a pagar. Y no los culpa. Ella misma desea con toda su alma que atrapen a este maníaco. Tal vez esto es lo mejor.

 

No se preocupa tanto por ella misma, entonces, si no por Sherlock. O al menos, eso se dice. Joan desearía poder decirle demasiadas cosas. Que esto no es su culpa. Que él le ha hecho vivir los mejores años de su vida. Que, de muchas maneras, ella no era ella hasta que él llegó. 

 

Que cuide de las abejas.

 

“¡Ah, mire eso! El plazo se ha cumplido… y mi cuenta sigue en cero. Aparentemente, no le tienen tanto cariño como parecía, ¿no Watson? Que pena, que pena. Voy a tener que llevarla para que se de un chapuzón…” dice Pulls, rumiando las palabras, hablando más para sí mismo que para su víctima. Joan aprieta la mandíbula, conteniendo las lágrimas, intentando mantener la claridad mental. Pulls se acerca a ella, con un algodón empapado en algún químico (Joan supone que es para dormirla), y una cinta para taparle le boca. Pulls desata las sogas que la ataban a una de las columnas de la pared, pero le deja las esposas y la soga de los pies. Joan sabe que no puede escapar en estas condiciones. Sabe también que sus próximas palabras puede que sean las últimas.

 

“Él va a encontrarte” murmura ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pulls suelta una carcajada, escupiéndola en el rostro.

 

“¿A sí? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?” pregunta, tomándola del cabello, tirándola hacia atrás. Joan no aparta sus ojos de los pequeños, oscuros orbes de su secuestrador.

 

“Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes” es todo lo que alcanza a decir, antes de que Pulls le ponga el algodón contra los labios, presionándolo con fuerzas contra su rostro y su nariz, obligándola a respirar el químico, sintiéndolo en sus fosas nasales, quemándole la garganta, embotando su cerebro. Quizás si pretende que el anestésico ya ha hecho efecto él le sacará la venda.

 

“Es mucha fe la que tienes, ¿eh, Watson?” murmura él, su aliento contra la mejilla de ella, sus manos soltando su cabello.

 

“Y lo bien que hace…” interrumpe otra voz, saliendo de la infinita oscuridad de aquellas paredes que han pasado décadas en silencio. Joan sonríe. 

 

“¿Qué demon-?” inquiere Pulls, pero sus palabras se ven interrumpidas cuando Joan se abalanza sobre él, aprovechando la confusión, golpeándolo fuertemente en la frente con su propia cabeza, haciéndolo caer en el piso.

 

“¡Directo en la mollera!” exclama Sherlock, visiblemente orgulloso, saliendo de entre las sombras con su bate en la mano. Le propina otros dos golpes a Pulls mientras este está en el piso, dejándolo inconsciente, sólo entonces dirigiéndose hasta su compañera. “¿Estas bien?” inquiere, preocupado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, tomándola delicadamente del rostro, mirándola a los ojos. Joan asiente, sintiéndose aún confundida a causa de la anestesia y el golpe en la cabeza.

 

“¿Porqué te demoraste tanto?” pregunta ella, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de él mientras Sherlock le desata los pies, porque le cuesta mantenerse erguida. Huele a café, al aire de la ciudad, a la leña de la chimenea, a papeles viejos. La tela de su viejo suéter se empapa con las lágrimas de ella.

 

“Lo lamento, Watson. Pero, como habrás de imaginarte, no estaba trabajando al tope de mis capacidades” se explica él, comenzando a trabajar en las esposas.

 

“¿Dónde están los demás?” inquiere, intentando mantenerse entretenida para no dejar que el sueño la invada. 

 

“En el otro túnel. Teníamos dos posibilidades. Pero ya están en camino, no temas” 

 

“No tengo miedo” dice ella, casi ofendida, mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonríe, y ella puede ver las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, el cansancio en su rostro.

 

“Lo se, Watson. Lo se” adhiere, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a mantenerse erguida. 

 

“Muy estúpido de su parte” dice Pulls, desde el suelo, empuñando su arma contra ellos. 

 

Antes de que Joan pueda reaccionar, Sherlock se interpone entre Pulls y ella, al tiempo que se oye el sonido del disparo. Hay un segundo de incertidumbre, mientras el sonido se hace eco entre las paredes el túnel, y Joan cree que Sherlock ha logrado desviar el disparo.

 

Pero entonces, él cae de rodillas, y sus manos van hacia su lado izquierdo, debajo de su pecho. Joan puede ver la sangre que brota entre sus blancos dedos, tiñendo de rojo furioso el gastado suéter gris que a Sherlock le gusta tanto. 

 

Lo que sigue es, sin lugar a dudas, un acto de inconsciencia. Joan, aún confundida y adormilada, se abalanza sobre Pulls, azotándolo contra la pared del túnel, propiciándole un golpe en la nariz, uno en el boca, uno en la ingle y uno en el estómago, dejándolo sin respiración, obligándolo a caer al piso, y quitándole el arma de las manos. 

 

“¿Vas… a matarme… Watson?” pregunta Pulls, apenas controlando sus palabras, mientras la sangre le brota por las heridas del rostro. Ella toma el arma con ambas manos, el dedo en el gatillo, la adrenalina bombeando sangre a sus oídos.

 

Puede hacerlo. Se siente capaz. Puede…

 

Entonces siente los dedos de Sherlock en su talón, sujetándola con fuerzas.

 

“No lo hagas” significa. Él tiene razón. No vale la pena.

 

Desarma el arma entonces, dejando la carga caer al piso, quitando el dedo del gatillo. Pulls sonríe, triunfante.

 

“Yo que tu no me creería vencedor” dice ella, su voz llena de cólera, sus manos temblando. Pulls frunce el ceño por un segundo, lo que le da a Watson el tiempo suficiente para propinarle un golpe en la mollera con el arma, y estirarse para tomar el algodón que ha quedado en el piso, para apoyarlo contra el rostro de Pulls hasta que el químico hace efecto. 

 

“Joan…” murmura Sherlock, tirando una vez más de su talón. Ella se gira, dejándose caer a su lado. Él se ha recostado en el piso, pálido y desecho, mientras el sudor baja por sus sienes y la sangre brota por su herida. Joan coloca sus manos sobre las de él, haciendo presión, sintiéndolo latir bajo sus dedos. 

 

“Vas a estar bien, Bell viene en camino” dice ella, tal vez intentando calmarlo, tal vez intentando calmarse a sí misma. Él sonríe, y suspira.

 

“Escúchame. Esto no fue tu culpa…”

 

“No, no me des ese discurso…” lo interrumpe ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpan en su garganta.

 

“Tu me has hecho vivir los mejores años de mi vida…”

 

“Sherlock, por favor…”

 

“De muchas maneras, yo no era yo hasta que tu llegaste…”

 

“Volveremos a casa, te lo prometo…”

 

“Cuida de las abejas, ¿si? Y de Clyde…” dice él, cerrando los ojos, arrastrando las palabras… abandonándola en el frío túnel subterráneo.

 

Ella no deja de hacer presión. No deja de llamar su nombre. Aún hay tiempo, se dice a si misma. Aún hay tiempo…

 

Entonces, las luces de las linternas de la policía irrumpen en la escena, así como el sonido de los intercomunicadores y las armas listas para ser usadas.

 

No deja de hacer presión hasta que llegan los paramédicos, y la obligan a subirse a otra ambulancia. 

 

Gregson se sienta a su lado mientras le hacen los chequeos, pero no hace ni una sola pregunta. Pretende no verla mientras ella llora en silencio, limpiándose la sangre de Sherlock de las manos.

 

 

-oo-

 

La han dormido. Esta vez, al menos, no es para tirarla en un tanque de agua y dejarla morir. Ha sido una enfermera amable y de manos huesudas, que le a prometido despertarla en cuanto sepan algo de Sherlock.

 

Lo están sometiendo a cirugía. La herida es grave, pero reparable. Joan lo sabe. En sus épocas de cirujana ha visto, e incluso realizado, decenas de operaciones como esta. Y sabe que Sherlock tiene grandes posibilidades de salir de esta. Sin embargo… no puede evitar preocuparse. Así que acepta la oferta de la enfermera, y deja que la duerman hasta que todo termine.

 

Se despierta en mitad de la noche, sin embargo, cuando oye un griterío proveniente del pasillo. Inconcientemente, se pone de pie y salta de la cama, sin importarle su falta de calzado, o el hecho de que sólo lleva puesta la bata del hospital.

 

“¿Qué está ocurriendo?” pregunta a su enfermera. Ella la toma del brazo, y por un segundo Joan cree que la va a llevar a la cama de nuevo.

 

“¡Gracias a Dios que ha despertado! No podemos calmarlo. Está como loco…” le explica, guiándola entre los pasillos hasta la habitación de Sherlock. “Quiere sacarse las agujas y grita en sueños, llamando…”

 

“A Irene, sí. Es su antigua-”

 

“No, no a la tal Irene. A usted” dice la enfermera, con un brillo en los ojos que a Joan no le gusta para nada. Joan intenta ocultar su asombro, pero se imagina que de todas formas debe ser evidente. La enfermera le da un apretón en el codo, señalándole una de las tantas puertas del pasillo. “Está ahí” agrega, dejándola sola. 

 

Joan se acerca a paso apresurado, abriendo la puerta de par en par, para encontrarse con una media docena de médicos que intentan retener a Sherlock en la cama.

 

Ella tiene que contener una risotada porque, aún cuando él está herido y adormecido, parece superar a los médicos. 

 

“Déjamelo a mi…” dice ella, acercándose a él.

 

“Todo tuyo” responde uno de los médicos, claramente superado por la situación. 

 

Joan nota que el brazo derecho de Sherlock está lastimado, justo en la parte interna del codo, como si se hubiera quitado las agujas reiteradas veces. Ella apoya su mano suavemente sobre las heridas, y acerca su rostro a el de él, reposando su frente contra la sien de él, para susurrarle en el oído.

 

“¿Sherlock? Soy yo…” murmura ella, acariciándole el cabello con la otra mano. Él detiene sus movimientos al instante, relajándose en la cama, liberando la tensión.

 

“Watson… las agujas…” dice él, apenas abriendo los ojos, como si le costara toda su fuerza formular esas tres palabras. Ella asiente.

 

“No te preocupes, estas no son de esas agujas. Déjalos que te curen, Sherlock. Así podemos volver a casa. ¿Está bien?” le pide, usando un tono dulce, casi amoroso, que nunca ha usado con él. Él asiente, la barba de su mejilla raspándole el rostro.

 

“Quédate” le pide, en un suspiro, antes de quedarse dormido. Y ella obedece. 

 

Se sienta en el borde de la cama de hospital, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, su mano en el corto cabello de él. Una enfermera vuelve a colocarle las vías en el brazo, y esta vez él ni siquiera se mueve. 

 

“Buen chico” le dice, dándole una palmada en la rodilla antes de dejarlos a solas. Ella suspira, y la mano que tiene libre encuentra la mejilla de él, apenas acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos. 

 

“Watson…” murmura él, aún en sueños, el nombre escapándose entre sus labios de forma inconciente. Joan sonríe. Porque él está allí, vivo y latente, con su barba a medio crecer y sus medias de colores. Él está ahí, aún cuando por un momento ella creyó que no iba a oírlo decir su nombre nunca más.

 

“Duerme, Sherlock. Así mañana podré regañarte” susurra ella, la sonrisa en su voz, el color volviéndole a las mejillas. Y él obedece, perdiéndose bajo el contacto de sus manos, dejándose llevar. 

 

Ella no sabe si esto significa algo. A Joan no le gusta pensar demasiado en las cosas. Tal vez significa que se quieren más de lo que se atreven a reconocer. Tal vez significa que ella lo ha ayudado a olvidarse de Irene, al menos un poco. Tal vez significa que le han dado unos somniferos bastante poderoso.

 

La única certeza que posee es que esto significa que él no se ha marchado. Que ella no ha sido una más de las víctimas de Pulls. 

 

Que ambos podrán seguir cuidando de las abejas, al menos por un tiempo.

 

-oo-

 

 “Estará en el hospital al menos por otros dos días, pero después de eso… pasará el resto de sus días en la cárcel” explica Bell, mientras Joan y Sherlock terminan de firmar los papeles con sus declaraciones. Joan suspira.

 

“Todo salió bien, entonces. ¿No?” dice Joan, entregándole a Bell los papeles. 

 

“Excepto por el hecho de que ahora tengo un agujero en donde no debería, yo diría que sí” bromea Sherlock. 

 

“Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez” lo reprende Joan. Sherlock suelta una risita irónica.

 

“Y eso viene de la misma persona que se abalanzó sobre un asesino serial armado sin tener nada con qué defenderse. Estando, además, bajo los efectos de un somnífero” dice él, jugando con sus pulgares. 

 

“¿Qué querías que hiciera?” se defiende ella, al borde de la histeria, lanzando los brazos al aire. Bell toma los papeles y los mete rápidamente en su maletín, intentando marcharse lo antes posible. Murmura algo incoherente antes de abandonarlos, dejándolos solos en la habitación del hospital.

 

“Watson, el propósito de la misión era rescatarte con vida. Dejar que ese maleante te perforara el pulmón con una bala hubiera sido poco inteligente de mi parte” comienza él, sentándose en la cama. Ella suelta un resoplido, incorporándose más en el sillón que ha estado usando, hasta quedar a la altura de él.

 

“Y dejar que te perforen a ti es mucho más inteligente, ¿no?” dice ella, cruzándose de brazos.

 

“Cualquier investigador, cualquier policía, dejaría que le disparen para salvar a su compañero. Es un hecho, Watson. Investígalo” responde él, quitándole importancia. Ella niega con la cabeza.

 

“Nosotros no somos policías” murmura.

 

“No, no lo somos. Pero somos-”

 

“¿Qué? ¿Qué somos?” inquiere ella, haciendo la pregunta que, desde la noche anterior, ha consumido sus pensamientos. Él se mueve en su cama, acercándose más a ella, cerrando los ojos por un momento cuando los puntos de su herida le punzan.

 

“Somos compañeros. Eso somos. Holmes y Watson. Mírame y dime que no dejarías que te disparen por mi” dice, en un tono calmo, sereno, mirándola a los ojos. 

 

Y aún cuando ella está enfadada con él, aún cuando le molesta darle la razón, Watson suspira y asiente, recostándose de nuevo en la cómoda silla, alejándose de él y de esa conversación tanto como le es posible. 

 

Una parte de ella, teme por lo que puede llegar a salir de eso. La misma parte que, horas antes, sintió un chispazo de alegría al oír que era su nombre, y no el de Irene, el que él gritaba en sueños.

 

“Te debo una entonces” dice ella, dando por terminada la conversación, encendiendo el televisor. El suelta una risita seca.

 

“No lo creo. De hecho… era yo el que te estaba debiendo una” responde él, casualmente, leyendo algo en la tablet que Bell le trajo. “La forma en la que las motivaciones humanas funcionan es… extraña. Intrigante. Yo diría que en este caso… la idea de vivir una vida sin… sin tu valiosa compañía y tu irreemplazable aporte a mi trabajo me parecía más aterradora que, digamos, recibir una bala.” explica, manteniendo un tono neutro, distante. Casi como si ella no estuviera ahí. “En algún sentido… creo que inconscientemente aún siento que te guardo una deuda por lo que has- por lo que haces por mi. Tu has traído a mi vida algo que no podría encontrar en otro lugar. Una calma… una fuente de serenidad que no logro encontrar en otra parte. Así que… lo que a simple vista parece una reacción altruista… termina siendo motivada por causas totalmente egoístas. Es extraño. Inquietante, diría” finaliza, sin levantar la vista de su lectura, sin mirarla a los ojos. Joan no se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que sus pulmones comienzan a gritar por aire. 

 

“Puede que eso sea… lo más bonito que me has dicho hasta ahora” murmura ella, la emoción anudándole la garganta. Él asiente, sin darle mucha más importancia, y ella respeta eso. 

 

Ella misma no sabría que más decir.

 

“Están sirviendo el almuerzo” comenta, subiendo los pies a la cama de él para darles un descanso. Él asiente.

 

“Algo con pollo, sin nada de condimentos. Vegetales hervidos. Y flan” dice él, sin titubear. Debe haberlo olido cuando el carrito pasó por la puerta hacia la habitación de al lado. Es bueno saber que su recuperación es completa.

 

“Le pediré a Alfredo que nos traiga café” comenta ella. 

 

“Y un par de muffins de banana”

 

“Está bien”

 

“Y a Clyde”

 

“Eso… no. No puede traer un animal a un hospital”

 

“Clyde no es un animal. Es mi amigo. Y es una máquina de matar”

 

“Con más razón. No es no”

 

“Hay que aprender a hacer concesiones en un matrimonio, Watson”

 

“Qué suerte que no estamos casados, entonces”

 

Ninguno de los dos se ríe.

 

Joan quiere creer que la confusión general que siente no es más que un efecto secundario de las repetidas dosis de sedantes que ha recibido en las últimas horas.

 

 

-v-

 

 

“Sherlock? Ya estoy de vuelta!” exclama, en cuanto cruza el umbral de la puerta, dejando su chaqueta y su cartera en el perchero. Él no responde, ni siquiera con el gruñido característico que suele soltar como bienvenida. Joan sabe que él tiene una cita con Alfredo esa misma noche, pero aún no son siquiera las dos de la tarde. Su computadora está encendida en la mesa de la cocina, y la taza de té aún está tibia. Joan nota entonces el titular de la nota que, al parecer, él ha estado leyendo.

 

“ _Nick Palmer, conocido pianista y compositor, ha sido hallado muerto en su casa esta misma mañana. Los detalles del caso son aún escasos_ ”

 

Al parecer, tienen un nuevo caso. Su té va a tener que esperar.

 

“Sherlock?” vuelve a preguntar ella, subiendo las escaleras. La respuesta viene en forma de golpe seco, seguida por el inconfundible sonido de un par de cajas cayendo al suelo, y una exclamación de dolor. “Sherlock!” exclama ella, corriendo hasta uno de los armarios del primer piso, porque el alboroto parece provenir de allí. En efecto, al llegar se encuentra con una pila de cajas que inunda el pasillo, y a su compañero tratando de salir de entre el desorden.

 

“Estoy bien, Watson. No hay de qué preocuparse” la calma él, limpiándose el polvo que le ha ensuciado el saco y los pantalones y acomodándose el cabello. “Al menos he encontrado lo que estaba buscando” agrega, tirando de una de las pilas de ropa hasta que una corbata azul marino aparece. Sólo entonces Joan nota que está usando un traje gris oscuro, que aún estando gastado luce bastante costoso. 

 

“He visto que Nick Palmer ha muerto. ¿Tenemos un caso?” inquiere, aunque por algún motivo ya infiere la respuesta de él. Sherlock niega con la cabeza.

 

“Un funeral, más bien. Yo tengo que ir a su funeral” murmura, mientras intenta en vano anudarse la corbata. Joan asiente y se acerca a él.

 

“Déjame ayudarte” sugiere, levantándole el cuello de la camisa y tomando la corbata de sus manos. Sherlock suelta un suspiro largo, casi triste. No luce apenado, pero Joan sabe que eso no significa nada. 

 

“Éramos conocidos. Él era mi compañero de habitación en la clínica de rehabilitación. Hemos mantenido… contacto por email desde entonces. Debo ir a presentarle mi más sentido pésame a su esposa y a su madre” explica él, sin que ella tenga necesidad de preguntar. Está evitando mirarla por todos los medios, y sus manos están rígidas a los costados de su cuerpo, cerradas en dos puños. 

 

“Déjame ponerme algo más apropiado. Estaré lista en un segundo”

 

“No es tu deber acompañarme, Watson…”

 

“Sí, tengo que acompañarte. Quiero hacerlo. Déjame hacerlo” pide ella, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa por última vez y dejando que sus manos caigan en los hombros de él, dándoles un apretón. Sólo entonces él se relaja, asintiendo sin mirarla, como si hubiera estado esperando para que ella dijera eso. 

 

“Te esperaré abajo, entonces. Tal vez puedas ayudarme a elegir unas flores para la viuda en el camino” es todo lo que dice, en un tono medido y neutral, antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo, dejándola con la pulsante sensación de que éste día no será para nada fácil de sobrellevar.

 

 

-oo-

 

“Él siempre hablaba de usted, ¿sabe? El detective británico, le decía. Tenía un par de historias divertidas acerca de sus días en rehabilitación, y todas parecían tenerlo a usted como protagonista” comenta la Sra Palmer, una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, a juzgar por su joven rostro. Demasiado joven para ser una viuda, piensa Joan. 

 

“Nick era un excelente compañero. Y parecía extrañarla mucho” responde Sherlock con cortesía. Joan no sabe si eso es verdad, o si Sherlock lo ha inventado para hacerla sentir mejor. De cualquier forma, el comentario surte efecto, puesto que la Sra Palmer sonríe a medias, soltando una risita acuosa, ahogada en un lloriqueo contenido. “Si no le molesta, iré a presentarle mis respetos a su madre ahora. Con permiso” agrega él, incomodado por la situación, pero sin ser descortés. Tratándose de Sherlock, piensa ella, podría haber sido mucho peor. Joan se sienta al lado de la mujer, puesto que no quiere dejarla sola en el pequeño vestíbulo. 

 

“Fue una sobredosis, ¿sabe? No lo han dicho en las noticias por respeto. Pero yo se la verdad. Lo supe en cuanto crucé la puerta y lo vi en el suelo” comenta la mujer, limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo de tela. “Nunca pudo dejarla. No importa cuanto lo intentaba, cuanto se lo pedía, cuanto había en juego… siempre volvía a ella.” continúa. Es extraña la elección de palabras que la Sra Palmer utiliza. Habla de la droga como si se tratara de una amante, de otra mujer. Y en muchos sentidos, así es como funciona. “Nick decía que no podía componer si no consumía. Que sólo era realmente él cuando estaba bajo el efecto. ¿Cuán triste es eso? No importa cuánto yo trataba de disuadirlo de lo contrario… él seguía creyendo que su talento no provenía de sí mismo, si no del contenido de un pequeño sobre de plástico. Nunca pude convencerlo de lo contrario.” finaliza, encogiéndose de hombros. Joan se coloca en la piel de acompañante terapéutico entonces, y toma una de las manos de la Sra Palmer en la suya. 

 

“Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, que escapan a nuestro poder. No deje que la tristeza la convenza de lo contrario. Cuando amamos a alguien, intentamos lo mejor, tomamos chances, nos arriesgamos. No es en el resultado en donde reside nuestro amor, si no en el acto insistente de intentar lo mejor, de ofrecer ayuda” dice ella, usando la voz dulce y calmada que raramente usa en estos días (a menos que esté tratando de sacarle información a alguien en algún caso). La Sra Palmer asiente.

 

“Yo entiendo eso. Pero, ¿cuán triste es? ¿No es acaso desconsolador vivir siempre con miedo a perderlos, aún cuando intentamos por todos los medios protegerlos? ¿No vive usted con miedo de que algo, algo ínfimo, algo a lo que usted no le prestó atención, no le dio importancia, puede llevar a su esposo al borde… echar todo por la borda?” inquiere, buscando complicidad. Joan está por explicarle que Sherlock no es su esposo cuando uno de los hombres de la funeraria viene a por ella.

 

“Gracias por venir. Y buena suerte, sobre todo” dice la Sra Palmer al ponerse de pie, extendiendo su mano. Joan la toma, dándole un apretón que pretende ser más cariñoso que cortés. Sherlock aparece a su lado entonces, y se ve forzado a aceptar el abrazo de la Sra Palmer. Joan sabe que él no es del tipo de persona que disfruta de estas cosas y, sin embargo, Sherlock le devuelve el abrazo a la viuda sin mostrar señal alguna de disconfort. 

 

“No puedo esperar a quitarme este traje. Huele a funeral” comenta él, desatándose la corbata, cuando ambos se hallan ya sentados en la parte trasera del taxi. Luce cansado. Molesto. El silencio cae sobre ellos, y sólo se oye el sonido del tránsito de fondo. Ella no sabe que más decir, y Sherlock parece estar en la misma situación. Joan también quiere regresar a casa lo antes posible.

 

Quiere dejar atrás, en el pequeño vestíbulo de la casa de los Palmers, la pena y el miedo que la conversación con la viuda han dejado en su pecho.

 

-oo-

 

Él sube a la terraza tan pronto como entran en la casa, deteniéndose sólo para cambiar su traje por uno de sus suéteres de colores. Joan se dispone a preparar un té, mientras se quita los zapatos de tacón y los cambia por sus pantuflas. Es como si realmente no estuvieran en su hogar hasta que no se colocan la vestimenta adecuada. Es una noción un poco sentimental, que hace que Joan sonría aún cuando no se siente con ganas de hacerlo.

 

Lo primero que siente al salir a la terraza es el zumbido constante y tranquilizador de las abejas. Es una fuente certera de confort, aún para ella. Le costó un tiempo entender la fijación de Sherlock para con estos insectos, pero debe reconocer ahora que disfruta de la compañía de las abejas casi tanto como él.

 

(Puede que tenga que ver con que un par de docenas de ellas llevan su nombre).

 

“Creí que querrías un poco de té” dice ella, tendiéndole una de las tazas. Él la acepta sin más protocolo. Se ha sentado en el banco de madera que usa siempre, de espaldas a la ciudad, observando con detenimiento a los especímenes con su lupa. Ella le echa un vistazo rápido y decide dejarlo solo, entonces. Sabe que forzar las cosas no suele surtir ningún efecto con él. Si Sherlock quiere hablar con ella, se lo hará saber. 

 

“Él era un buen tipo” comenta él, casi como si estuviera leyéndole la mente. Joan toma esto como una invitación a sentarse a su lado, en el banco de madera restante. Se coloca mirando hacia la ciudad, entonces, cerrándose el suéter para contrarrestar el frío del atardecer. Sherlock le da un sorbo largo a su té, y ella lo imita. “Solía llorar todas las noches, sin excepción. Muchos ahí lloraban. Como bien sabrás, los primeros días de sobriedad suelen ser… difíciles. No consigues dormir, no puedes comer, te ves atacado por una angustia, por unas ansias que no puedes sacudirte con nada. Pero a mi siempre me dio la impresión de que Palmer no lloraba por eso. Creo que lo que más lamentaba era estar lejos de su mujer. En algún sentido… yo podía conectarme con eso.” explica él, con un tono controlado, como si no quisiera realmente darle rienda suelta a su propia tristeza. Joan se acomoda un poco más en su asiento, acercándose un poco a él, hasta que sus hombros están reposando uno contra el otro. Él vuelve a suspirar. “Nunca hablábamos. Él quería hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? Siempre intentaba entablar conversaciones, siempre me buscaba cuando teníamos alguna actividad en conjunto; aún después de salir de la clínica, me enviaba emails preguntándome por mi tratamiento y mi sobriedad. Pero, como bien sabrás, no es fácil para mi abrirme hacia los extraños. Tal vez debí hacer un esfuerzo. Es algo que ahora… me pesa bastante.” finaliza, frunciéndose de hombros. 

 

“Sherlock…” comienza ella, pero las palabras se traban en su garganta cuando él la mira, directo a los ojos por primera vez en el día, sosteniéndole la mirada. Sus ojos azules apenas pueden contener la angustia. 

 

“Sé lo que vas a decir… sé que suena ilógico, Watson. Sabes mejor que nadie que tiendo a racionalizar cada aspecto de mi vida. Pero también sabes que en muchos aspectos, yo no soy un hombre normal. Estable. Y hoy… mis emociones están nublando mi juicio. Tal vez mañana… la lógica volverá a mi. Tal vez el tiempo me ayudará a cerrar esta herida. Pero hoy le encuentro más sentido a la culpa que a cualquier otra cosa” finaliza él, frunciéndose de hombros, intentando una sonrisa que no alcanza a opacar la tristeza de sus ojos. 

 

No quiere preocuparla, piensa ella. No quiere ponerla en el compromiso de tener que buscar las palabras adecuadas, el gesto seguro, el próximo paso a seguir. Pero no es compromiso alguno, ni obligación, intentar ayudarlo. Ahora más que nunca, Joan siente la necesidad de hacerle saber que cuenta con ella, que ella no se irá a ningún lado. 

 

“Y si el tiempo no ayuda… tal vez yo pueda hacerlo” murmura ella, sonriéndole a medias, deslizando su brazo en el de Sherlock, dándole un apretón. “No me iré a ninguna parte, ¿sabes? No importa cuan… inestable puedas llegar a tornarte” agrega, bromeando sólo a medias. Y él suspira, asiente, esconde la mirada.

“Confiaba que ese sería el caso” susurra, fingiendo una seguridad que Joan sabe que no siente. Debe ser difícil para alguien como él creer en la fidelidad, creer cuando alguien te jura que nunca va a dejarte solo. “Sin embargo, no puedo contar con eso. Parece que destruyo todo lo que toco” agrega, en un suspiro, permitiéndose un breve momento de vulnerabilidad. Joan tira de su brazo, obligándolo a mirarla.

 

“Conmigo has hecho más bien todo lo contrario” señala ella, ahora sí sonriendo del todo. Porque a los hombres de lógica, a veces, les basta con un solo detalle, un mínimo ejemplo, para abandonar una teoría. El asiente, su vista fija en las avejas, pero se permite una media sonrisa. A Joan, con eso le basta. al menos por hoy.  


 

Joan apoya su mejilla en el hombro de él, sobre el suave y cálido suéter, y su frente contra la barba de tres días que le adorna las mejillas. No sabe si está intentando darle algo de confort a él o conseguirlo para ella. Tal vez es un poco de las dos cosas. A él le toma un segundo analizar la situación, pero termina por ceder al contacto, sus músculos relajándose bajo los dedos de ella, su respiración aligerándose.

 

Las abejas siguen zumbando, y la noche les cae de a poco. El brillo naranja de los últimos rayos del sol le saca destellos a los edificios en la otra orilla. El té se ha enfriado, pero a ninguno de los dos le importa.

 

“Puede que este sea mi lugar favorito en el mundo” dice ella, sin pensar.

 

Él sonríe contra su cabello, besándole la coronilla, llorando en silencio, jugando con las puntas del cabello de ella.

 

Es el final de un día agitado. Es el principio de algo más. Y puede que a ella se le esté pegando la inconciencia de él... pero allí, en ese momento... no le teme a los cambios.  


 

Más bien los espera con ansias.  


 


	2. (Sherlock)

II

>   
>  _As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts_   
>  _Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms_   
>  _Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?_   
>  _For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt_
> 
> _And my head told my heart_   
>  _"Let love grow"_   
>  _But my heart told my head_   
>  _"This time no_   
>  _This time no"_
> 
> _Winter winds_ by Mumford and Sons

 

 

(Sherlock)

 

-i-

  
Sus dedos están fríos. Los suyos siempre tienden a estar fríos, pero no los de Watson. No, sus manos siempre están tibias, como si acabaran de dejar una taza de té caliente que han estado sosteniendo por mucho tiempo. Así las imagina él. Este no es el caso. La nieve los ha entumecido, y le tiemblan las manos, lastimándose contra las esposas de metal.

“Voy a suponer que tienes todas las vacunas al día, Watson” murmura él, su voz temblando con todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas entumecidas. Está seguro de que las esposas están oxidadas. El peligro de contraer tétano es altamente probable. Ella suspira y suelta una risita sin nada de humor.

“¿Eso es lo que te preocupa ahora, Sherlock? ¿Mi calendario vacunatorio?” le responde ella, y su voz suena cansada, casi resignada. Es un tono familiar. Es el tipo de tono que usaría si estuvieran en la casa, y él hubiera olvidado por décima vez cambiar la bombilla de la luz del baño.

Pero no están en su casa. Les quedan entre hora y media y dos de sol, calcula él. Y sus cálculos, usualmente, no fallan. No pueden permitirse pasar la noche en estos bosques. Sherlock puede oler a los lobos, al menos a sus heces, y las nubes que se están formando por el este prometen una nevada. Quedarse ahí hasta la mañana siguiente no es una opción. A juzgar por las manos de Watson, atadas a las suyas, ella ha perdido al menos dos grados de temperatura corporal. Si quieren sobrevivir, deberán evitar perder aún más calor. El tono de resignación de Watson le da a entender que ella sabe esto… pero cree que sus intentos de salir con vida serán en vano.

No está del todo errada (sus dotes de observación, después de todo, se han perfeccionado bastante). El frío entorpece sus dedos, haciendo que el simple par de esposas, que podría abrir en cinco minutos en el living de la casa, le sea imposible de abrir. No ayuda que las propias manos de Watson se interponen en su tarea.

“¿Podrías intentar quitar tus manos del medio? No puedo lograr el movimiento de muñeca requerido para desprenderme de estas esposas” pide él, intentando aplacar la urgencia en su voz. Ella vuelve a suspirar, y se aferra a sus muñecas, sus fríos dedos deslizándose por debajo de su suéter. Le da espacio para moverse, separándose un poco de él en la nieve, sin soltar sus manos. De forma extraña, es reconfortante sentir sus manos contra su piel, aquellas manos limpias y suaves que él conoce de vista, pero no tanto de tacto. Sus uñas están cortas, y lleva sólo dos anillos. Sus dedos son delgados, precisos. Ella comienza a dibujar círculos con sus pulgares contra la piel de él, tal vez sin pensarlo, tal vez sabiendo exactamente lo que hace. Aquel movimiento, dulce y simple, le produce a él una sensación parecida a la que consigue cuando escucha música a niveles de volumen exorbitantes en medio de un caso complicado. Le aclara la mente, lo ayuda a concentrarse, a direccionar su energía. Tan pronto como Sherlock deja su mente en blanco, entregándose a la confortable sensación de calor que Watson le provoca… las esposas se abren con un leve chistido, y sus manos son liberadas.

“Creí que íbamos a morir en esta colina. Es un bonito lugar pero, de todas formas, preferiría al menos un lugar un poco más cálido” bromea ella, mientras él desata las sogas que atan sus pies y abre las esposas de ella. Tiene las mejillas y la punta de la nariz enrojecidas, pero a Sherlock le parece que, además del frío, eso tiene que ver con que Joan ha estado llorando.

Ella verdaderamente creyó que iban a morir allí, en el medio de los Alpes franceses, en medio de una investigación internacional. ¿Acaso cree tan poco en él? Sherlock intenta no sentirse ofendido (o dolido, en todo caso) por esa suposición. Necesita tener su capacidad mental al tope de su juego.

“¿Pudiste ver algo cuando nos trajeron aquí?” inquiere, intentando formarse un mapa mental. Ella niega con la cabeza, mientras se limpia la nieve que le ha quedado pegada en la parte trasera de sus jeans.

“No vi nada pero… pero sí escuché el sonido de un tren” agrega Watson, cruzándose de brazos para aplacar el frío. Él asiente.

“Yo también lo oí. Calculo que debemos estar a unos tres kilómetros de las vías, y diría que debemos caminar en dirección noreste. ¿Adhieres?”

“Si. Pero pongámonos en movimiento antes de que mis piernas se congelen o no llegaremos a ningún lado” asiente ella.

“Bien. Por aquí” indica él, tomando una rama larga y gruesa del suelo para usar como bastón. Ella desliza su brazo en el de él, volviendo a colocar su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, acercándose tanto a él como le es posible.

Tal vez para contrarrestar el frío. Tal vez porque, hasta hace unos minutos, creyó que ambos iban a morir.

Él no se resiste, si no que comienza a caminar a paso seguro, colina abajo, ayudándose con el bastón para medir la altura de la nieve sobre la que pisan. Por un tiempo, lo único que se escucha es el sonido del viento en los pinos y los amortiguados pasos de los detectives sobre la nieve. Están llegando a la base del cerro cuando Watson vuelve a hablar.

“Tu sabes que confío en ti ciegamente, ¿no?” murmura. Sherlock suspira. Es esta cualidad, más que ninguna otra, la que hace de Watson una detective superior a la media, casi tan buena como él. Watson posee una intuición, una capacidad de lectura de las señales, que la hacen única. A veces, Sherlock tiene la impresión de que la mujer puede leerle la mente. Como en este caso. Lo conoce demasiado bien, piensa él. No sabe si eso le agrada del todo o no. Tal vez nunca lo sabrá.

“Pues deberás poner a prueba esa confianza en… treinta segundos, diría yo” dice él, dejando a un lado bastón y comenzando a trepar entre las rocas de la base.

“¿Adonde vas?” pregunta ella, confundida, pero siguiéndolo de todos modos.

“A tomar mi tren” responde él, señalándole la nube de humo que asciende entre las montañas. Al llegar a la cima de la piedra, ambos pueden ver las vías corriendo debajo, a unos ocho metros de distancia. “Será una caída… interesante” comenta. Watson inspira profundamente, y sacude las manos.

“La parte interesante será más bien apuntar correctamente” murmura, mirando fijamente hacia las vías. Ya pueden sentir el sonido de las ruedas del tren sobre los rieles. La tierra ha comenzado a vibrar un poco bajo sus pies.

“Cuando cuente tres… saltas. Sin dudarlo. ¿Entendido?” dice él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hay miedo en sus ojos, pero también hay una pizca de entendimiento. Esta su única opción.

Ella no responde, pero desliza su mano en la de él, entrelazando sus dedos, dándole un apretón. Ya puede verse el tren en el horizonte. Sherlock inspira, aprieta la mandíbula, y hace los cálculos pertinentes, consciente de que no es sólo su vida la que está en juego. Elige el vagón, se acerca al borde de la piedra e intenta canalizar su adrenalina. El tren está tomando una curva, por lo que ha bajado considerablemente la velocidad. Si no lo hacen ahora…

“Uno… dos… ¡tres!” exclama, tirando de la mano de Watson al tiempo que salta hacia el tren en movimiento, sin soltarla en ningún momento. Hay un segundo de incertidumbre, y Sherlock cierra los ojos, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Entonces se siente caer sobre algo que amortigua un poco el golpe, una superficie despareja y puntiaguda que ha sido cubierta con una gruesa lona de plástico. El polvillo del carbón los ahoga por un segundo, obligándolos a mantener los ojos cerrados.

En cuanto los abre, se encuentra a sí mismo recostado sobre el vagón del tren en movimiento, yendo hacia el oeste a toda máquina, como si intentara perseguir al sol que se esconde detrás de las montañas. Han llegado justo a tiempo.

“¿Estás bien?” inquiere, limpiándose el carbón de los ojos, moviéndose entre el desorden para encontrar a Watson. La única señal que tiene de que ella también ha caído en el vagón son los dedos de su mano izquierda, que aún se aferran a los de él. Está bien. Un poco agitada. Ella sólo asiente como respuesta. Aún le cuesta respirar, y tiene el rostro cubierto de polvillo. Se ha hecho un corte en la frente, sobre una ceja, y la sangre brota a borbotones, cayéndole sobre el ojo, mezclándose con el polvo. Él busca en el bolsillo de su abrigo un viejo pañuelo de tela que suele llevar a todos lados y se acerca para limpiarla.

“No es nada preocupante, Watson. Sólo un raspón. Nada que una buena limpieza y una crema cicatrizante no puedan solucionar” dice él, presionando el pañuelo contra la frente de ella. Watson asiente una vez más y se deja caer sobre el colchón de rocas, respirando profundo.

“No puede decirse lo mismo de mi abrigo” comenta. Sherlock no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario: el abrigo gris con botones grandes (su preferido, si él mal no recuerda) está cubierto de carbón y resabios de nieve, y tiene un tajo desde la base de su cuello hasta la mitad de su pecho.

“Podemos agregar el costo de un abrigo nuevo a la tarifa de nuestros servicios”

“Uno bonito. De alguna tienda de París. Y una cena. Una linda cena con champaña y varios platos” agrega ella, cerrando los ojos. Él se sienta a su lado, sus piernas cruzadas, su vista en el horizonte.

Aún no han cerrado el caso. Les queda bastante por investigar, pero el hecho de que su principal sospechoso fue el que los secuestró y los dejó a morirse en el bosque les ha dado un gran empujón. Les quedan horas de repasar evidencia y soltar teorías y atar cabos sueltos. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche, Watson se merece su cena. Se merece eso y mucho más.

Ella se queda dormida a su lado. Suele ocurrirle eso a menudo. Su cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado, como el de él, a los picos de adrenalina. Tarde o temprano se acostumbrará.

Su mano, sin embargo, no se suelta de la de él hasta que no llegan a la parada del tren.

Él tampoco la suelta. No se le ocurre un buen motivo para hacerlo.

  
-oo-

“Esto es estupendo. Es casi como si supieran que mi película preferida tiene una escena en este lugar” comenta Watson, mientras los guían hasta su mesa en la cubierta del barco, arqueando las cejas. Él finge no escucharla o, al menos, no captar lo que ella está infiriendo. Es una góndola grande que recorre el Sena, en el centro de París. Las pequeñas mesas están llenas de parejas, y se oye una banda tocando de fondo.

“¿Champaña?” pregunta el mozo, una vez que los han acomodado en una de las mesitas, junto a la baranda del barco.

“Para la dama. Muchas gracias” responde él, antes de que Watson pueda negarse. Ella esconde una sonrisa detrás del menú. Luce tan distinta a la mujer de esa tarde, a la fugitiva en el vagón del tren. Su cabello ha vuelto a su glorioso estado, lacio y largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros, enmarcándole el rostro. Le han emparchado la frente, y las pecas que le adornan la nariz, que se habían perdido detrás de la tierra y el carbón, han reaparecido. Está sonriendo con entusiasmo, con vigor. Sonríe de la misma forma en que lo hace cuando su equipo de baseball anota un homerun. Sonríe porque está feliz. Ella sabe encontrar la felicidad en las pequeñas cosas de la vida, en los milagros cotidianos. Sherlock desearía ser un poco más como ella. Pero nunca lo va a reconocer.

“A mi madre le encantaría este lugar” comenta, una vez que ha elegido su cena.

“Mi padre lo odia. Odia a los franceses. Como cualquier inglés que se jacte de serlo” agrega él, jugando con sus cubiertos.

“Tú no los odias… y te jactas de ser inglés” apunta Watson, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. No está usando lápiz labial. No lo necesita.

“Yo sé valorar su excentricidad, su aporte a la humanidad toda, la increíble complejidad de su historia, de su cultura. Que no los tolere no quiere decir que no los respete” retruca él. Watson parece satisfecha con la respuesta, porque sólo se frunce de hombros, sin comentar nada más. Por un segundo, caen en un silencio placentero, movidos por el cansancio acumulado de un día ajetreado. La banda está tocando una vieja canción de Etta James, y varias parejas se han reunido en la pequeña pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo lento de la música de fondo. Watson los mira, sonriendo, pero no parece interesada en unírseles. Sherlock ni siquiera sabe si a ella le gusta la danza o, en todo caso, si es buena en ella. Supone que sí, puesto que posee una gracia natural y una fluidez en sus movimientos que la harían una buena bailarina. Se pregunta por un segundo si eso también se traslada a otros aspectos de su vida.

Le es casi imposible pensar en otra cosa. Intenta alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, guardárselos para otro momento, porque es un terreno peligroso en el que adentrarse, más aún si la musa de sus pensamientos está sentada frente a él en la pequeña mesa, a menos de un metro, el taco de su bota rozando su pierna derecha.

Extrañamente, es la misma musa la que genera la distracción.

“Esta es mi parte favorita” dice, poniéndose de pie y dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa. Sherlock la sigue casi sin pensar.

Watson se asoma por sobre la baranda de la embarcación, al tiempo que las luces del bote se apagan, y un reflector ubicado sobre la cabina se enciende. Alguien lo apunta hacia la orilla del río, hacia los bancos de piedra en los que decenas de parejas se sientan, entrelazados, abrazados, besándose. Los enfoca uno a uno, regalándoles a los pasajeros la imagen del amor mismo. Sólo los franceses, los empalagosos, cursis franceses harían algo así. Pero Sherlock no puede negar que aquello posee algún atractivo, al menos visual.

Watson parece estar disfrutándolo. Suelta una risita aquí y allá cuando alguna de las parejas enfocadas se avergüenza. Las demás parejas del barco han optado, aparentemente, por comenzar con una serie de demostraciones de afecto inspiradas, supone él, por las parejas al otro lado del río. Sherlock le echa un vistazo a Watson, por el rabillo del ojo, intentando leerla.

Ella quiere eso, piensa él. Es evidente que lo desea. Porque aún cuando sonríe, hay una tristeza en sus oscuros ojos que sólo puede provocarla una profunda melancolía, un anhelo incumplido. Alguien debería besarla. Cada día y a cada momento. Besarla con amor, besarla para no dejarla ir. Alguien debería verla bajo la luz de la Luna, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para contrarrestar el frío, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción, y conmoverse al punto de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla como se debe, como se merece. Alguien debería hacerlo.

Alguien mejor que él. Alguien que la merezca.

“No conocía tu costado romántico, Watson. Es extraño que no haya notado que lo tenías” comenta él, y su voz suena débil, rasposa, como si lo estuviera traicionando. Ella sonríe y asiente.

“Todos tenemos un costado romántico” responde, mirándolo brevemente a los ojos.

Es verdad. A Sherlock no le gustan las verdades absolutas, no al menos las que se relacionan con el comportamiento humano. Pero si hay algo que todos buscan, en cierta medida, es aquello. El amor y la lealtad. La certeza de que no estaremos nunca solos. La calidez del abrazo del ser amado. El confort de una mirada cómplice. La confianza para perderse en el otro, sin temor a ser lastimados.

Él ha tenido un poco de eso, y la ha bastado para saber que no volverá a tenerlo hasta no estar seguro, no va a permitirse volver a caer en las engañosas redes de aquel juego, en la ceguera, en la irracionalidad.

Pero entonces Watson vuelve a temblar e, instintivamente, él se quita su abrigo y lo coloca con cuidado sobre los hombros de ella, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. No es nada más que eso, un beso en la mejilla. Un gesto de cariño, de confianza, nada más.

Y aún así… por el resto de la noche Sherlock no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sean los dulces, suaves, cálidos labios de Watson acariciando su mejilla.

Hay cosas, piensa, contra las que no tiene sentido luchar.

  
-ii-

 

En muchos aspectos, puede que Watson sea la mujer más cautivante que Sherlock halla conocido jamás. Y eso es mucho decir, considerando que, a fines comparativos, la única mujer que a provocado en él estos niveles de curiosidad ha sido Irene. O Moriarty, más bien.

Él se pregunta, aún después de un tiempo, cuál de las dos es la verdadera. Uno simplemente no puede saltar de una piel a la otra sin tener al menos una ínfima conexión con cada personaje. Tal vez ella es las dos. Un poco de ambas y mucho de ninguna. Tal vez es mucho más complicada que eso. Este tema, sin embargo, termina por generarle una profunda apatía. Es extraño, puesto que puede que esta mujer, La Mujer, sea el enigma más enorme al que Sherlock se ha enfrentado jamás. Pero aún así… no puede conectarse demasiado con la parte de él que quiere solucionar ese rompecabezas. Últimamente, le atraen más los proyectos que los acertijos. Y Watson es, ante todo, un proyecto. Uno que Sherlock no termina de delimitar. Uno que, a su vez, posee una serie de misterios esperando a ser descubiertos.

Watson es, de momento, el aspecto más atractivo de su vida. Una variable en cambio constante. Un proyecto que evoluciona frente a sus ojos y que lo obliga a él a evolucionar a la par.

Cuando Sherlock veía a Irene, veía a La Mujer. A la que eclipsaba a todo su sexo, la que hacía que todas las demás fueran aburridas, absurdas, obsoletas. Irene era un libro abierto lleno de acertijos esperando a ser descubiertos. Irene poseía una sexualidad evidente, palpable, y una pasión desbordante que hacía que Sherlock lo olvidara todo, cayera en un profundo estado hipnótico, revelara sus puntos débiles. Irene era su punto ciego, estaba diseñada para serlo. Y pagó muy caro aquél desliz, como el insecto que no puede evitar acercarse a la luz.

Cuando Sherlock ve a Watson, ve a La Compañera. Ve a un par, a un igual, a alguien que está no sólo a su altura, si no que en muchos aspectos lo sobrepasa. Durante mucho tiempo, movido por un profundo ego, Sherlock creyó que no encontraría jamás a alguien como ella. No a un competidor, si no a alguien que lo complemente. Que lo complete. Esa noción le era foránea porque, al entender de Sherlock, no había nada en él que faltara, que tuviera que ser completado. Entonces Watson llegó a su vida y tiró por la borda todas sus suposiciones, despacio y sin pensarlo, obligándolo a enfrentarse a aquellas partes de él que Sherlock prefería ignorar: las que estaban en falta.

Watson hace que todos los demás, compañeras de género o no, parezcan aburridos. Obsoletos. Tal y como la otra Mujer. Pero ella, a diferencia de Irene, es un libro a abrirse. A simple vista a uno le parecería que lo que se ve de Watson a plena luz del día es todo lo que hay para ver. Pero no es así. Sus secretos son guardados bajo un manto de sutilezas. Los misterios de Watson no están esperando a ser descubiertos, si no a que su dueña los revele cuando considere que el tiempo ha llegado. Los secretos de Watson no se descubren… se ganan. Es un juego completamente nuevo para él.

Watson representa para él un incentivo. Ella no lo enceguece, si no que le ha abierto la mente, los ojos, de forma tal que Sherlock se siente más consciente que nunca. Ella ha venido a renovar el aire, a mover el tablero. En muchos aspectos, Watson no es un punto débil ni mucho menos, si no más bien una nueva fuente de fortaleza, un as bajo su manga, el componente faltante de una máquina que parecía a prueba de fallos, pero que había terminado por explotar frente a sus ojos. Watson, entonces, lo convierte a él en la mejor versión de sí mismo. Y como respuesta, él la ayuda a alcanzar el máximo de su potencial (que, frente los ojos de Sherlock, parece infinito).

Detrás de todo esto es difícil, a veces, recordar que Watson es también una mujer. No es que él no la vea como tal, pero usualmente Sherlock tiende a enfocarse más en otros aspectos de Watson que en sus viles femeninas.

Pero es una mujer al fin y al cabo, y una excepcionalmente hermosa. Su sexualidad no es tan evidente como la de Irene, no está pensada de esa manera. Como todo en ella, la femineidad de Watson es tan sutil, tan delicada, que le hace a uno pensar que hay más detrás de lo que se ve, de lo que ella revela, que hay algo intrigante en ella que se esconde detrás de la fachada. Su belleza es evidente, y Sherlock lo sabe. Pero a veces pareciera que Watson intenta suprimirla, tal vez en un intento de enfocar la atención hacia otros aspectos de su personalidad, como su increíble intelecto o su sensibilidad infinitamente perceptiva. Sherlock no la culpa. Sabe que la sociedad está planteada de tal forma que obliga a las mujeres a tener que amoldarse a ese tipo de parámetros. Watson no debería preocuparse por eso, de todos modos. Ella es mejor que ellos.

Sherlock no había vivido nunca con una mujer hasta que Watson llegó. Irene y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero su convivencia se limitaba a desayunos apurados y algunas tardes de domingo, cuando ambos estaban desocupados. Al principio, la convivencia forzada le había generado rechazo. Él no es precisamente un hombre muy sociable o adaptable, y esas son dos cosas fundamentales para cualquier relación de convivencia. Él sabe que no es un hombre fácil y, al principio, puede que haya exagerado un poco sus propios defectos en un intento por exasperarla, llevarla al límite, hacerla sentir su hostilidad. Pero Watson vio más en él, entendió al verdadero Sherlock, al que él guarda detrás de aquella máscara de hierro y desprecio. Vio la posibilidad de una vida nueva, de un cambio, de progreso. Y se quedó.

Agradece profundamente que, a pesar de todo, ella hubiera decidido a quedarse. A Sherlock le gustaría creer que fue por él que ella no abandonó la casa por mucho que él lo intentara. Pero sabe que, al final del día, ella se quedó porque eso era lo que necesitaba. No le duele, sin embargo. Saber que ha sido de ayuda le produce cierta alegría, orgullo casi. Él vive para ayudar, pero muchas veces no ve el alcance de aquella mano que tiende, la forma en la que puede transformar vidas. No como con Watson, al menos.

Aquí y allí, sin embargo, ella se presenta ante sus ojos en toda su gloria. Son detalles pequeños, pero para un hombre que se deleita en los detalles, estos signos valen más que las declaraciones más rimbombantes.

La femineidad de Watson se presenta como la luz de la primera mañana, silenciosa y con sigilo, apareciendo tan de pronto pero tan despacio, que uno no se da cuenta de que todo está cambiando a su alrededor hasta que no ha sido conmovido por el resultado final.

Es la forma en la que cruza las piernas debajo de la mesa, las largas y sedosas piernas que Sherlock nunca ha tocado pero que sabe, con certeza, que deben ser tan suaves como sus manos. Es un gesto automático, inconsciente. Coloca sus manos en el borde de su falda para asegurarse de que nada va a quedar al descubierto, y cruza las piernas con gracia, casi con encanto. No deja de hablar o de mirar a quien le habla, no muestra señal alguna de falta de atención, subrayando lo inconciente de aquel movimiento. Y sea que lo haga en la comodidad de su hogar, en la oficina de algún magnate al que intentan investigar, o en la sala de interrogatorios del Departamento de Policía sentada frente a un asesino en serie, es un gesto que Sherlock reconoce, admira de lejos, cataloga y colecciona. Watson no pretende seducir. No quiere encantar a quien tiene enfrente. No quiere usar su indiscutible atractivo para cooptar a quien la mira. Y, sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que logra. En un breve segundo, en una habitación llena de hombres rudos y peligrosos, ella mueve sus piernas sin siquiera pensarlo… y todos entienden que allí es ella la que tiene el poder. Sin armas, sin palabras duras, sin miradas asesinas, con un gesto simple de infinita confianza en su postura que deja entrever que ser una minoría no la hace más débil. Ella es una mujer, y allí no quedan dudas. Pero posee la misma capacidad para arruinar la vida de un delincuente que el más grande de los detectives (que en este caso, y en la mayoría, sería Sherlock).

Sherlock desearía poder grabar aquello para mostrárselo en alguna de esas noches difíciles, cuando Watson cae presa de sus propias inseguridades.

(Ya no suceden con tanta frecuencia, de todas formas. Y él está más que feliz por ello).

Como ese momento, hay muchos. Sherlock los colecciona. Los recoge y los guarda, como quien junta pequeñas conchas marinas en la playa. Es casi un hobby, un divertimento. Un pasatiempo tan atractivo como cuidar de sus abejas o abrir candados viejos y oxidados.

Es una lista corta, pero que promete crecer. La forma en la que Watson acomoda su cabello detrás de su oído, quitándolo del medio, sin dejar de leer el archivo o el informe del forense en el que está inmersa. Su largo, oscuro, brillante cabello que parece estar siempre a la perfección, que huele a papaya cuando aún está húmedo, que ella peina con sus dedos aquí y allí cuando no tiene tiempo para detenerse a arreglarlo mejor. Lo amarra, lo suelta, lo transforma en un nudo en la base de su cuello, en una larga trenza, lo protege debajo de uno de los tantos gorros tejidos que posee. De nuevo, apunta más a su comodidad que a usarlo como herramienta de seducción. Sin embargo, y contra su voluntad, su cabello siempre termina por captar todas las miradas.

Y Watson no usa maquillaje. Poco, sutil, casi invisible. No es que lo necesite, pero eso no detuvo nunca al resto de su sexo. Su piel, tersa y clara, está adornada sólo por las pecas de su nariz, por el rubor que el frío de la ciudad le da a sus mejillas. Usa perfume aquí y allá, cuando recién ha traído la ropa de la tienda de lavado, porque no le agrada el olor de los productos industriales. Sus rituales de belleza son más un resabio de su vida como cirujana que otra cosa; la forma en la que se lava las manos con cuidado, colocándose dos o tres cremas distintas, haciendo que la casa huela a cera de abejas a su paso. No se viste para provocar. No la verás con escotes pronunciados o blusas ajustadas. Todo lo que usa revela su carácter más que su estilo. Puede que eso sea una de las cosas que a él más le agradan de ella, puesto que él mismo se viste siguiendo esa norma.

En la casa no hay flores, no hay manteles, no hay cuadros en las paredes o adorno alguno (que no sean viejos trofeos de casos resueltos hace tiempo). No verás marcas de lápiz labial en los bordes de las tazas o caros zapatos de tacón en alguna esquina. Y, sin embargo, al entrar allí no puedes negar que hay una mujer viviendo entre esas paredes. Su presencia allí se siente, aún cuando ella no está o está en otra habitación, leyendo en su cuarto, tomando una ducha, mirando el atardecer en la terraza.

Él desearía poder tener la certeza de que eso siempre será así. De que la tendrá allí, a la vista. Sus piernas cruzadas debajo de su cuerpo, tapadas por una manta vieja; su cabello suelto, sus lentes a medio colocar balanceándose sobre su tabique, un lápiz entre sus labios, la remera que usa para dormir marcando la suave curva de sus senos. Sherlock quisiera tener la certeza de que estará siempre al alcance, a un suspiro de distancia, dispuesta siempre a preguntar “¿Qué?” cuando él suelta un “Hmmm…” en el medio de la lectura de algún informe, mientras repasan evidencia juntos.

Pero también quisiera que Watson alcanzara en su vida todas sus aspiraciones, cualquiera que esas sean. Aún si esas incluyen construir su hogar en otro lugar, con otro hombre. Con uno que esté dispuesto a darle todo, y no sólo las piezas de algo que han roto hace tiempo, que es lo que él tiene para ofrecerle.

(Ella es experta en volver a acomodar rompecabezas, en sanar, en recomponer, piensa él a veces. Tal vez, sólo tal vez… pero no. Watson le importa demasiado como para someterla a eso).

Hoy sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Sherlock la ve bajar las escaleras y piensa que está más hermosa que nunca, tirando por tierra su determinación, sus límites autoimpuestos.

La ocasión lo amerita, de todas formas. Es la boda de su hermano, y Watson será una de las damas de honor. Lleva un vestido color vino tinto, de una tela tornasolada que da reflejos negros aquí y allá, cuando ella mueve sus caderas. Es ajustado, y el ruedo le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos. Tiene un escote conservador, pero que le favorece mucho. La espalda, sin embargo, está prácticamente al descubierto. Se ha puesto unos zapatos del mismo color, altos y puntiagudos, un par de aretes largos y más maquillaje que el habitual. Su pelo, perfecto como siempre, ha sido recogido atrás, sostenido por un broche de brillantes. Luce perfecta. Y bastante molesta.

“Como adivinarás, no fui yo quien eligió este vestido” murmura, casi mascullando, claramente a disgusto. Es evidente que no es algo que ella usaría, no. Probablemente las demás damas de honor lo han escogido. Él sonríe desde el sillón, dejando los papeles que está leyendo a un lado y jugando con sus pulgares sobre su falda, grabándose la imagen en la mente.

“Te ves hermosa. Perfecta, diría” responde, sin avergonzarse de sus palabras, usando el tono que generalmente usa cuando intenta darle coraje durante una investigación. Watson se detiene sobre sus pies, su pulsera a medio poner, y lo mira a los ojos. Su rostro se tiñe de una mezcla de asombro y timidez, como si no supiera realmente como reaccionar ante eso, ante el repentino cambio de dinámica.

“Usualmente usas otro tipo de cumplidos. Brillante o increíble o asombrosa…” comenta, sonriendo a medias. Él se frunce de hombros.

“No son mutuamente excluyentes. No en tu caso, al menos” explica él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio, buscando en realidad una excusa para acercarse a ella. “Eres una mujer hermosa, Watson. Sólo un tonto no lo notaría y, como bien sabes, estoy lejos de ser un tonto. Algunos días, tu atractivo es más evidente que otros. Hoy es uno de esos días” finaliza, pretendiendo restarle importancia, revisando algo en la tablet que ha quedado sobre una montaña de papeles que ya han leído. Ella no responde, pero él puede verla sonreír, aceptando de una vez el cumplido, mientras termina de colocar sus cosas en una pequeña cartera.

“Van a extrañarte en la fiesta. Estoy segura de que todos querían conocer al Detective numero uno de Nueva York” agrega ella, cambiando de tema.

“Deberás excusarme, Watson. Debo esperar a que Bell me envíe esos reportes que pedimos esta tarde y después deberé leerlos al menos dos o tres veces. Creo que tendrán que conformarse con la Detective número dos de Nueva York” agrega, arrancándole otra sonrisa, esta vez con una risita suave que denota que Watson aún se siente conmovida. Entonces suena la bocina de un coche, y Watson se asoma por la ventana para responder al llamado.

“Bajo en un segundo” dice, con entusiasmo, al sonriente muchacho que espera dentro del auto último modelo. “Bien, debo irme. Envíame un mensaje si hay novedades. Y deséame suerte” pide, apresuradamente, mientras toma su abrigo y su cartera. Él asiente, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, invitándola a retirarse.

“Ve, Watson. Dale mis saludos a tu hermano. Y buena suerte” contesta, recibiendo una media sonrisa como respuesta.

Él pretende no verla detenerse un segundo antes de cruzar la puerta, mirándolo por un segundo, como esperando algo. Por un brevísimo momento, le recuerda a los tiempos en los que ella era su acompañante de sobriedad, y temía que él fuera a drogarse cada vez que cruzaba la puerta. Aún cuando esos días se han terminado hace tiempo, hay hábitos que son difíciles de desarraigar.

La ve sí subirse al carro, besando a su acompañante en la mejilla con entusiasmo, dándole un apretón en el brazo.

Los ve irse, dejándolo sólo en la casa. Es sólo eso cuando ella no está. Una casa. Casi una oficina. No un hogar.

  
-oo-

  
El mensaje le llega poco después de las diez, cuando Sherlock se ha tomado un recreo y está preparándose un emparedado.

“Novedades?” pregunta ella. Él escribe más rápido de lo usual.

“Nngna. Prmti mntnrt al tnt” responde él. El segundo mensaje de ella llega igual de rápido.

“Creo que uno de mis tíos tiene una amante” dice. Él sonríe, dándole un mordisco a su emparedado.

“Abrrid, Wtsn? Tu cita no sbe bailr?”

Ahora la respuesta se hace esperar un poco más.

“Mi cita está en casa, trabajando”

El emparedado cae sobre la mesa, aterrizando sobre un informe de balística. ¿Acaso él entendió mal…?

“El que me recogió es mi primo August. Y él está muy borracho como para bailar” responde ella, como si pudiera leerle la mente aún cuando están en los dos extremos opuestos de la ciudad. Sherlock suspira. No sabe si está aliviado o apenado. Un poco de ambas, a fin de cuentas. Le hecha un vistazo al reloj de la cocina. Es temprano aún. Puede que queden al menos tres horas de fiesta. Y Bell no ha dado señales de vida. Podría…

No ha terminado de hilvanar ese pensamiento en su mente, que ya se encuentra corriendo escaleras arriba. ¿Adónde tenía guardado su traje bueno, el que usa en estas ocasiones?

No importa adonde estaba, porque en cuanto entra en su cuarto lo encuentra sobre su cama, prolijamente acomodado, junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata color vino tinto. No tiene tiempo siquiera de darse una ducha. Se coloca el traje rápidamente, cuidando de no arrugarlo, y se anuda la corbata mientras baja las escaleras. Toma las llaves, la billetera, el teléfono móvil, un abrigo… y sale a buscar un taxi. Watson no ha vuelto a escribirle. Tal vez cree que él ha descubierto algo en su investigación y no tiene tiempo para responder. Quizás así sea mejor. Después de todo, está apuntando a sorprenderla.

La encuentra sentada en la larga mesa principal, sonriendo brillantemente mientras ve a su hermano y su recientemente adquirida esposa bailando en el centro de la pista, al son de una canción pegadiza que Sherlock no conoce pero que, aparentemente, posee cierta coreografía. Se acerca despacio por detrás, intentando pasar desapercibido, y se sienta a su izquierda, en una silla vacía.

“¿Cuál es el tío del que estamos sospechando?” inquiere, tomando un bombón de una de las bandejas de plata y llevándoselo a la boca. Ella sonríe a medias, sin mirarlo, mostrando poca sorpresa, casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo. Se gira un poco, para acercarse más a él.

“El señor del traje gris que baila con la señora de vestido verde” explica. Sólo entonces lo mira, e instintivamente estira su mano para acomodarle el cabello. Se le ocurre a él que en ningún momento se detuvo en aquél detalle, en el apuro por llegar a tiempo. Él, que es un hombre de detalles, pasó este por alto.

(Ella también lo es. Al menos ahora).

La música cambia entonces, a una melodía lenta que Sherlock reconoce como una canción de Eric Clapton. Varias parejas vuelven a sus lugares, saludándolo entusiastamente al pasar, como si él fuera una especie de celebridad. Una de las tías de la novia incluso le asegura que tiene una vecina que es una asesina serial. Joan le da un apretón en la pierna como señal de advertencia, y él contesta animadamente que en cuanto cierren el caso en el que están trabajando la llamará para resolver esa cuestión. La anciana se retira contenta, mascullando en voz baja algo acerca de ver a su vecina pudriéndose en la cárcel. Sherlock se pone de pie entonces, sorprendiendo a su compañera.

“¿Adonde vas?” inquiere ella, poniéndose de pie también.

“Creo que tenemos una investigación en progreso, ¿no?” dice él, tendiéndole una mano. Ella la toma sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándose guiar hasta la pista de baile. “¿De donde han surgido las sospechas, exactamente?”

“Bueno… ha perdido peso, al menos doce kilos, y ha estado yendo al gimnasio con regularidad. Además, mi tía ha estado haciendo alarde de unos pendientes de diamantes que él le regaló hace poco, pero a mi me parece que la compra de los mismos ha sido movida más por la culpa que por la pasión, basándome en el poco interés que él demuestra por ella” explica ella, rápidamente y en voz baja, mientras caminan en la pista de baile para ubicarse justo al lado de la pareja en cuestión. “Tía Betty, Tío Chang, este es Sherlock. Sherlock, mis tíos” los presenta ella. Sherlock intenta regalarles su sonrisa más cordial, pero sus ojos están examinando al hombre de pies a cabeza.

“Un placer conocerlo señor Holmes. He leído mucho sobre usted” dice el hombre, tendiéndole una mano que Sherlock toma sin dudar. Su mujer es menos medida.

“¡Oh, es más guapo de lo que yo esperaba!” exclama, estrechándolo en un abrazo. Es pequeña y rechoncha, y Sherlock debe agacharse un poco para que ella pueda abrazarlo como se debe.

“El placer es mío. Es una fiesta más que encantadora, me alegra mucho que me hayan invitado” responde él, haciendo uso de una galantería que no suele utilizar muy a menudo. De hecho, Watson parece a punto de soltar una carcajada, como si toda la escena le resultara bizarra. Lo es, en cierto modo. “Ahora, si nos disculpan, le prometí a mi compañera un baile… y soy un hombre de palabra” agrega, besando a la tía de Watson en la mano y volviendo a estrechar la de su esposo.

“¿Entonces?” inquiere ella, mientras se alejan buscando otro lugar en la pista en el que ubicarse. El baile es una excusa para poder charlar con libertad.

“Implantes capilares, cama solar, tratamiento blanqueador de dientes…” dice él, haciendo un recuento, colocando una mano en la cintura de Watson al tiempo que ella coloca la suya en su hombro. La tela de su vestido es fina, sedosa, está tibia bajo sus dedos. Es casi como si estuviera tocándole la piel, y no el vestido. Inconcientemente la acerca más hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura en lugar de tomarla simplemente, la parte baja de su espalda contra su brazo. Ella no opone resistencia. Está demasiado concentrada en el enigma del tío adultero como para notar otra cosa.

“Nunca fue un hombre al que le importara demasiado su estética personal. Y, ¿has notado que no mira a su esposa mientras bailan? Es como si no pudiera sostenerle la mirada” agrega ella en un susurro, mirándolos disimuladamente por sobre el hombro de él. Él asiente, reposando las manos entrelazadas de ambos sobre su pecho.

“Además, ha estado en un motel en las últimas doce horas” dice, dándole el último detalle, la última pieza de ese rompecabezas. Ella suspira, realmente apenada.

“Creo que la evidencia es lo suficientemente concluyente, ¿no?” comenta, mientras ambos se mueven al ritmo de una canción que Sherlock, de nuevo, no reconoce.

“Con mucho menos hemos metido a más de un culpable en la cárcel” responde él. Sólo entonces ella lo mira. Están tan cerca que Sherlock puede verse reflejado en los oscuros ojos de su compañera. Es una imagen casi hipnótica, pero esclarecedora. La vulnerabilidad de Watson ha teñido sus ojos, dándoles un aire triste. Sherlock sabe que ella no muestra su lado débil así porque sí. Eso también, como todo lo demás, se gana.

“Encontrar el acertijo en todo, ¿no?” murmura, con una sonrisa tan triste como sus ojos, como si sólo entonces entendiera lo que él le dijo tiempo atrás. Él vuelve a asentir.

“Encontrarlo y solucionarlo… aún cuando nada nos garantiza que nos va a gustar la respuesta” adhiere. Ella suelta otro suspiro, asintiendo también. “Sabías que iba a venir, ¿no?” agrega él, intentando cambiar el tono de la conversación. Ella le retira la mirada. Todo lo que teñía su rostro hasta entonces desaparece, y es reemplazado por un profundo orgullo que le devuelve el color a sus mejillas. Luce demasiado contenta consigo misma.

“Supuse que vendrías en cuanto encontraras la respuesta, en cuanto lo solucionaras” explica, y la mano que hasta entonces reposaba en su hombro se desliza suavemente hasta encontrar la nuca de su compañero, provocándole una sensación parecida a un escalofrío. De nuevo, no intenta seducirlo… o al menos eso quiere que él crea.

Por alguna razón, sin embargo, a él le parece que ella no está hablando del caso. Es más bien otro el rompecabezas que él debía resolver, uno que ella había desparramado aquí y allí, dejando las piezas a la vista de quien buscara con cuidado. Dejando las pistas a la vista de un maniático detallista.

“¿Acaso me estoy tornando previsible, Watson?” inquiere él, bromeando a medias. Ella sonríe, y reposa su cabeza en su hombro, su frente contra la barba en su mejilla.

“Espero que no” responde, en un susurro apenas audible detrás del sonido de la banda y las conversaciones que los rodean, su voz empapada de un cariño y una ternura que él nunca se acostumbrará a escuchar. Pero él la escucha. Fuerte y claro. Y no es el público presente, pendiente de ellos, lo que le impide besarla allí mismo en medio de la pista de baile, si no más bien la noción de que no sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ocurriría después. Es absurdo, paradójico, que la misma imprevisibilidad que lo hace único, especial frente a los ojos de ella, la que se ha ganado su cariño (y tal vez algo más) es la misma que le impide continuar, actuar en base a sus sentimientos, tomar el riesgo.

Las certezas se construyen… y no hay forma alguna de apurar aquél proceso, por mucho que así él lo quisiera.

Así que se conforma con bailar con ella, con sentirla segura y latente entre sus brazos, moviéndose lentamente pero con precisión al ritmo de la música, una mano sosteniendo la suya sobre su pecho, la otra firme contra su cuello. Es extraño que, en muchas maneras, Watson y él posean una intimidad incomparable, una que al menos él no ha compartido con nadie más. Metafóricamente, están desnudos el uno frente al otro. Existe una confianza casi ciega, una fe inconmensurable en el otro. Sin embargo, no es hasta este momento, en el que la sujeta en sus brazos, que Sherlock entiende cuán cerca están el uno del otro, y cuán lejos han llegado desde el primer día en que se vieron.

Siente una vibración en su pecho, entonces, que nada tiene que ver con su tren de pensamiento. Watson se separa un poco de él, deslizando su mano debajo de su saco y tomando el celular que él guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa.

“Es Bell” dice, entregándole el teléfono. Ambos se separan, pero su mano no abandona la cintura de Watson.

“Nos espera en la morgue. Hay otro cadáver” explica él, una vez que da por terminada la conversación. Por un breve segundo, hay una chispa en los ojos de Watson cercana a la emoción.

“Déjame despedirme de todos” pide, dirigiéndose a la mesa principal. Sherlock hace lo propio, estrechando la mano del hermano de Watson y de su mujer, haciendo lo mismo con los padres de ella y todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. La está esperando en la puerta del salón cuando la ve despedirse de su tío, el adultero. Ella se acerca a él para susurrarle algo al oído, y Sherlock ve como el hombre empalidece al instante, sin responder a la cálida sonrisa que Watson le da como despedida.

“Lo has asustado, por lo visto” dice él, alzando la mano para llamar a un taxi (hace tiempo que ha abandonado el silbato).

“Lo que no hace más que confirmar nuestra teoría. Al menos ahora lo tengo bajo amenaza” responde ella, metiéndose en el vehículo. En un solo movimiento, se suelta el pelo y se quita los zapatos, buscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta sacar dos zapatos sin tacón, del tipo que usa para ir al mercado. Se abrocha el abrigo, se limpia el maquillaje, se quita los aretes… y ha vuelto a ser la Watson de todos los días. Sherlock no cree en la magia… pero esto debe de ser lo más cercano a eso que ha visto jamás.

Él se quita la corbata y la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, dejando su mano allí dentro, conteniendo el impulso de tomar la de Watson que reposa entre los dos en el asiento del taxi.

Ella espera un segundo pero termina por hacer lo mismo, y desliza la mano disimuladamente en el bolsillo de su propio abrigo, ocultando su rostro detrás de su cabello, mirando hacia la ventanilla.

A veces, piensa Sherlock, preferiría no verlo todo. La ceguera parece atractiva frente a la perspectiva de ver cosas dolorosas, o que no entiendes.

Su determinación, que hasta ahora ha sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, lo está consumiendo. Pero no le molesta tanto su propio pesar como el que, al parecer, le está provocando a Watson.

  
-iii-

  
Está lloviendo afuera, copiosamente. Las goteras del tercer piso chorrean casi con saña, y los baldes no dan a basto. Watson tendrá que dormir en alguna de las habitaciones de abajo.

Si es que regresa esta noche.

Ha salido con el candidato número diez de su lista, un ingeniero en sistemas de poco más de treinta años, cariñoso y sereno, que ama a los animales. O al menos eso decía su perfil, de todas formas.

En los últimos dos meses, Joan ha estado experimentando a diestra y siniestra, saliendo tanto como sus apretadas agendas de detectives le permiten. Sin embargo, parece que aún no ha encontrado alguien que le provoque esa chispa que tanto busca.

A Sherlock la situación ya lo ha aburrido. Al principio, intentó con empeño hacerle entender a Watson que ninguno de los dos necesitaba de esa vida. Pero su insistencia no surgió efecto alguno. De hecho, sus intentos de persuadirla de entregarse a una vida de post-amor no han hecho más que impulsarla a buscar una vida amorosa con más fervor.

Pero así funciona ella a veces. Sherlock nunca sabe realmente como va a reaccionar.

Él intenta no pensar mucho en cuánto le agrada aquél constante juego que ella le propone.

En todo caso, ni Sherlock ni la tormenta han logrado convencer a Watson de que la cita de hoy no debía concretarse. A él ni siquiera se le cruzó una excusa, algo con que tentarla para quedarse. No hay crímenes, asesinatos, misterios. No esta noche. Sus vidas profesionales se han tomado un recreo. Y ellos no son más que socios, después de todo. Sherlock no puede interrumpir la vida privada de Watson sólo porque está aburrido.

(Tal vez son más que socios. Son compañeros. Eso implica mucho más que compartir un negocio. Pero esta idea, en esta noche… le provoca una tristeza que Sherlock no sabe explicar).

Él mira un poco de boxeo, discute durante una hora en un foro de internet acerca del asesinato de Kennedy, limpia el terrario de Clyde, escucha un par de viejos discos, practica con su bastón… pero nada logra divertirlo del todo. Siente una ansiedad, un nerviosismo, que le son difíciles de ignorar.

Si Watson estuviera allí… bueno, las cosas no serían muy diferentes. Él seguiría aburriéndose y la lluvia se seguiría filtrando por las grietas y Nueva York seguiría sin proveerle la cuota diaria de crímenes por resolver.

Y sin embargo, si ella estuviera allí… todo eso sería tolerable.

Hay algo extraño en esa noción. Algo que Sherlock ha tratado de descifrar por mucho tiempo, desde que le pidió hace varios meses que ella considerara la posibilidad de unirse a él como compañera. Sintió entonces que necesitaba tenerla en su vida, porque eso era lo mejor. Para ella, para él, para ambos. Sintió que todo lo demás valdría la pena si lo atravesaban juntos, que ella lo hacía más fuerte, más claro, más estable. Y el tiempo no hizo más que darle la razón.

Y sin embargo… Watson aún quiere más. Quiere cosas que él no puede darle. Quiere una vida por afuera de aquello, quiere construirla más allá de los muros de ese viejo edificio, de los límites de su contrato tácito, del vínculo íntimo y en constante progreso entre ambos.

Decide ponerle fin a aquel proceso mental que está envenenándolo, y procede a desarchivar uno de sus viejos casos no resueltos, esparciendo los archivos en el piso de la cocina, mientras Clyde camina perezosamente sobre ellos.

La lluvia no para, y Watson no regresa.

Algún día tal vez… no regresará.

Pero ese día no es hoy. El sonido de la llave en la cerradura le produce a Sherlock una sensación extraña, como un choque eléctrico, un shock de adrenalina.

(Intenta no pensar en otros shocks, otros pinchazos, otras sustancias).

“He vuelto” dice desde el pequeño hall de entrada, y Sherlock puede oírla contener un bostezo. Intenta ocultar su emoción o, en todo caso, trasladarla al viejo caso al que ha dedicado la última media hora.

“Infiero que la cita no ha ido bien…” comenta él en un susurro, mientras ella entra en la cocina, su pelo apenas besado por la lluvia, sus zapatos de tacón en una mano.

Suelta un bufido que confirma la teoría de Sherlock, y le echa un vistazo a los papeles que él ha regado por el suelo.

“¿Has comido algo?” pregunta, quitándose los aretes. Él niega con la cabeza. Ha estado tan ocupado en otras cosas que no se ha detenido si quiera por un segundo a pensar en la cena.

Ella busca entonces algo en la heladera, y vuelve hacia la mesa para sentarse en una de las desvencijadas sillas. Luce cansada. Desilusionada, más bien. Pela una manzana con una precisión milimétrica, sin ensuciarse los puños blancos de su camisa, sin dejar un solo rastro de fruta contra la cáscara. Eso es algo que él le envidia: la precisión y la exactitud con la que trabajan sus manos. Los años como cirujana no han sido en vano. Acomoda los trozos de fruta en un plato y lo deja sobre los papeles del piso, desapareciendo entonces escaleras arriba.

No se la oye por un buen rato.

Sherlock sabe que no se ha ido a la cama porque ella nunca se retira a dormir sin desearle las buenas noches.

Regresa unos minutos después, sin maquillaje y calada en sus ropas de dormir, sus anteojos reposando a mitad de su nariz.

“¿Tapaste a las abejas? Está lloviendo mucho afuera. Y adentro también, a juzgar por los baldes que he visto en mi cuarto” comenta ella, sentándose frente a él en el piso, tomando un trozo de manzana y llevándoselo a la boca. Él asiente.

“Les coloqué doble plástico, para estar seguro. Las goteras, sin embargo, no he podido solucionarlas. Me temo que deberás dormir en otro cuarto” responde él, examinando una fotografía de un cadáver con detenimiento. Watson suspira, cansada, y endereza su espalda, intentando relajarse.

“Estoy tan cansada que podría dormir en una pila de libros” es todo lo que dice. A Sherlock le parece que no es sólo cansancio lo que tiene. Watson sabe lidiar con eso, con la falta de energía. Hay algo más…

“Entonces… ¿volveremos a ver al Sr Langdale por aquí o…?” inquiere, aún cuando sabe la respuesta. Está intentando averiguar el porqué. Por un segundo cree que Watson no va a contestar… pero, una vez más, ella lo sorprende.

“No, no creo que volvamos a verlo. Hay algo en él que no… termina de cerrarme” dice ella, mientras lee sin mucho cuidado un informe forense que acaba de tomar del suelo. Él la mira, esperando más, intentando que su silencio hable por si solo. Watson le devuelve la mirada, casi como si estuviera midiendo sus próximas palabras con detenimiento.

“Él tiene un hijo. Un niño de siete años. De un matrimonio que se terminó hace mucho tiempo” explica, dejando los papeles a un lado y tomando otro archivo.

“Y ¿adonde está el problema? Te gustan los niños. Te llevas bien con ellos. ¿Tienes temor a no poder ser una buena madre?” pregunta, intentando encontrar el tren deductivo de Watson. Ella niega con la cabeza.

“No, no es eso. He salido antes con hombres que tenían hijos. Y es algo… que usualmente me agrada de ellos. Pero esta noche la cosa ha sido al revés. El tipo se pasó más de media hora hablando de la forma en la que cuida sus petunias, pero cuando habló de su hijo no dio más que esos detalles que acabo de darte a ti. No me mostró una foto, no alardeó de las habilidades del niño, no contó historias graciosas o conmovedoras. Es como si su propio hijo no le interesara. ¿Qué clase de padre haría eso?” finaliza ella, dejando algo flotando en el aire, esperando a que él lo recoja.

“El mío” contesta él, rápidamente, siguiéndole el juego.

“Exacto” responde Watson, llevándose otro trozo de manzana a la boca. Ese simple gesto logra distraerlo. Sherlock tiene que mirar de nuevo hacia los papeles para no perder el hilo de la conversación.

“No temas, Watson. Estoy más que seguro de que, si aún insistes en continuar con esta búsqueda infructuosa de un compañero de vida, encontrarás a alguien”

“Tal vez deba bajar mis pretensiones…”

“Eso nunca. Eventualmente, aunque nos pese, no somos más que nuestras pretensiones. Nos determinan tanto como nuestras propias virtudes y defectos”

Watson sonríe.

“¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que estos hombres no están a mi altura… que merezco más?” inquiere, divertida.

“Tú… te mereces todo” responde él, sin poder quitarle el tono serio a su voz. La sonrisa de ella no desaparece, sin embargo. Pero aún así Watson sacude la cabeza y mira hacia abajo, como si estuviera lamentándose por una causa perdida.

Él es la causa perdida, a fin de cuentas.

“Me iré a la cama. A alguna cama, de todas formas” murmura, poniéndose de pie con ligereza, con gracia, tomando a Clyde y dejándolo en su terrario. Él la oye murmurarle algo a la tortuga acerca de cuán limpia está su casita. Es casi tierno.

“¿Watson?” dice él, antes de que ella desaparezca escaleras arriba una vez más.

“¿Si?”

“Realmente serías una buena madre. No me caben dudas de eso” asegura, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Porque entre las cosas que ella se merece, la sinceridad es una de ellas. Porque hay otras verdades que él (de momento) no se atreve a decirle. Porque ella es su compañera de vida y siempre lo será, aún cuando busca fuera de esos muros a otro compañero para sí misma. La verdad es siempre la verdad… aún cuando es una verdad menor.

Ella se aferra con fuerzas a la baranda de la escalera, sus ojos brillando bajo la pálida luz artificial, conmovida por aquella confesión simple pero poderosa. Si él pudiera tomar una foto y sólo una de Joan Watson… esta sería.

“Tu también serías un buen padre. En una forma extraña, de seguro. Poco convencional, como tu” dice ella, con la misma seguridad, con aquel tono tierno y emotivo que Sherlock no ha oído nunca en nadie más. Es como si su voz le saliera del alma misma, un susurro incontenible de sus propias entrañas.

Sherlock no quiere preguntarse si detrás de aquella verdad menor (pero que, extrañamente, logra conmoverlo por igual) existen otras verdades mayores que Watson, tal y como él, oculta. Verdades que aún no se atreve a expresar.

Lo duda. Watson nunca ha tenido problemas para comunicarse con él. Watson apunta siempre a sincerarse al máximo, aún cuando las verdades duelen.

No puede albergar falsas esperanzas, entonces.

“Buenas noches” se despide ella, con un ademán de su mano, desapareciendo finalmente escaleras arriba, entre el ruido de la lluvia.

Eso si podía esperarlo. Ese simple gesto forma parte de un cúmulo de certezas que él posee, pero que intenta nunca dar por sentado.

Allí duerme ella, en algún lugar de la casa, respirando suavemente. Allí vive él, entre papeles gastados, pensando en cualquier cosa para no pensar. Allí llueve, contra las viejas ventanas, tiñendo la escena de un gris melancólico. Otra noche, muchas noches atrás, él hubiera hallado consuelo en una jeringuilla, en un vaso de vodka, en un cigarro.

Más hoy no es de esas noches. Y a su consuelo lo encuentra hecho un ovillo en su propia cama, su largo cabello negro perfumando su almohada, sus manos robándose todas las cobijas. La mira, sonríe, le acomoda las sábanas.

Duerme en el sillón del living, en esa noche. Tranquilo y sereno, como la calma en el mar que antecede al huracán.

 

-iv-

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que Shelock desearía haberse dedicado a otra cosa. Son pocos los días así. Usualmente, aún en los crímenes más horrorosos, él encuentra tranquilidad en la idea de que se ha hecho justicia, y de que él ha contribuido a ese proceso que, de otra forma, no hubiera llegado a buen puerto.

Pero a veces, con la justicia no alcanza.

Fue un caso complicado desde el principio. Siempre que hay niños involucrados, las cosas tienden a ponerse peor. Es algo que afecta a todos universalmente, según ha notado él. Todos parecen poner lo mejor de sí mismos cuando de salvar niños se trata. Este caso no fue la excepción. Sherlock ha trabajado con la policía de Nueva York por más de dos años, y nunca los ha visto entregarse tanto a una investigación como en este caso en particular. Estaban dadas las condiciones para que todo saliera bien.

Así que fue aún más duro, más angustiante, cuando encontraron a los niños… muertos en una vieja fábrica de enlatados.

Atraparon al asesino, porque siempre lo hacen. Y sin embargo… no fue suficiente.

El caso empezó caratulado de “Secuestro extorsivo”. El primero en desaparecer fue Timmy, de doce años. Su madre recibió una carta y un video. Cuando Gregson se contactó con Sherock, el secuestrador ya había tomado otras dos víctimas: Susan, de ocho años, y Emma, de nueve.

Por cada día que pasaban sin encontrarlo, el tipo se llevaba a alguien más. Cuando el número de secuestrados subió a seis, Sherlock comenzó a temer lo peor: que este hombre no devolvía a los niños, aún cuando sus padres pagaban el rescate… porque ya los había asesinado.

Así sucedió. Él rara vez se equivoca. Pero esta vez, más que nunca, hubiera deseado estar equivocado.

Ocho niños murieron en manos de un hombre inestable, perverso, que fue condenado a prisión perpetua en un establecimiento especializado en esquizofrenia. Y, sin embargo… las manos de Sherlock son las que se sienten sucias.

Si cierra los ojos, aún puede ver al Inspector Bell cayéndose de rodillas en el piso de la vieja fábrica, vencido ante la imagen a sus pies, ante los cadáveres que daban por terminadas con todas sus esperanzas. Él aún tenía esperanzas. Sherlock las había perdido en el momento en que el asesino les había dado, sin más preámbulo que una sonrisa macabra, la dirección del lugar adonde tenía a las víctimas.

Bell lloró entonces, sin temor de perder su dignidad frente a sus compañeros. Ante los ojos de Sherlock, sin embargo, aquello lo hizo más hombre, más humano. Le hizo ganar un respeto que él sólo guarda para un par de personas.

Watson no dijo una palabra. Ella, en el fondo, también se lo esperaba. Que ninguno de los dos haya verbalizado esa opción no quiere decir que no era posible. En todo caso, todo lo contrario. Ni él ni Watson expresaron sus miedos acerca de la situación de los rehenes porque ambos sabían, con seguridad, que el peor final a esperarse era en definitiva el que iba a ocurrir. Una parte de él cree que no importa cuánto se hubieran esforzado, que otros caminos hubieran tomando, cuán rápido hubieran llegado a esa fábrica… las cosas hubieran tenido el mismo resultado. Eso no lo consuela.

Nada lo consuela.

Bell lloró, y Watson también. En silencio y sin el impulso de la impotencia, pero sí el de la pena. La vio entonces, como la ve al cerrar sus ojos, arrodillándose al lado de cada niño, cerrándoles los ojos con cuidado, acomodándoles el cabello como si les estuviera deseando las buenas noches. Ese gesto, más que nada, fue lo que hizo que Sherlock entendiera cuán triste y cuán definitivo había sido el desenlace.

Watson había abrazado a Bell entonces, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, como si consolando su llanto curara un poco de su propio dolor. Esa es ella. Esa imagen la resume como ninguna. Es una imagen trágica, sí. Pero real. Y Sherlock ha aprendido que la realidad tiende a ser mucho más trágica de lo que la imaginación humana pueda crear.

Él por su parte, no lloró entonces. La imagen era demasiado devastadora como para llorar. La impotencia y la ira que él sintió en ese momento sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento de pena o de tristeza que pudiera tener. Gergson, a su lado, se mantuvo igual de estoico, de firme. Sherlock encuentra eso tranquilizante aún ahora. Si de algo ha servido esta fatídica experiencia ha sido, a fin de cuentas, para conocer nuevas aristas de las personalidades de sus compañeros. O en todo caso, confirmar suposiciones que Sherlock ya tenía.

Aún así, no valió la pena. No hay forma alguna de que la muerte de ocho niños valga la pena, bajo ninguna lupa, en ninguna circunstancia.

Gregson habló con la prensa. Bell y Watson se encargaron de las familias. Sherlock completó los formularios y archivó la información. Y todos se fueron a casa sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que esto sea olvidado.

No ha intercambiado ni una palabra con Watson desde entonces. Ella optó por recluirse en su habitación, llevándose una taza de té caliente y su compañía a otra parte, lejos de él y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquél siniestro día.

Él no la culpa. No la culparía si ella decidiera que él es el culpable de aquello, trasladando la pena y la ira que siente hacia el hombre que la convenció de que ésta era una forma de vivir la vida que valía la pena. No podía prepararla para esto. No puedes enseñarle a una persona como afrontar estas situaciones. Y si se pudiera, Sherlock sería el primero que necesitaría una lección.

No se enojaría con ella si Watson decidiera que ésta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y tomara sus cosas para desaparecer, para no volver nunca más. En el fondo, él ha estado temiendo aquello desde el primer día, temiendo por el momento en que ella decide dar un paso al costado. Watson posee todas las cualidades que un buen detective necesita. Las mismas cualidades que, movidas por una pena irracional, lo transformaron a él en un adicto y lo enterraron en un pozo de dudas e incertidumbres del que le costó mucho tiempo salir. Esa no es la vida que él desea para ella.

Lejos, muy lejos, está de eso.

Lejos está de ella, también. Recluido en la terraza, mirando hacia los edificios de abajo, a la ciudad que se presenta frente a él, mirando hacia aquél colmenar gigantesco de más niños, más padres, más asesinos, más casos por resolver.

Pero hay un solo Sherlock Holmes. Y una sola Joan Watson.

Tal vez son zapatos demasiado grandes los que hay que llenar.

Sherlock reconoce estas ansias, este deseo irrefrenable de querer terminar con todo de una vez, de querer ponerle fin al sufrimiento que lo invade, sin dejarlo respirar.

Los viejos remedios ya no son una opción viable. Le han quitado las medicinas… sin curarle la enfermedad. ¿Qué haces en un caso así?

Algunos rezan, algunos pierden el control. La mayoría olvida todo lo demás y salta. Figurativamente.

Literalmente.

Es una idea tentadora. Terminar con todo aquello por tu propia mano, sin esperar a que alguien más jale el gatillo, tome la decisión por ti, quien quiera que ese alguien sea.

Si él pudiera…

¿Si él pudiera qué? ¿Saltar? Lo mataría. Desde esta altura, Sherlock moriría con seguridad. Instantáneamente. Y todo lo que lo atormenta se terminaría.

Pero, ¿a qué precio?

La imagen de Watson llorando hace no más de un par de horas atrás logra persuadirlo de lo contrario, obligándolo a alejarse del borde de la terraza, hasta las escaleras.

No sabe adonde va. Pero debe escaparse de aquellas ideas, o las cosas terminarán mal.

Inconcientemente (o no tanto) aquél breve impulso de su determinación lo llevan al descanso de la escalera del tercer piso, justo en frente a la puerta de la habitación de Watson.

Está abierta. ¿Estaba abierta cuando él subió a la terraza, más de una hora atrás?

Si, estaba firmemente cerrada. Aquello fue lo que lo impulsó a subir, a buscar confort lejos de ella.

Ahora, sin embargo, no hay nada que se interponga. Puede ver desde su posición al cuerpo inerte de Watson, presuntamente dormida, mirando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a él. Tan sólo un par de pasos silenciosos lo colocan dentro de la habitación, a los pies de su cama.

La luz está apagada, y al tenue luz de la luna dibuja el contorno del cuerpo de su compañera, cubierto por las suaves sábanas que Watson eligió con tanto cuidado. Si ha estado llorando, ya ha terminado con eso. Tal vez sólo necesitaba un momento a solas, un breve lapso, para recomponerse a sí misma antes de encargarse de él. Hay algo que le dice a Sherlock que ella lo estaba esperando. Como aquél día en la boda de su hermano. Como él la espera al final de cada cita. El acepta entonces la tácita invitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama, reposando sus manos en sus rodillas.

No quiere despertarla. No le hace falta. La certera compañía de Watson le trae toda la tranquilidad que Sherlock necesita, aún cuando ella no está realmente allí. La siente moverse a su lado después de un rato, los pies de ella, debajo de las sábanas, rozando uno de los muslos de él. La oye suspirar casi con alivio, como si verlo allí le provocara una paz incontenible.

Él no dice nada, y ella tampoco. Haciendo un cálculo rápido y basado en estimaciones, Sherlock diría que por cada dos palabras que se dicen, siempre hay una que no logra escapar de sus labios. Y eso es mucho, considerando que (él cree) tienen una excelente comunicación. Tal vez es aquella barrera invisible entre lo que vale la pena decir y lo que debe ser acallado lo que hace que la comunicación entre ambos sea tan buena. Las barreras, a fin de cuentas, han sido puestas por algo.

Pero entonces él siente los brazos de ella alrededor de su propio cuerpo, tibios, suaves y certeros, deslizándose por encima de su hombro uno y por su abdomen el otro, como si se tratara de un cinturón de seguridad, sujetándolo con fuerza pero sin dañarlo. Todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo se presiona contra la espada de Sherlock, mientras su mejilla reposa sobre su hombro. No han estado nunca tan cerca, piensa él. Watson es como una fuerza que orbita alrededor de él, manteniendo siempre una distancia prudente, dándole el espacio que él requiera para poder ser… él, a fin de cuentas. Él impuso esa barrera entre ambos. Él y nadie más.

Nada lo hace más feliz que verla destruida bajo las manos de ella. Watson ha hecho casi un trabajo de ingeniería, penetrando en su coraza de a poco y sin aviso, sutilmente, como todo lo que hace. Agrietando sus paredes con besos ocasionales en la mejilla, bailes casuales, apretones de hombros y demás. Y él no supo verlo hasta ahora. ¿Cómo ha estado tan ciego?

Llora entonces, en silencio y sin mucho preámbulo, sin el dramatismo que lo caracteriza. Es una sola lágrima, escurriéndose en su mejilla, perdiéndose en el puño del suéter de ella. Watson lo abraza con más fuerzas, presionándolo contra su propio cuerpo, y una de las manos de él se entrelaza con la de ella que reposa contra su abdomen. Encajan juntos, sus cuerpos. Tal y como encajan sus mentes. Respira lentamente, concentrándose en el sonido de la respiración de ella, en la sensación de sus suaves manos, en la curva de sus senos presionándose contra los músculos de su espalda. Le es difícil divisar adonde comienza ella y adonde termina él. Le es difícil recordar qué era lo que lo atormentaba. Les es difícil pensar en una vida sin ella.

Le es difícil señalar en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormido. Pero eventualmente se despierta para encontrarse a sí mismo en la cama de Watson, sin zapatos ni camisa, envuelto en un mar de cobijas suaves, perfumadas con el aroma de su dueña. Inconcientemente, Sherlock inspira profundo contra la almohada, llenándose los pulmones de aquél aroma familiar, tranquilizante.

A juzgar por la luz que se filtra por las ventanas, debe ser la media tarde. Le duele el estómago del hambre.

Watson ha abandonado la cama hace rato, pues su lado ya está frío. Le lastima no recordar nada de la noche anterior, al menos qué se sentía dormir a su lado. Pero recuerda lo importante. Recuerda cuán esclarecedor le resultó todo. Recuerda aquellas verdades que se abrieron frente a sus ojos como las puertas hacia un mundo nuevo.

Lo que él necesitaba saber estuvo allí todo el tiempo, desde aquél día en que ella se presentó frente a él como su próxima acompañante terapéutica.

Pero alguien dijo una vez que no hay peor ciego que el que se reusa a ver. Y Sherlock ha estado mirando hacia un costado por demasiado tiempo.

La encuentra en la cocina, como era de esperarse. Tiene bolsas bajo los ojos y la tristeza no ha desaparecido del todo, pero Sherlock supone que hay cosas que no se superan con tanta facilidad como otras.

Le sonríe, sin embargo, como si nada hubiera pasado. A medias, pero con entusiasmo.

“Acabo de preparar té, si quieres un poco” comenta, mientras lee algo en su computadora.

“¿No ha llamado nadie?” inquiere él, buscando huevos y leche en la heladera. Ella niega con la cabeza. Bien. Realmente, no se siente en condiciones de volver a trabajar, si no se ve obligado a hacerlo. “Asumo que saldrás esta noche a cumplir con tu cuota de ‘mundo real’” agrega, al ver que ella está chequeando su perfil del sitio de citas. Watson suspira, cerrando su computadora en un movimiento lánguido.

“No, no esta noche. No hay propuestas interesantes” dice. Sherlock frunce el ceño.

“Tonterías, Watson. Vivimos en Nueva York. Siempre hay propuestas interesantes. Cuida mis huevos” le pide, tendiéndole la espátula y volviendo a abrir la computadora, escribiendo frenéticamente en el teclado. “¿Qué prefieres, ir al juego de los Mets o a esa obra de Broadway de la que todos los snobs están hablando?”

“¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir entradas para cualquiera de esos eventos? Deben estar agotadas hace semanas” dice ella, entre asombrada y entusiasmada, mientras vigila que los huevos no se quemen.

“Ah, Watson, he aquí una de las ventajas de ser un investigador privado. Eventualmente, comienzas a coleccionar gente que te debe favores. Gente importante. ¿Mets o Broadway?” vuelve a preguntar, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y corriendo al estudio a buscar su agenda.

“Guardemos la obra de Broadway para el próximo caso que apeste” dice ella, colocando los huevos en un plato y dejándolos sobre la mesa. Él asiente con entusiasmo, apenas pudiendo mantenerse quieto.

“¡Excelente elección! Ve a cambiarte, y no olvides tu gorra o… lo que sea que debas ponerte para este tipo de eventos” ordena él, mientras busca en su agenda el número que necesita. Ella se detiene en el rellano de la escalera y lo mira por un segundo.

“Odias el Baseball…” murmura, mirándolo sin entender… o entendiéndolo todo demasiado. Él niega con la cabeza.

“No lo odio, lo encuentro aburrido. Pero creo firmemente que, de vez en cuando, uno debe entregarse a los brazos de lo aburrido para hacer de lo excitante más interesante” responde él, mientras marca el número en su teléfono. Ahora es ella la que niega con la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa.

“Te olvidas que me has hecho leer más de veinte libros acerca de cómo detectar mentiras…” dice, mientras sube las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista.

Él no se ha olvidado. En todo caso, se alegra de que ella pueda leer las cosas que él no se atreve a decir.

-oo-

  
El juego termina por ser bueno, al menos bajo los parámetros de él. Los Mets no consiguen asegurarse la victoria hasta el último minuto, y Watson parece al borde del colapso la mayor parte del tiempo. Es increíble para él que una mujer como ella, que pocas veces pierde la calma, se deje envolver de esa forma por un simple deporte. O tal vez esto no es más que una excusa, una forma de descargar toda la tensión que envuelve su vida diaria.

Sherlock practica con su bastón y Watson corre por las mañanas e insulta a los jugadores de los Mets por la tarde. Métodos son métodos. Lo que cuenta, al final del día, es su efectividad.

Cenan en uno de los puestos de la calle porque Watson insiste en que los hotdogs de aquél carro son los mejores de la ciudad. Y son buenos. Muy buenos. Él no va a negárselo.

Para cuando vuelven a la casa, son pasadas las doce y ambos están demasiado cansados. Él cuelga ambos abrigos en el perchero mientras ella camina lentamente a la cocina para preparar dos tazas de aquél té que la ayuda a dormir. A él no le hace mucho efecto, pero lo toma de todas formas porque ya forma parte de aquella rutina nocturna que ambos tienen.

Lo toman en silencio. El tipo de silencio cómodo y tranquilo que suele caer entre ellos cuando el día ha sido muy largo. Él cree que debería decir algo más… pero no sabe a ciencia cierta qué.

“Me iré a la cama. Pero primero voy a darme una ducha” anuncia ella, rompiendo el silencio. Él asiente. El momento ya ha pasado.

“Buenas noches” murmura, intentando ocultar su desilusión. Ella se detiene antes de cruzar el umbral de la cocina, como si estuviera considerando decir algo más. Él sonríe. “Suéltalo, Watson” pide. Ella se gira sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

“¿Fue esto una cita?” inquiere, frunciendo el ceño. Él traga saliva.

“Creo que, en el hipotético caso de tener una cita conmigo, tú lo sabrías” responde, evadiendo abiertamente la pregunta. Ella asiente, y sonríe.

“Fue una buena cita” confiesa, con sinceridad, haciendo un ademán con la mano que él debe tomar como una despedida, subiendo hacia su cuarto.

Y pesar de que no hubo cena a la luz de la luna, ni besos de “buenas noches” en el umbral de la puerta… él no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir.

Sí, fue una buena cita.

  
-v-

  
Las cosas entonces se ponen raras. Sherlock sabe que han cruzado una barrera, que han entrado en un estadio nuevo y desconocido de su relación… y todo eso sólo logra ponerlo más ansioso.

Watson no vuelve a hablar ni de la cita ni de la noche en la que él durmió a su lado. Comienza a salir mucho, casi todas las noches, pero siempre acompañada de sus amigos. Incluso invita a Bell, a Alfredo, a la Sra Hudson y a Gregson y a su mujer a la casa, cocinando una cena para todos ellos. Es casi como si no quisiera estar a solas con él. Sherlock intenta que aquellas evasivas no lo desanimen.

No son del todo evasivas, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Para que Watson lo estuviera evadiendo, eso significaría que él tendría que avanzar, intentar un acercamiento, reactivar aquella parte de su relación que puso en juego cuando la invitó a salir.

Nada de eso ha ocurrido. Para él, todo el caso es simplemente una nebulosa de la que no sabe como salir.

No se ha arrepentido. En todo caso, la actitud distante no ha hecho más que confirmar aquello que él ha creído y ha sentido desde hace tiempo: que vivir su vida sin ella sería una tortura. Que la quiere como no ha querido a nadie… en mucho tiempo.

(Sino nunca en su vida).

Pero el miedo al rechazo (sumado a la idea de que él no tiene nada para ofrecerle) lo paralizan por completo. Sin tan sólo tuviera una señal, una pequeña señal, un indicio de que ella también ha pensado siquiera en eso, en ellos, en las infinitas posibilidades.

Así que él se sienta y espera, aferrándose a aquella ilusión, a la esperanza de que algún día ella le dará una pista, un atisbo tal vez de una luz verde, una posibilidad.

No esta noche, al menos. Acaban de cerrar un caso, hace no más de diez minutos, y ella ya está haciendo arreglos para encontrarse con Emily en un bar.

“Creo que hoy batimos un record, ¿no? ¿Lo resolvimos en cuánto… seis horas?” comenta, mientras ordena su escritorio, sin mirarlo siquiera. Él asiente.

“Cinco horas y doce minutos. Pero no era nada que debiera tomar más tiempo que eso” responde él. “Cuando has resuelto tantas cosas, encontrar un teléfono móvil perdido y localizar al asesino entre una lista de violadores no es gran cosa. Hemos logrado acabar con criminales mucho más brillantes y complicados en nuestra carrera en progreso, Watson” finaliza, mientras separa la información entre lo que tiene que archivarse y lo que debe ir a la basura.

“Lo que me recuerda…” murmura ella, buscando algo en el cajón de su escritorio. Se dirige entonces hasta él. “Feliz centena” dice, entregándole una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel azul. “Ya sabes… éste fue nuestro caso número cien y quería… que tuvieras algo para recordarlo” explica, mientras él lo desenvuelve con cuidado. Dentro de la cajita encuentra una medalla pequeña y plateada, una especie de pin parecido al que él suele llevar en su abrigo. Éste tiene una pequeña abeja gravada, y un par de ribetes dorados en el borde. Detrás, Watson ha hecho gravar el número cien y sus iniciales. Las de ella. Él tiene que tragar saliva para aligerar el nudo que se le acaba de formar en la garganta. “Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, las cosas… sentimentales. Pero yo sólo quería darte algo como muestra de mi agradecimiento por… lo que has hecho por mi. Lo que haces todos los días” finaliza ella, frunciéndose de hombros, como si quisiera quitarle el tono serio a todo aquello. Pero sus ojos la delatan. Sus oscuros, brillantes ojos, que apenas si pueden contener las lágrimas.

Allí está. La señal que él tanto ha estado esperando. Parada frente a él, a menos de un metro de distancia, en todo su esplendor.

Sherlock se estira un poco, y busca entre los papeles y la basura de su escritorio la pequeña cajita que ha estado escondiendo por un par de días, a sabiendas de que ella nunca buscará nada entre ese lío.

“De hecho… yo también tenía algo para darte” dice, tendiéndole el pequeño regalo. Está envuelto de forma más desprolija, pero a Watson no le importa aquello. Lo desenvuelve con el mismo cuidado, con la misma curiosidad. Sonríe cuando lee la frase que él ha gravado en la pulsera de plata, simple y discreta, como todo lo que ella usa.

“Amarás a tu torcido vecino con tu torcido corazón…” murmura ella, leyendo. “Es de mi poema favorito…”

“‘Mientras caminaba una tarde’, de Auden. Lo sé. Lo mencionaste una vez y me pareció… que te gustaría” dice él, intentando restarle importancia. Ella asiente y sonríe, quitándose la pulsera que lleva puesta y poniéndose la que acaba de recibir. “Yo también quería agradecerte… lo que has hecho por mi. Watson, tu… haces que mi vida sea tolerable. Más que eso, la haces especial. Feliz. Le has dado una nueva perspectiva, un propósito. Tu eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo” finaliza él, conciente de que se está acercando a ella de forma casi peligrosa. Sin embargo, ella no le escapa al peligro. No es una de esas mujeres. Quizás por eso él la quiere tanto.

“Me alegro de que así sea. De que sea… mutuo” murmura ella, porque realmente no necesita hablar más fuerte. Él asiente, e inconcientemente se humedece los labios. Ella inspira “¿Eso es todo?” inquiere. Él mueve los dedos de forma frenética, de aquella forma que ella conoce tan bien.

“Creo que…”

El no queda perdido entre sus labios, porque es ella la que toma el último paso que los separa y lo besa de lleno en los labios, sus suaves manos contra sus mejillas, atrayéndolo hacia su rostro, nivelándolos. Las manos de él no tardan en encontrar la cintura de Watson, devolviéndole el beso con urgencia pero con cuidado, temiendo acabar con aquél momento por forzar su intensidad.

Mientras la besa, sabe que nunca podrá volver a vivir sin eso. No hay vuelta atrás, no hay forma de retornar a las vidas que solían tener. Sabe que querrá besarla siempre y a toda hora, sentirla respirar contra su rostro, sentir le sonido breve, sutil que sube por su garganta cuando él la abraza con más fuerzas, casi levantándola del suelo. Es un gemido suspirado, contenido, saliéndole de las entrañas mismas, que la obliga a separar los labios, abriéndose a un mundo de posibilidades, abriéndose a él.

Una de sus manos abandona la cintura de ella para tomarla de la nuca, sus dedos enredándose en el sedoso cabello negro, profundizando más el beso, deseando sentir más de su piel contra la propia. Ella juega con los cortos cabellos que crecen en su nuca, presionando sus dedos con fuerza, llena del mismo deseo que lo invade a él. Él se maravilla en ella, recolecta los detalles, los cataloga y los guarda un archivo totalmente nuevo, uno que acaba de abrirse. Ella sabe a té y a menta, a aquellos caramelos que suele comer cuando las horas de investigación pasan y ninguno de los dos puede detenerse a preparar algo para comer. Sus labios son suaves, pero urgentes al mismo tiempo. Sus manos, aquellas manos que tanto lo han obsesionado, se deslizan por su espalda con dulzura y precisión, cosechando escalofríos y temblores, erizándole la piel.

Huele a Watson, sabe a Watson, se siente como Watson.

Una serie de previsibilidades que ni siquiera él podría haber imaginado. Una caja de Pandora llena de sorpresas que él no puede esperar a desenvolver, a desentrañar, a descubrir.

Su mano encuentra el final de la suave camisa que ella leva puesta, deslizándose por debajo, deleitándose en el contacto de la piel contra la piel, en la curva de su espalda, en la suavidad de su piel.

Los músculos de ella se tensan entonces, y sus labios se separan.

“No debería… no deberíamos…” comienza ella. Le está faltando el aire.

“Watson…”

“No. Esto ha sido…”

No puede siquiera terminar una frase. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y se aleja de él, de sus brazos, con velocidad, casi como si se tratara de un acto reflejo.

Él tampoco sabe que decir. Este cambio de actitud lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Y él no es un hombre que sepa como adaptarse.

“Debo irme” dice ella, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

“¿Adonde… te iras?” inquiere él, y su voz suena rasposa, lejana. Ella sacude la cabeza, y sale por la puerta, llevándose consigo sólo el abrigo y una pequeña cartera, dejándolo sólo en medio de la habitación, con sus dudas y su incertidumbre como única compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todos los comentarios y los kudos!! :) Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten como al primero.


	3. iii. Joan & Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lamento haberme tardado tanto!! Pero, como verán, este capítulo es casi el doble de largo que los demás. Espero que haya valido la espera.
> 
> Saludos a todos. :)

III

 

 

 

 

_All I want is nothing more_

_Than hear you knocking at my door_

_Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die a happy man I’m sure_

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side_

_See, you brought out the best of me_

_A part of me I’d never seen_

_You took my soul and wiped it clean_

_Our love was made for movie screens_

_But if you loved me_

_Why would you leave me?_

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

_All I want is_

_All I need is_

_To find somebody_

_I’ll find somebody_

 

  
**All I Want** by Kodaline

 

 

-i-

 

 

Sherlock recuerda una época en la que solía soñar con el momento en el que Joan Watson lo abandonara. 

 

En retrospectiva, puede que ese halla sido uno de los momentos de mayor idiotez de su vida. Y eso es mucho decir.

 

La idea de tener una acompañante terapéutico no lo entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. Era como tener a un emisario de su padre bajo su techo, controlándolo, midiéndolo, juzgándolo. Comer con el enemigo, andar a su paso, vivir con él. No, Sherlock no necesitaba ayuda. No requería de terapia alguna, ni de ningún tratamiento. Watson no era más que un estorbo, una variable a ser eliminada, un simple traspiés en su camino.

 

Pero entonces ella propuso algo mejor. Mejor que cualquier tratamiento, cualquier intervención, cualquier programa de doce pasos. Ella propuso una distracción. Un proyecto. Algo a lo que aspirar. Ella se transformó en aquello que él no sabía que necesitaba, en una pieza fundamental, en una fuente inagotable de inspiración, de claridad, de apoyo.

 

Una taza de té a la vez.

 

Él rompió eso, piensa, mientras se sumerge en el silencio de la casa deshabitada. Lejos han quedado los tiempos en los que soñaba con quitársela de encima, con cansarla hasta el hartazgo, hasta verla rendirse ante sus intentos de incomodarla, cruzando la puerta para no volver jamás.

 

No era tan difícil romper esa férrea paciencia, al parecer. No, sólo bastaba con un beso. Y nada más que eso.

 

Por eso no la llama. No la busca. No la molesta. Quiere darle su espacio, su tiempo. Quiere, por sobre todo, remediar aquello que ha roto. Ha cruzado una línea, ha quebrado un vínculo, ha atentado contra la confianza de su compañera que, hasta entonces y sin muchas objeciones, había sido indestructible. Si Joan se ha ido es porque allí, en su hogar compartido, se le hacía imposible quedarse. Si se ha ido, es porque necesita estar lejos de él. Y aún cuando Sherlock tiene la seguridad de que poco le costaría encontrarla, no se permite a sí mismo, siquiera, aventurar las posibles locaciones de su compañera. No, bajo ningún concepto puede seguir incomodándola. Si Watson quiere volver, si siente que puede perdonarlo, volverá. Lo ha hecho antes. Con suerte, también lo hará ahora.

 

(O al menos es lo que él se dice a si mismo para respirar con facilidad).

 

La Sra Hudson viene el miércoles por la mañana. Sherlock la siente en el piso inferior, lavando cacerolas y tazas, limpiando repisas, sacudiendo cortinas. No se atreve a hablarle. Desaparece en su terraza, entre sus colmenas y sus herramientas, y no baja hasta muy entrada la tarde cuando supone que su criada ya ha desaparecido.

 

La casa resplandece. Huele a desinfectante y a cera para pisos. No hay rastros del olor a té de jazmines que Watson tanto ama, ni de su inconfundible perfume. El sweater rojo que colgaba de una silla ha desaparecido, y sus botas ya no esperan a un lado de la puerta.

 

Sólo entonces, Sherlock la siente irse, abandonándolo por completo. Sólo entonces lo invade un vacío que le presiona los pulmones, apenas dejándolo respirar. La pálida luz del último sol no logra iluminar la sala, y las sombras crecen bajo sus pies, inundando la habitación de todo aquello que logra inquietar a Sherlock, que lo perturba.

 

Él, que sabía como estar solo, no tolera su propia compañía. Él, que ha vivido años de abandono y carencias, no soporta no tenerla a su lado.

 

Ah Watson, la querida Watson. Llenando sus vacíos con nada, con muy poco. Sus silencios con el susurro de una cuchara mezclando un té, el murmullo de las hojas de un libro pasándose, un largo suspiro cansado en las noches largas.

 

“Aquí estoy” parecía decir, sin darle tiempo a que él la olvide.

 

Solía molestarlo sobremanera la falta intermitente de silencio. Lo torturaba al principio. Como la sola presencia de Watson, en general.

 

Sherlock desearía que las cosas, la vida en general, no tuvieran esta maldita costumbre de estar dando vueltas las mesas a cada momento, cambiando las reglas, adulterando los parámetros. Pero el hombre es un animal de costumbres, y Watson supo, por sobre todas las cosas, transformarse en una sana costumbre. 

 

Hay una olla con sopa sobre la cocina. La Sra Hudson ha pensado en todo, se dice a sí mismo. Sherlock no tiene hambre. Apenas si ha comido algo de cereal en estos días. Apenas si se ha duchado. Conciliar el sueño no ha estado nunca en sus planes.

 

Se recuesta en el suelo, porque el frío de los mosaicos de la cocina lo ayuda a concentrarse, porque es el único lugar en el que no se ha recostado aún, porque sí.

 

Y espera.

 

No sabe por cuánto tiempo. No sabe qué.

 

Pero esperar suena lógico, sensato y seguro, en un mundo en el que todo parece cimentado en hielo fino.

 

No puede hacer otra cosa que pensar en sus manos, sus suaves y perfectas manos, tomándolo de las mejillas, acariciando su espalda, sus propios dedos nadando en aquél mar de negros cabellos, sus labios presionándose contra su boca-

 

Y entonces, cuando no pasan más de diez minutos (o de cuatro horas), su teléfono vibra.

 

Su corazón se detiene por un momento, mientras sus torpes dedos encuentran el aparato en la oscuridad. No es ella. Por supuesto que no es ella.

 

Sherlock toma su saco y sus zapatos, e intenta dejar atrás su melancolía, su desesperación, su completa alienación. Ha habido un asesinato.

 

Aparentemente, aún puede contar con los mafiosos, los desquiciados y los tortuosos de Nueva York para que le levanten el ánimo.

 

 

-oo-

 

“Era inevitable, Joan”

 

“¿Y eso que se supone que significa?”

 

Su voz suena más dolida, más dura de lo que ella intencionaba. ¿Qué era lo inevitable? ¿El beso, la huída, los sentimientos encontrados, la pena? La incertidumbre ha puesto a Joan irritable, y está comenzando a cansarla. Por eso grita. Por eso se enfada. Por eso se descarga con su amiga. Pero Emily no parece enojarse. Se sienta en el sillón, dejando de lado los juguetes que ha estado recogiendo, y le da un golpecito al almohadón a su lado, invitando a Joan a sentarse. Ella obedece.

 

“Significa que no puedes adorar tanto a una persona, idolatrarla inclusive, durante tanto tiempo, sin terminar… como terminaron ustedes. Desarrollando sentimientos, cariño, atracción… lo que sea” explica Emily, con el tono de voz que usa para sus hijos, recostándose en el sillón. Deliberadamente no ha agregado la palabra “amor” a esa lista, y Joan lo sabe. No la culpa. Ni siquiera ella sabe si lo que siente por Sherlock es amor.

 

“¿Acaso está mal idolatrar a alguien? ¿Adorarlo?” pregunta ella, sinceramente perdida. Emily niega con la cabeza.

 

“No… pero eso no es nunca una buena base para un amor serio.”

 

“El respeto lo es…”

 

“Pero no es suficiente, Joanie. Yo respeto a Bono. Lo adoro. Pero jamás me comprometería a pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Al final del día, no te enamoras del Ídolo. Te enamoras del simple dentista que te hace sentir segura, amada, contenida. Con el que compartes un baño, tres niños, la hipoteca y las noches de scrabble. Lo demás… son ideales. Sueños de pipa” finaliza, mirando hacia las fotos que reposan sobre la chimenea. Joan no sabe que contestar. Emily tiene razón, claro que la tiene. 

 

El problema es que Joan no sabe adonde están parados ella y Sherlock. Emily parece interpretar su silencio como un pedido tácito de soledad, porque se pone de pie y, besándola en la frente como besa a sus hijos antes de acostarlos, se retira de la habitación. Joan suspira, y camina lentamente hasta la pequeña habitación de huéspedes en la que Emily y su familia, amablemente, la han acogido. Ni siquiera enciende la luz, y no tiene fuerzas para colocarse el pijama. Se tumba sobre la cama sin acomodar las sábanas, inspira y cierra los ojos.

 

Hace frío. La casa de Emily es preciosa, perfecta para ella y sus niños. Pero es tan distinta a su propio hogar, al que ella comparte con Sherlock, que Joan nunca logra relajarse del todo. Joan extraña el sonido de las desvencijadas tablas de madera bajo sus pies, y la confortable calidez que le provoca sentarse en su sillón favorito, el de gastada pana roja, aquél que Sherlock nunca usará. Extraña su selección de tés. Extraña sus sábanas. Extraña el certero murmullo de los pasos de alguien más paseando de aquí a allá, susurrando teorías, pegando y despegando notas y fotografías en su pizarra.

 

Pero no quiere pensar en eso.

 

Joan desearía que las cosas fueran más simples. Paradójicamente, si fueran más simples no le resultarían tan emocionantes, tan excitantes, no captarían su interés. Si, a fin de cuentas, lo que ella ama de su vida compartida con Sherlock es la falta total de simplezas, de normalidad. ¿Es eso acaso algo a lo que ella pueda aferrarse por los próximos… cuarenta años? ¿Puede construirse una vida alrededor de eso? ¿Y qué clase de vida sería?

 

No una como la que Emily y su esposo tienen, eso es seguro. No una tranquila y monótona, en donde tu preocupación más apremiante sea el próximo pago de la hipoteca o el nuevo novio roquero de tu hija adolescente. Nunca podrías construir una vida así con Sherlock. Lo mataría. 

 

El problema es que Joan tampoco quiere esa vida. Su madre quiere esa vida para ella. Sus amigos quieren esa vida para ella. Su terapeuta quiere esa vida para ella. Y ella, por un tiempo, se convenció a sí misma que la casa en los suburbios y los hijos perfectos y el esposo ideal eran, también, la vida que ella quería para sí misma.

 

Esa ilusión duró tanto como su carrera como cirujana.

 

Suspira de nuevo, intentando aplacar la ansiedad que la embarga. Ha estado esperando algo desde hace tiempo, pero no sabe qué es exactamente lo que espera. O desde cuando. O porqué. Es extraño porque Joan, en cierta forma, se ha pasado la vida esperando. Esperando la aprobación de sus padres. Esperando la atención de su hermano. Esperando los resultados de sus exámenes. Esperando que sus pacientes de despierten de la anestesia. Esperando que la junta médica decida que hacer con ella. Esperando que Liam se aparezca en la clínica de rehabilitación. Esperando que su cliente se reponga del todo. Esperando que le ofrezcan un nuevo cliente. Esperando y esperando, sin desesperar, sin perder la paciencia, la fe. Y ahora, sin embargo… ahora, que no sabe qué es lo que espera, ahora se siente más ansiosa que nunca. 

 

Sherlock ha desaparecido. Al principio Joan estaba agradecida por eso, incluso conmovida. Ahora, no sabe si no debería preocuparse. 

 

De nuevo, Joan no sabe del todo qué es lo que quiere, que desea. No quiere que él la busque, pero quiere saber si está bien. No puede volver a la casa, pero definitivamente nunca se sentirá a gusto en el hogar que la tiene como invitada de honor, sin importar cuánto aprecio le tengan los dueños de casa, ni cuánto cariño inviertan en ella.

 

De seguro no quiere pasar otra noche sin dormir, mirando hacia el techo, hacia las pálidas e insípidas paredes de su habitación, pensando en no pensar, esperando respuestas mágicas, esperando un momento de iluminación.

 

Esperando.

 

Suspira de nuevo, como si eso servirá de algo. El viento al otro lado de la ventana sopla con fuerza, presagiando una tormenta. Extraña el sonido de las abejas. Extraña a Clyde, masticando lentamente sus vegetales a su lado, en su pequeño terrario. Extraña el perfume a leña y papeles, a té recién hecho, a algún químico que Sherlock ha usado en un experimento. Extraña tanto a Sherlock que sólo pensar en él le hace doler el estómago. 

 

Tal vez si cierra los ojos, si se deja envolver por el sonido del viento, puede pretender por un segundo que está en su casa, en su habitación, en sus sábanas, haciendo esos simples ejercicios de meditación que la ayudan a dormir. Y Sherlock está allí también, rumiando en el piso de abajo, abriendo y cerrando candados y dejándolos caer en el bote metálico que siempre tiene a la izquierda de su silla, haciéndolos repiquetear sostenidamente. 

 

Pero todo lo que consigue, porque mucho que se concentra, es silencio. Un silencio pesado, aplastante. No hay goteras, ni cañerías que crujan en la oscuridad, ni tablas de madera sueltas. Sólo el viento silbante… y nada más.

 

Lloraría, si no estuviera tan cansada. Rezaría, si no hubiera perdido la fe. 

 

Y entonces, de la nada, el sonido zumbante de su teléfono móvil interrumpe el silencio penetrante. Joan se incorpora con rapidez, los huesos de su cintura quejándose contra el colchón. Son pasadas las tres de la mañana, y este mensaje puede significar una sola cosa: la espera ha terminado.

 

 

-oo-

 

 

Le toma más de veinte minutos llegar a la escena del crimen. Sherlock sabe que podría haber solicitado que un vehículo de la fuerza policial lo recoja, pero también sabe que los policías de Nueva York aún siguen sin apreciarlo demasiado. Aún él, que no entiende mucho de relaciones interpersonales, sabe cuando no debe forzar una situación incómoda.

 

De todas maneras, las caminatas nocturnas por las calles citadinas suelen proveerle bastante información. Por ejemplo, que el restaurante filipino que queda a dos calles de su morada funciona como casa de apuestas después de las doce. O que uno de sus vecinos tiene un fetiche por las máscaras de animales. O que la ciudad siempre será más bonita cuando sus calles están llenas.

 

O tal vez lo que la hace menos interesante a sus ojos es la falta de la certera compañía que, desde hace un tiempo, lo acompaña en sus caminatas. El sonido de sus propios pasos se siente extraño sin la cacofonía que producen los altos tacones de Watson chasqueando a su lado, sacándole chispas al cemento.

 

El mundo pierde un poco de su color cuando ella no está. 

 

Los móviles de la policía se divisan desde la distancia. Las luces están encendidas, tiñendo de azul el angosto callejón. Las radios zumban. Es Bell el que lo recibe, una taza de humeante café en su mano, y un par de ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

 

“Holmes. Llegas justo a tiempo, los forenses estarán aquí en cinco minutos y desarmarán todo” dice, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa que no llega a ser cálida porque el cansancio no se lo permite. 

 

“Me lo supuse” responde él, colocándose los guantes de látex. “¿Llamado anónimo?” inquiere. Bell niega con la cabeza.

 

“Uno de nuestros chicos vino a arrestar a unos camellos que usan este callejón y lo encontró. Sin identificación, sin billetera, sin teléfono” explica, dándole un último trago a su café y entregándole la taza vacía al agente más cercano. Sherlock piensa en Joan, y en cuánto le gustan a ella este tipo de casos, los NN, como lo llaman los detectives. Watson…

 

“Detective Bell… quería decirle que Watson…”

 

“Si, ya está aquí, está revisándolo. Según ella lo han golpeado…” 

 

Sherlock nunca llega a escuchar la explicación del detective Bell, porque al entrar al callejón se encuentra con una visión, tal vez la mas hermosa que haya visto en mucho tiempo (si no en toda su vida). Watson está en cuclillas, su vista examinando el cadáver con detenimiento, diseccionándolo con los ojos. Su cabello está atado, y lleva el mismo abrigo con el que, hace días, salió corriendo por la puerta delantera de su hogar para no volver. 

 

El aire lo ha abandonado. Sherlock tiene que apretar sus manos, formando dos puños a sus costados, para impedir que tiemblen demasiado. Ella está allí. Ella ha aparecido. Ella está bien.

 

Ella está mirando la escena del crimen como si se tratara de una pintura, un cuadro de ballet, su película preferida. Y Sherlock sabe, con aquel nivel de certeza que lo caracteriza, que jamás en su vida querrá a alguien con tanto fervor como la quiere a ella.

 

Inspira, controlando su entusiasmo, su excitación, porque a fin de cuentas alguien ha sido asesinado, y hay un crimen que espera a ser resuelto.

 

“¿Qué tenemos aquí?” inquiere, colocándose al otro lado del cadáver, examinándolo tan de cerca como puede. Por un breve momento cree que la ve, por el rabillo de su ojo, sonreír. A diferencia de la de Bell, la sonrisa de Watson nunca carece de calidez. Una de las tantas cosas que él adora de ella.

 

“No mucho. Hombre, de unos cincuenta. Clase alta, a juzgar por sus ropas. Recientemente operado del corazón. Aún no ha cicatrizado del todo, de hecho. Y puede que haya viajado a Venezuela recientemente” explica ella, incorporándose para estudiar los alrededores. Sherlock asiente y sonríe, porque no puede evitarlo.

 

“¿El anillo de Aguamarina?” inquiere él. Es ella ahora la que asiente. 

 

“¿Alguien quiere explicarme de qué me he perdido?” dice Bell, y sólo entonces Sherlock recuerda que ha estado ahí todo el tiempo.

 

“No de mucho. Esta piedra celeste en su anillo se denomina, comúnmente, Aguamarina. Es típica de las Islas Venezolanas. Y, ¿nota la marca en su muñeca? Al parecer, se ha bronceado recientemente, pues aún está algo irritado, y le ha quedado la marca de la pulsera que suelen colocar en los hoteles de alta categoría para identificar a sus clientes” finaliza él. Bell asiente, anotando lo que considera importante en su pequeña libretita. 

 

“Eso podría agilizar un poco la cosa. ¿Causa de muerte?” pregunta. Sherlock señala a Watson, invitándola a responder.

 

“Fuerte golpe en la frente o, para ser más específica, en la mollera. El asesino sabía lo que hacía. Y el hecho de que le halla quitado las identificaciones me hace creer que esto ha sido un trabajo, un asesinato por encargo” dice.

 

“Bien. Pasaré las huellas por el sistema a ver si conseguimos algo, y les enviaré lo que tenga en las próximas horas” responde Bell, guardando su libreta en el interior de su abrigo y dejándolos solos. Sherlock se quita los guantes y los bota en la bolsa que algún agente ha dejado en el suelo. Joan lo imita. Hay un breve momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirar al otro, a hablar, a respirar siquiera. El cadáver sirve como excusa al menos. Es Watson la que rompe el hielo cuando la cosa se torna insostenible.

 

“¿Estás seguro de que no mataste a este hombre sólo para ver si yo aparecía?” inquiere, conteniendo una sonrisa. Sus oscuros ojos lo examinan con el mismo detenimiento con el que, hasta hace un momento, examinaban la escena del crimen. Sherlock le devuelve una mirada equitativamente escudriñadora.

 

“Watson, no digas tonterías. Matarlo de un golpe en la mollera sería prácticamente el equivalente de confesar la autoría del crimen. Al menos tus expertos ojos se darían cuenta, de todos modos” dice él, siguiéndole la corriente. 

 

“Sí, tienes razón. A menos claro que estuvieras intentando apuntar a un singular gesto romántico…” murmura ella, sus palabras flotando en el aire, las incontables inferencias danzando en la mente de Sherlock, nublando su juicio. 

 

“¿Crees que un cadáver es el equivalente de un ramo de rosas en mi libro?” pregunta, divertido. Ella sonríe y se encoje de hombros, y él quiere corregirla. ¡Oh, cuánto quisiera poder corregirla! Tomarla en sus brazos y besarla de nuevo, tal y como la besó, tal y como la besaría a casa momento y en cada día. Mataría por sentir su cabello entre sus dedos de nuevo, sentirla moldeándose a su cuerpo, respirando en su mejilla, vibrando contra su piel.

 

Pero no puede, porque de asustarla de nuevo, de verla partir, moriría. Entonces se conforma con colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y mirar a otro lado, a cualquier lugar menos al rostro de Watson.

 

“Vamos a casa” dice ella, cruzando sobre el cadáver con aquella gracia que emana de sus pasos, arreglándose su propio abrigo, pasando a su lado sin agregar nada más.

 

Y Sherlock suelta un suspiro, cuando ella no puede oírlo, que sabe a esperanza.

 

 

-oo-

 

 

“Yo prepararé el té y tu pones la pizarra” avisa ella, quitándose el abrigo y dirigiéndose a la cocina. No hay mucho aún para poner en la pizarra, no hasta que Bell no envíe el resto de la información, pero Sherlock no quiere contradecirla. De todas formas, le tomará tiempo encontrar todos sus implementos, puesto que la Sra Hudson tiene una tendencia más que reprochable a cambiar todo de lugar. 

 

“Por casualidad… ¿esa sopa que está en la cocina no es de tortuga, no?” inquiere Watson después de un momento, inundando la sala de olor a té de jazmín a su paso. Sherlock la ha extrañado tanto que las rodillas se le debilitan por un segundo.

 

“No hay de qué temer, Watson. La sopa es de hongos, y Clyde está durmiendo en su terrario. O en el cajón del armario del segundo piso. No puedo recordarlo” dice, con sinceridad, mientras toma asiento y una de las tazas. Watson se deja caer en su sillón favorito, el más viejo y gastado, y cruza sus piernas con aquél gesto automático que él tanto le conoce. Luce perfecta allí, con su suéter rojo oscuro y su cabello recogido de forma prolija. Como si nunca se hubiera ido. De nuevo, el silencio se apodera de la habitación. Son incontables las horas que han pasado en silencio en el pasado. Es una de las tantas cualidades maravillosas de su asociación, piensa él. El respeto por el silencio. La noción de que a veces es mejor callar o, en todo caso, decir sólo lo necesario. Sin embargo, aquellos silencios no tenían la connotación incómoda y pesada que tiene el de ahora. 

 

(¿Cómo dos personas que miden, que calculan todo con minuciosidad, que deducen, pueden haber caído en el juego de la prueba y el error?)

 

Sherlock tamborilea sus dedos contra la taza de forma ansiosa. Hay demasiado que él quisiera decir, pero por algún extraño motivo las palabras no pueden siquiera formarse en su mente. Así que en lugar de hablar, Sherlock le da otro sorbo a su té y espera. Espera a que las cosas funcionen. Espera un momento de lucidez. 

 

Y Watson termina por salvarlo. Porque eso es lo que ella hace, a fin de cuentas.

 

“Quería agradecerte… por darme mi tiempo. Lamento haberme ido así el otro día. Yo sólo…” comienza ella, y su voz es apenas más que un susurro. Hay algo tan intrínsecamente roto en la forma en la que ella lo mira, en la expresión de su rostro, que Sherlock tiene que tomar otro sorbo de té sólo para aplacar el nudo en su garganta. 

 

“No, Watson, no debes agradecerme. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberte incomodado” responde él, sin alzar tampoco la voz, sin mirarla, sin respirar. Ella suspira.

 

“Tu no me incomodaste, Sherlock. Fue algo que ambos hicimos, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…”

 

“¿No?” suelta él, y su voz suena demasiado cargada de esperanza. Ella niega con la cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

 

“No, claro que no. Ese beso… significó algo. Tuvimos un momento. Uno que nunca olvidaré” agrega, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa y llevándose las rodillas al pecho, abrazándose a sí misma. Sherlock sabe lo suficiente acerca del lenguaje corporal como para saber lo que eso significa.

 

“Pero…” agrega él, invitándola a continuar, preparándose para lo que se viene. 

 

“¿Porqué asumes que hay un “pero”?” inquiere, volviendo a sonreír. 

 

“Tal vez porque saliste corriendo y desapareciste por cuatro días” dice él, y su tono suena mucho más duro de lo que él pretendía, casi como un reproche. Watson sacude la cabeza, negando cansada, y él reconoce el gesto porque lo ve a diario, constantemente, siempre dirigido hacia él. 

 

“Sherlock…” murmura ella, previsiblemente, sin mirarlo siquiera. Es él el que niega ahora.

 

“No, Watson, no te excuses. No es necesario. Fue un impulso, lo sé. Fue un breve momento de debilidad por parte nuestra, uno que no se repetirá jamás. Si eso es lo que deseas” agrega, acercándose inconcientemente a la mesa, a ella, sin invadirla. Watson vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, escondiéndose detrás de su cabello por un momento.

 

“Y, ¿qué es lo que tu deseas?” pregunta después de un segundo, mirándolo a los ojos. Él suspira.

 

“Quiero que seas… feliz. Eso es lo que quiero” responde, simplemente, porque eso es lo que quiere, lo que verdaderamente quiere, lo que resume todo. Los hombros de ella se caen, y si Sherlock no la conociera más diría que está por llorar. Pero no lo hace. Le mantiene la mirada por un segundo, un breve momento, y cierra los ojos. Él siente que debe profundizar en la noción. “Desearía que esa felicidad fuera conmigo, desde luego que sí. Pero si este… acercamiento no ha hecho más que confirmarte que no puedes, no quieres, o no debes entablar un tipo nuevo, distinto de relación conmigo… yo se adaptarme, Watson. Y seré feliz sabiendo que eres feliz con alguien más, con algo más-”

 

“Espera… ¿crees que yo me fui porque no te quiero? ¿Eso es lo que crees?” inquiere ella, abriendo los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la revelación. Él frunce el ceño.

 

“¿Porqué más habría alguien de abandonar a otra persona?” pregunta, sin entender. Ahora si los ojos de ella lucen tristes, verdaderamente tristes, el tipo de tristeza que no puedes ocultar con nada.

 

“Sherlock… jamás, nunca, vuelvas a repetir eso” dice ella, remarcando sus palabras; “Sé que ha sido difícil para ti convivir con la noción de que alguien pueda quererte en serio, sin buscar nada a cambio. Sé que la vida te ha enseñado otra cosa. Pero creí que para estas alturas entenderías… que yo nunca seré como ellos. No importa lo que ocurra, lo que nos ocurra… no voy a abandonarte. ¿Eso está claro?” finaliza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él se siente desnudo bajo la mirada de ella, expuesto de una manera tan íntima y tan personal que lo asusta. Watson, y sólo Watson, puede mirarlo así, puede entenderlo así. Asiente, porque las palabras de Watson lo han conmovido a tal punto que no puede decir nada más.

 

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo? ¿Acerca de que no era justo que yo fuera la única que te conociera a fondo, por lo que realmente eres?” inquiere ella ante el silencio de él. Sherlock vuelve a asentir. “Es esa la razón por la que me fui. Eso es lo que me persigue. Yo no puedo… no puedo ser todo en tu vida, Sherlock. Tu socia, tu aprendiz, tu acompañante, tu mejor amiga, a veces tu hija, a veces tu madre, tu conciencia… no debería ser así. No debería ser así porque tu eres el hombre más especial, más singular y más increíble que yo he conocido jamás. Y te mereces más que sólo eso” explica ella, y se ha puesto de pie para acercarse hasta él, hasta el otro lado del escritorio que, días atrás, los vio besarse con una pasión férrea y única. Sherlock inspira profundamente mientras repasa sus palabras, y en un breve impulso de cariño embriagador, toma una de las manos de ella entre las suyas, besándola con ternura. Watson no opone resistencia alguna.

 

“Si así va a ser debes saber… que tú eres para mi excepcional, Watson. Una en un millón. Si no he buscado otro socio, otro aprendiz, otro acompañante… es porque sé que no encontraré jamás a uno mejor.” dice, acariciándole los nudillos con delicadeza. “Y debes saber que no importa los roles que ocupemos, los nombres que utilicemos, el tiempo que nos dediquemos o la fuerza de nuestro vínculo… irrevocablemente hay algo que nunca cambiará…”

 

“¿Y eso que es?” inquiere ella, tomándolo del mentón y obligándolo a mirarla. 

 

“Moriría por ti y mataría por ti, Watson. Pues así de ferviente es mi fe en ti” murmura, su voz cargada de sinceridad, sus ojos sin abandonar los de ella. Watson asiente, y estira sus dedos para acariciarle el cabello, la curva de su oído, el músculo de su mandíbula. 

 

“Con un poco de suerte, no tendrás que recurrir a ninguna de las dos opciones…” bromea ella, su pulgar trazando círculos en la mejilla de él, en la barba que no ha sido afeitada en bastante tiempo. Y él sonríe, intentando no dejarse invadir por la pena creciente, por la negativa que flota en el aire, por la sensación de profundo desasosiego que ha comenzado a expandirse por sus poros. Sonríe, porque Watson lo merece. Porque cree firmemente en sus propias palabras, y la felicidad de él depende enteramente de la de ella. Sonríe, porque tienen un caso que resolver y una vida por delante a la que hacerle frente, de un día a la vez, pero juntos. Y cualquier dosis de Watson es mejor que ninguna dosis de Watson.

 

El tiempo dirá. Dirá si Sherlock está en condiciones de cumplir su palabra, de mantenerse al margen, de priorizar la comodidad de Watson por sobre todo. Pero los números no están a su favor. Porque Sherlock puede sobrevivir a su odiosa relación con su padre, a su sobriedad, al constante juzgar que el mundo impone sobre su estilo de vida, a ser único en su tipo, a que un caso no salga como lo planeado. Pero no sabe si podrá, una vez más, sobrevivir a un corazón roto.

 

Ella le da un apretón a sus manos y le besa la mejilla, tal y como aquella noche en el barco en París, sólo un breve roce de sus labios contra su barba. Huele a té, a papeles, a miel. Él podría moverse un centímetro y capturar sus suaves labios en los suyos. La idea es tentadora, y el perfume lo embriaga.

 

Pero ha hecho una promesa, y moriría antes de traicionarla. Así que la deja ir, sin mirarla siquiera, sintiendo sólo el sonido sordo de sus pasos contra las tablas de madera, sintiéndola alejarse de él.

 

Aun cuando no está a más de dos metros… la siente a un mundo de distancia.

 

 

-ii-

 

No vuelven a hablar de aquel incidente, ni de la charla posterior. Por un tiempo, de hecho, no hablan realmente. Discuten minuciosamente acerca de tipos de pólvoras y hornos crematorios y acuerdos prenupciales, de todo lo que se ponga en sus caminos y de nada en particular. Los crímenes se suceden uno tras el otro manteniéndolos ocupados, y Sherlock comienza a ponerle mas énfasis a su trabajo como sponsor, acudiendo a dos reuniones semanales e, incluso, a jornadas ilustrativas en los fines de semana.

 

“No me comprometo a hacer algo si no voy a dedicarle todo el tiempo que pueda, Watson” se explica una tarde, mientras ella intenta quitarse un par de esposas que él le ha puesto hace dos minutos y medio, de acuerdo con el reloj de la cocina. “Además, estas reuniones son un buen ambiente para desarrollar mi pensamiento deductivo”

 

“Se supone que debes estar prestando atención a los asistentes y a sus historias, Sherlock. No examinándolos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio” murmura ella, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, su ceño fruncido, concentrada al máximo. Él elige no darle importancia a ese comentario, y se retira de la habitación cargando la comida de Clyde en su pequeño contenedor.

 

Joan solo relaja sus dedos cuando sabe que él ya no puede verla. Estas esposas son imposibles. De hecho, está empezando a creer que son realmente imposibles, y que Sherlock se las colocó sólo para gastarle una broma. O tal ves son las mismas esposas de siempre, pero ella no puede concentrarse del todo en su tarea. Su mente ha estado bastante volátil en las últimas semanas, de todas formas.

 

El hecho es que, así como no han vuelto a hablar del incidente, tampoco han estado comunicándose del todo. No hablan de las cosas importantes, al menos. Ella apenas puede preguntar acerca de sus reuniones, y él ya no espera a que ella vuelva de sus citas para interrogarla. No la espera, de hecho. Se retira a su habitación y no aparece hasta la próxima mañana. El Sherlock de estos días se parece más al niño terco que ella conoció al principio, cerrado y privado, que al que la besó en el estudio días atrás. Y ella no sabe como arreglar aquello, porque tiene la impresión de que acercándose a él sólo le provocará un daño mayor.

 

“No me esperes para cenar, Watson. Alfredo acaba de informarme que iremos con algunos de mis pares a un… Bar de Jugos. No se en qué consiste, pero la intriga puede más que el rechazo” dice él, irrumpiendo de nuevo en la habitación y poniéndole fin a su tren de pensamiento. Joan asiente, y vuelve a su tarea, colocando el pequeño alambre dentro de la cerradura una vez más. “Y si Bell llama…”

 

“De seguro te llamará a ti también, así que no hay de qué preocuparse” dice ella, volviendo a centrar su vista en una de las ventanas de la cocina. Sherlock se detiene en seco, se gira sobre sus talones y se detiene frente a ella.

 

“¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando, Watson?” inquiere, en un susurro, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. 

 

“¿Porqué crees que hay algo que me preocupa?” responde ella, controlando su voz, intentando contener toda señal de disconformidad. 

 

“Porque te has pasado doce minutos de tu marca personal. Claramente estás teniendo problemas con esas esposas” comenta. Ella no puede evitar la furia que la invade.

 

“Pues comienzo a creer que no me diste las esposas de siempre, Sherlock, puesto que estas parecen imposibles de-”

 

No termina la frase porque él se acerca a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, su rostro a milímetros del de ella, sus manos buscando sus dedos, guiándolos hasta la cerradura. Huele a pasta dental y a aquella colonia que a veces usa después de afeitarse, y su respiración se siente cálida contra la mejilla de ella. Joan lo mira con atención, y sus brillantes ojos azules le devuelven una mirada llena de todo aquello que ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir. Y, como si nada y sin darse cuenta, se oye el chasquido de la cerradura y las muñecas de Joan son liberadas del frío metal que estaba lastimándola.

 

“Deberás ponerte algo de hielo…” murmura él, acercando las manos de ella a sus ojos y examinándolas con cuidado. Ella mueve sus dedos, intentando aplacar el entumecimiento, intentando concentrarse en algo que no sea él, porque no han estado tan cerca desde la noche en que ella volvió, porque no puede siquiera mirarlo a los ojos sin que le duela el estómago. 

 

(¿Cuánto puede extrañarse a una persona que está a menos de un metro de distancia?)

 

“Estaré bien. Vas a llegar tarde a tu reunión…” responde, recostándose sobre su silla para alejarse de él tanto como puede. Sherlock se pone de pié y, así como si nada, vuelve a colocarse en aquél lugar frío y distante que ha ocupado en los últimos días. Y la frustra a tal punto que ella quisiera gritarle, tirarle las esposas en la cara. Pero no lo hace. Porque si hay algo que Sherlock ha logrado, eso es moldear su paciencia.

 

“Nos vemos mañana” dice, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y desapareciendo. Antes de que llegue a la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, alguien llama al portero. Joan se pone de pie, dispuesta a tratar con la inesperada visita.

 

“¿Tienen algún plan para los próximos seis días?” inquiere Bell, ingresando en la casa sin siquiera saludar, dándoles a cada uno una carpeta gris con un par de archivos. 

 

“Creo que mi curiosidad por conocer el Bar de Jugos no será saciada…” comenta Sherlock, dándole un vistazo rápido al archivo. Demasiado rápido porque, al parecer, no ha entendido del todo el papel que juegan ellos en esta investigación.

 

“¿Quieres explicarme porqué es expresamente indispensable que Sherlock y yo actuemos como un matrimonio de Queens?” inquiere ella, intentando no matar a Bell con la mirada porque, después de todo, Marcus no tiene la culpa de nada. 

 

El rostro de Sherlock se vuelve entonces tan pálido como le es posible, y Joan se alegra de que al menos él también se sienta intimidado por la situación. 

 

(El problema es que, mientras toma sus cosas y repasa el archivo que Bell acaba de darle, Joan comienza a sentir detrás de aquello intimidante y preocupante, una leve pizca de emoción). 

 

 

-oo-

 

“La clave es mentir lo menos posible” explica Bell, sin retirar la vista del camino; “No mientan acerca de cuestiones innecesarias como… cuándo y dónde se conocieron o cuál es su deporte favorito. Es más sencillo, más seguro armar una fachada sobre cuestiones propias y personales. Es mucho más fácil de mantener” finaliza. Joan asiente, intentando aprovechar al máximo aquellos últimos momentos con Marcus porque, después de todo, él es un experto en operaciones de incógnito, mientras que ella apenas está insertándose en el mundo de la mentira programada.

 

“Lo que no entiendo es porqué tenemos que ser Watson y yo los infiltrados, y no un par de agentes. O, mejor, porqué no entramos allí con cincuenta efectivos e interrogamos a todos” pregunta Sherlock, por enésima vez. No deja de tamborilear sus dedos contra sus rodillas, y está logrando sacarla a ella, que no está tan lejos del ataque de nervios personal, de sus casillas. 

 

“Recibimos una llamada del Fiscal del Distrito pidiendo discreción, Holmes. No podemos entrar a la fuerza. Da las gracias de que al menos nos dejaron meter a dos de los nuestros ahí” explica Gregson, y Joan puede oír el cansancio en su voz. 

 

No es un caso complicado en sí mismo, pero las circunstancias han logrado ponerlos a todos más que nerviosos. Dos cadáveres fueron encontrados en un centro de terapias para parejas esa misma mañana, hace no más de dos horas, y no hay pista alguna acerca del asesino. Lo que si saben con certeza es que ha sido alguno de los demás concurrentes al programa, porque las cámaras de seguridad no registraron a nadie foráneo entrando o saliendo del edificio. Los empleados y los doctores también han quedado descartados, puesto que sus cuartos también son monitoreados, y no se detectaron movimientos inusuales.

 

En síntesis, algún integrante de las seis parejas restante asesinó a los Miller, un matrimonio de maestros de Michigan, para volver a su cuarto, a su cama, a pretender que nada había ocurrido. A simple vista, Joan pensó que el caso era pan comido. Pero entonces Bell le explicó que el dueño del Instituto tiene contactos importantes, tan importantes que el mismismo Fiscal del Distrito llamó al Capitán Gregson para rogarle que las investigaciones pertinentes se realicen con la mayor discreción posible, intentando así preservar el buen nombre de la Institución. 

 

Las alternativas eran limitadas, y Gregson se vio obligado a recurrir a sus asesores una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, la situación no le inspira a Joan nada de confianza.

 

Por empezar, nunca ha participado en una misión encubierta, y no tiene siquiera una mínima idea de si posee la capacidad de llevar adelante la misión. Sí, Sherlock le ha enseñado a mentir, a ocultar la verdad, incluso a leer las mentiras ajenas. Pero hacerse pasar por otra persona es muy diferente a decir un par de mentiras aquí o allí. 

 

Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente preocupante, Sherlock y ella deben aparentar estar casados. Esto no hubiera sido un problema hace unas semanas atrás. De hecho, Joan habría encontrado algo de confort en la idea de apoyarse en él de esa manera. Pero las cosas han cambiado tanto en el último tiempo, que ella está segura de que uno de los dos morirá de la incomodidad antes de que la misión termine. 

 

La idea de convivir por un par de días con un asesino encubierto tampoco la emociona.

 

“Seré una veterinaria. ¿Está bien eso?”pregunta, intentando buscar la mirada de Marcus por el espejo retrovisor. Él se frunce de hombros.

 

“Lo que te sirva. Lo que te entusiasme, de hecho. Si la gente te ve hablando con entusiasmo de tu trabajo, tiende a creerte más” sugiere él, chequeando en su GPS el siguiente giro. Joan asiente, y comienza a agregarle más capas a esa idea.

 

“Yo seré un músico independiente, mantenido por la riqueza de mi esposa trabajadora” agrega Sherlock. Joan no puede evitar sonreír.

 

“Ya quisieras…” murmura, intentando que sólo él la escuche, sonrojándose un poco aún cuándo no se cruzan la mirada.

 

“Bien… aquí los dejamos” dice Bell, estacionando el auto a un lado del camino; “Recuerden, no hay señal de teléfono ni Internet, así que coloqué un radio en el bolso de Joan para comunicarnos. Si precisan que investigue algo, sólo pídanlo y haremos que alguien del servicio les deje los papeles en la habitación” finaliza, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y dándole las llaves del auto a Sherlock. Automáticamente, él se las da a Watson.

 

“Yo no manejo. Nunca pude adaptarme a manejar del lado opuesto de la carretera” explica, al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Gregson.

 

“Suerte” contesta él, dándole a Joan un apretón en el hombro mientras ella se sube en el asiento del conductor.

 

En cuánto cruzan las puertas de entrada del complejo, Sherlock estira su mano, la posa en la rodilla de Joan y comienza a trazar círculos con su pulgar. A Joan le parece que lo hace más para relajarse a sí mismo que para liberar algo de la tensión que ella carga en sus hombros. Y, sin embargo, ese simple gesto logra hacerla soltar un suspiro, aligerando un poco el peso en su pecho.

 

“¿Listo?” dice ella, apagando el motor del auto. Él asiente, y entrelaza sus dedos. De pronto sacude su cabeza, como si hubiera recordado algo.

 

“Aún falta algo…” dice, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de plástico, de las que usan para guardar evidencias. Se oye un leve tintineo mientras Sherlock saca las alianzas de la bolsa. Joan extiende su mano izquierda, esperando que él le de la que le corresponde. Pero Sherlock toma su mano en la de él y, girándola, le pone el anillo en el dedo anular con cuidado, casi con cariño. Joan alza la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Él parece a punto de vomitar.

 

“Si algo de lo que hago en esta semana cruza una línea… o traiciona tu confianza-” comienza él, pero ella lo interrumpe poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. Toma entonces la alianza que ha quedado en la bolsa plástica y se la coloca a él sin decir una palabra, con el mismo cuidado con el que él le colocó la de ella. Se atreve entonces a mirarlo a los ojos, intentando transmitirle una tranquilidad que no siente, y un amor que nunca dejará de sentir (sin importar cuánto se esmere en mantenerlo a ralla, en los oscuros rincones de su mente). Dure un segundo, no más de eso, porque se ven interrumpidos por uno de los empleados del Instituto que viene a retirar sus bolsos.

 

“Cuidado con el de mi esposa, por favor. Si rompes algunos de sus zapatos de cuero, morirás antes de lo que puedas disculparte” bromea él, mientras se baja del auto y busca en su bolsillo algo de propina. Ella ríe exageradamente, estirando su mano para tomar la de él, intercalando sus dedos, sintiendo la alianza de Sherlock entre sus propios nudillos. 

 

Y puede que no sea del todo acertado pero, casi de inmediato, el miedo la abandona. Es casi imposible tenerle miedo a algo cuando Sherlock Holmes está en tu equipo.

 

 

-oo-

 

Si de Sherlock dependiera, todos los presentes en la sala deberían terminar presos. La sola idea de que estas parejas han pagado más de veinte mil dólares para un tratamiento de una semana le parece, como mínimo, estúpida. Y no es que él tenga algo en contra de los tratamientos. Él le debe la vida a uno, y lo sabe. Pero también sabe que hay cosas que no requieren de tanta cháchara. Está casi seguro de que los problemas de estas parejas se resolverían con una simple y honesta charla. O con un divorcio, en ciertos casos. Pero no, ellos eligen seguir intentándolo. Una y otra vez. Lastimándose, hasta que la muerte los separe. Watson le pellizca el dorso de la mano de forma disimulada entonces, casi como si supiera que él no está prestando atención. Él no necesita prestar atención a los problemas de pareja de los demás. Eso no lo conducirá al asesino. Sin embargo, endereza su espalda en el asiento y le da un apretón a la mano de su esposa ficticia, sólo para demostrar que ha recibido el mensaje.

 

“Cómo todos saben, los Miller han tenido que retirarse por un par de problemas personales. La vacante se ha llenado esta misma mañana, sin embargo. Démosle la bienvenida a Sherlock y Joan, nuestros nuevos participantes” dice animadamente la psicóloga que, al parecer, dirige el grupo de la mañana. Hay una ronda de saludos cariñosos, a los que Sherlock responde con su mejor sonrisa y, haciendo uso de una energía extrema, un ademán con su mano. “Sherlock, Joan, ¿quieren contarnos un poco acerca de ustedes?” pide la psicóloga. Joan asiente.

 

“¿Quieres contar tu la historia, cariño? Tu eres mucho mejor contándola” pide ella, con una dulzura en su voz que suena casi… empalagosa. Los demás no parecen notarlo. Los demás no conocen el tono irónico y casi sarcástico que Joan usa la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

“Si insistes…” murmura él, acomodándose mejor en la silla, y acomodando por sobre todo las ideas. “Bueno, mi esposa y yo hemos estado juntos por cuatro años. Vivimos en Queens. Ella posee una clínica veterinaria y yo soy un compositor independiente de bandas sonoras para… películas y todo tipo de proyectos. Y nos conocimos cuando…”

 

Su mente se pone en blanco. ¿Cómo explicar cuándo se conocieron?

 

“Cuando pusiste ese anuncio en el periódico buscando un nuevo compañero de apartamento…” dice ella, sin titubear siquiera. Sherlock la mira, y la adoración que crece en su rostro es genuina, real. Esta mujer va a volverlo loco.

 

“Exacto. Tuve una mala pasada en unos negocios y perdí todo mi dinero, así que tuve que buscarme un compañero de apartamento para poder mantenerme en pie. Y, déjenme decirles… al principio no toleraba estar siquiera en la misma habitación que ella. De una forma extraña, ella no hacía más que recordarme que yo había fracasado. Pero eventualmente… tuve que ceder ante su encanto. Ella era difícil. Compleja. Un enigma en sí misma. Pero nunca en mi vida algo me dio tanto placer, me emocionó tanto, como tratar de descifrar ese enigma” finaliza él, regalándoles a los presentes una media sonrisa, porque no se atreve a mirar a Watson a los ojos. 

 

Bell les recomendó que no mientan cuando no fuera estrictamente necesario. Sherlock supone que decir las verdades a las que uno le teme entra en la categoría de “no mentir”. 

 

“¿Y que hay de ti, Joan? ¿Qué nos puedes decir de Sherlock?” inquiere la psicóloga. Watson suelta una risita, y Sherlock cree que está haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

 

“Que al principio fue complicado. Imposible, incluso. Si yo era un enigma, él era una fórmula matemática sin resolución. Cada vez que creía llegar al final de la cuestión, se abrían nuevos interrogantes. Y eventualmente, entre la confusión y el enojo, algo cambió. En él, en mi, en nosotros. Fue tan paulatino que no podría siquiera explicar cómo fue, pero a fin de cuentas no importa. Lo que importa es que tuvimos… el valor suficiente para aceptar lo que sentíamos, y actuar en consecuencia. Creo que mi vida con Sherlock se resume en la idea de que no podría, no querría y no debería vivir sin él. Él es para mi una fuente inagotable de… de vida” explica ella, sonriendo abiertamente, aquél tipo de sonrisa que Sherlock le ve usar sólo con la gente que verdaderamente le importa. Es buena en esto, piensa él. En esto de mentir, de ocultar la verdad, de combinar la verdad con la mentira, de construir un papel. No entiende porqué estaba tan nerviosa si, a fin de cuentas, Watson se ha pasado su vida reinventándose, adaptándose, construyéndose.

 

(Él quiere creer que las palabras de ella son parte de aquella charada. De otra forma, podría llegar a morir de la pena.)

 

“¿Y, qué los trae por aquí?” pregunta la psicóloga. 

 

“Bueno… suelo decirle a mis pacientes que es preferible prevenir a curar. Eso es lo que nos impulsó a venir, más que nada. La noción de que siempre se puede mejorar” dice Watson, y esta vez si suena a discurso aprendido. Sherlock hecha una mirada rápida hacia los demás, esperando que nadie más se haya dado cuenta del cambio de tono de Watson. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, al parecer, puesto que todos los están mirando con entusiasmo, casi con deseo. Las demás parejas quieren ser ellos, piensa él. Eso es lo que ve en sus ojos. Un leve dejo de envidia.

 

Tal vez son mejores interpretando sus papeles de lo que creen. Tal vez el secreto está en que no están interpretando ningún papel.

 

“Creo que eso es más que sensato, Joan. ¡Bievenidos! Pasaremos ahora a tomar un refrigerio para comenzar con la primera actividad” indica la psicóloga, señalando hacia una de las galerías de la institución, adonde han colocado una larga mesa con diversos bocadillos. Mientras todos se ponen de pie para retirarse, Sherlock tira del brazo de Joan para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

 

“Parece que nos han aceptado en su culto de viejos y fracasados” murmura en el oído de ella, conciente de que para los ojos curiosos este simple gesto no parecerá sospechoso. Joan le sigue el juego, sonriendo de forma cómplice y cariñosa, como si la hubiera enternecido sobremanera lo que su esposo acaba de susurrarle.

 

“Hazme el favor de prestar atención a esta gente, ¿quieres?” pide ella, en el mismo tono, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, uno de sus pulgares acariciándole cariñosamente la cicatriz que tiene en el mentón.

 

(¿Supo siempre Watson de aquella cicatriz o la está descubriendo justo ahora?)

 

“Sí, querida” responde, tomando las manos de ella en las propias y besándole los nudillos, porque todo lo que quiere es que ella se sienta cómoda, tranquila, que sepa que nada va a pasarles y que todo saldrá como debe salir. Quiere trasmitirle un poco de aquello que no se atrevería jamás a sentir sin el consentimiento de ella, pero que a la luz de sus nuevos roles puede dejar salir, al menos por un segundo. Quiere transmitirle una fe ciega, rayana en el amor más puro.

 

A su esposa. A su compañera. A su socia. A todas. A Joan.

 

 

-oo-

 

Para cuando llega el receso de la tarde, Joan y Sherlock ya han logrado descartar a siete personas. A este paso, tendrán al menos dos sospechosos firmes para cuando vuelvan a su habitación. Joan está haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que debe pedirle a Marcus cuando siente la mano de Sherlock en la parte baja de su espalda, acariciándola con ternura hasta rodearla con sus brazos.

 

“¿Novedades?” inquiere, susurrándole al oído. Joan suspira, intentando no pensar en el hecho de que sus cuerpos están prácticamente amalgamándose.

 

“Nada nuevo. Excepto que Betty tiene ocho gatos, pero eso no aporta nada a la investigación, ¿no?” responde, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, que reposan en su abdomen. Es Sherlock ahora el que suspira. Está cansado. Joan sabe que esto debe de resultarle casi una tortura. Estar tan lejos de su lugar habitual de trabajo, rodeado de extraños que no deben hacer más que ponerle los pelos de punta, teniendo que fingir que todo esto le importa. 

 

“Genial, otra actividad aburrida y estéril que no conducirá a nada más que a alimentar mis tendencias suicidas…” susurra él cuando vuelve a sonar la campana que ha estado llamándolos durante todo el día. Joan sonríe, y se gira en sus brazos.

 

“Vele el lado positivo: es la última. Después de esto, podrás recluirte en nuestra habitación hasta mañana, sin tener que oír acerca de cuán perfectos son los hijos de Robert y Edna por vigésima vez” bromea ella, consiguiendo que Sherlock sonría.

 

“Si que sabes como levantarle el ánimo a un moribundo, Watson” responde él. Ella sacude la cabeza, y se alegra de que los demás no puedan oírlos, porque Sherlock acaba de olvidar su papel por completo.

 

“Reiníciate en modo “esposo”, por favor” le pide, y tomando algo de coraje se acerca a él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Pero Sherlock se mueve a último momento, quizás sin comprender la intención de ella o, quizás, comprendiéndola por completo, y el beso de Joan termina por rozar la comisura de sus labios. Él inspira profundamente, como si teniéndola cerca le costara respirar, y Joan cierra los ojos por un segundo porque tiene que contener el impulso de besarlo de lleno en los labios. 

 

“¿Joan, Sherlock? No podemos empezar sin ustedes” les informa uno de los participantes, asomándose por la puerta. 

 

“¡Oh, perdón, nos entretuvimos!” responde ella, intentando sonar tan carismática y encantadora como le es posible, sabiendo que tiene que cubrir las faltas de Sherlock en ese frente.

 

La actividad es tanto o más aburrida que las demás. 

 

Cada una de las parejas debe pararse en medio de un círculo marcado en el suelo, a unos diez metros de distancia el uno del otro. Uno a la vez, deben confesarle un secreto a su pareja, algo simple pero importante, un cumplido. El tipo de cumplido que, en la vida diaria, puede llegar a quedar olvidado, a pasarse por alto. Si su pareja se siente conmovida, toma un paso hacia el centro. No deben dejar de compartir secretos hasta que los dos se encuentren en el medio.

 

Joan cree que Sherlock está a punto de vomitar. Le cuesta imaginarse cuál será la peor parte para él, si compartir algunos de sus secretos con un grupo de extraños a los que claramente desprecia, o tener que escuchar los secretos de dichos extraños. En cualquier caso, la próxima hora será un suplicio para él.

 

“¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Bell?” le susurra ella, disimuladamente, mientras Robert y Patty dan comienzo a la actividad, separándose tanto dentro del círculo como les es posible. Los demás esperan sentados alrededor de él, sentados en cómodos sillones. Sherlock asiente con la cabeza.

 

“El problema es que prefiero mentir a tener que confesar determinadas verdades en frente de estos neandertales” responde él, apenas moviendo sus labios, su vista clavada en un punto lejano. Joan no puede evitar mirarlo por un segundo, examinándolo con cuidado. Sherlock está en lo cierto. ¿Cuán sincera está dispuesta a ser, después de todo? Joan se ha pasado semanas negando una miríada de sentimientos que estaba dispuesta a no revelar jamás. Ni siquiera a Sherlock.

 

Especialmente a Sherlock.

 

Y sin embargo, no se le ocurre otra forma de continuar con esta charada, porque los nervios y la ansiedad le han nublado todo juicio. 

 

Una carcajada la trae de nuevo a la realidad. Al parecer Robert ha dicho algo muy gracioso. Sherlock también sonríe, pero Joan lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que eso no es más que un ardid. Por la forma en que sus dedos tamborilean contra su muslo, ella sabe que los nervios lo están consumiendo.

 

Tiene un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

 

Robert y Patty han llegado al centro. Ella está llorando. Las manos de él buscan las de ella automáticamente, con ella experiencia que traen los años. El amor en los ojos de ambos es emocionante. Le provoca a Joan un embate de envidia que debe reprimir a toda costa porque sabe que, a fin de cuentas, se supone que es el mismo amor que ella siente por su marido falso.

 

“Bobby… mi Bobby…” dice Patty en sollozos, haciendo lo imposible para contener la emoción (no ayuda que, según los cálculos de Joan, esta mujer esté atravesando la menopausia); “Hemos estado juntos por veintisiete años. Hemos tenido tiempos buenos, tiempos malos, y tiempos excelentes. Y hemos aprendido de todos, creciendo y cambiando. Pero al final del día lo que importa es que a través de todo, nunca has dejado de ser mi mejor amigo. Mi socio, mi soporte, mi conciencia, mi fuente de confort, mi acompañante… todo y más. Y que me des la posibilidad de devolverte ese amor y esa confianza… me significa el mundo. Porque para mi eres el mejor hombre que jamás ha existido.” finaliza ella, irrumpiendo en llanto en cuanto logra transmitir su idea general. Robert también llora, y la abraza por los hombros para susurrarle algo al oído. Joan conoce esas palabras. Las conoce demasiado bien. Las ha dicho, las ha pensado, ha intentado olvidarlas. Pero no hay forma de luchar contra eso, no importa cuán imposible sean las opciones, o cuando ellas estén en falta, en todo caso. Entonces Joan lo entiende. La envidia que siente no está fogoneada por las palabras de Patty, si no por la reciprocidad de Robert. Eso es lo que ella añora, profundamente y en secreto. Amar… y ser amada con la misma pasión. 

 

En algún momento los dedos de Sherlock han encontrado los suyos, pero no los siente hasta que él no tira de su mano con dulzura, invitándola a ponerse de pie. Si Joan no estaba antes en condiciones de continuar con esta farsa, ahora se siente aún menos preparada. La determinación en el rostro de él no hace más que aumentar su miedo, porque verdaderamente no entiende hacia donde pretende llegar él con todo esto.

 

Se ubica en un extremo del círculo porque confía en el criterio de Sherlock, especialmente porque en este mismo momento sus propias ideas parecen haberla abandonado. Sherlock se ubica en el otro extremo, sus brazos tiesos a sus costados, bailando sobre sus talones como suele hacerlo cuando algo le provoca aquél nivel de nerviosismo que parece taladrarle la piel.

 

“Bien…” dice, aclarándose la garganta. La sala espera en silencio. Patty ha dejado de llorar. Joan inspira profundamente, e intenta que sus nervios se traduzcan en una sonrisa, intentando darle algo de coraje a su compañero.

 

Esa palabra suena extraña en este contexto.

 

“Supongo que, si hay que empezar de verdades menores a mayores, diría que… encuentro sumamente adorable tu capacidad para quedarte dormida en cualquier lugar. La forma en la que… sólo te acurrucas debajo de una manta y te duermes. Me gusta encontrarte durmiendo por los rincones de la casa” finaliza, sonriendo, gesticulando con sus manos, tomando a Joan con la guardia baja.

 

“No mientas si no es necesario…” siente a Bell susurrándole al oído. Eso es lo que Sherlock está haciendo. Eso es lo que ella debería hacer.

 

“¿Y aún así disfrutas de despertarme?” inquiere ella, en tono bromista, dando un paso hacia el centro. Hay un par de risitas provenientes de las gradas. Sherlock se frunce de hombros.

 

“No sin contemplarte por un segundo, al menos” confiesa. 

 

Es eso. Una confesión. El rubor que aparece en las mejillas de Joan es tan real como puede serlo. 

 

Buena forma de empezar con su turno.

 

“Adoro tus medias” dice ella, soltando lo primero que se le viene a la mente; “adoro que sean tu pequeño grito de rebeldía, tu forma de expresar un costado de ti que no sale muy a menudo. No lo sé, es algo muy simple, pero que logra sacarme una sonrisa aún en el día más complicado. Sobretodo cuando no hacen juego…” finaliza, y es conciente de que está usando la voz dulce, casi cariñosa, que sólo usa con él. Es conciente de que Sherlock parece al borde del llanto. Es conciente de que más tarde van a tener que lidiar con lo que sea que surja de este juego. 

 

Sherlock da un paso al frente, haciendo casi una reverencia. Sus manos han dejado de temblar, y sus ojos brillan con aquél entusiasmo que sólo los cadáveres y los candados le provocan. Y Joan. Joan también tiende a entusiasmarlo.

 

“Haces el mejor té que he probado jamás, y esto viene desde una autoridad en la materia” dice él, mirando a los presentes por un segundo y cosechando un par de risitas. Cuando vuelve a mirarla a ella, su sonrisa se ensancha. “Más que té, Joan, lo que tu preparas son bálsamos. Es un ritual del que no puedo prescindir. De hecho, le té no es más que una excusa. Una excusa excelentemente preparada. Lo que adoro, lo que atesoro… es ese momento compartido. Ese pequeño recreo. Ese silencio en certera compañía. Esa calidez que no conseguiré jamás en otro lugar” finaliza, hablando de forma rápida y frenética. Joan suelta un suspiro que se funde con una risita. Toma un paso adelante sin dudarlo siquiera, sin poner objeciones. Va a ser difícil superar eso.

 

“Al principio no entendía a tus abejas, y todavía no las entiendo del todo…” comienza, formándose una idea general; “pero ahora siento… que son una parte mía, nuestra. Ella simbolizan aquel costado dulce que tienes, ese que sólo… guardas para mi. Las Euglassias Watsonias son tuyas, y son mías, y son nuestras. Y las quiero por eso” explica, conciente de que el resto de los presentes no deben estar entendiendo del todo a qué hace referencia. Pero Sherlock si entiende, y toma un paso al frente, inflando su pecho de orgullo, con una sonrisa casi infantil en los labios.

 

“Ellas también te estiman, eso puedo asegurarlo” dice, y sus compañeros vuelven a reír. Se toma un segundo entonces para pensar en su próxima confesión. Joan calcula que no deben quedarle más de dos pasos a cada uno. Es tiempo de pasar a las cosas serias. Extrañamente, ha perdido los nervios iniciales.

 

“Creo- tengo la seguridad, más bien- que mi vida hubiera sido completamente distinta de haberte conocido antes. Que no hubiera caído… allí donde caí. Que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Mejores, de seguro” confiesa, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Esa es una idea en la que Joan también ha nadado por mucho tiempo. Toma un paso al frente, y adhiere.

 

“Yo también creo en eso. Pero también se que todos mis pasos, los buenos, los malos y los peores, me llevaron hasta ti. Y volvería a tomarlos una y mil veces, si me prometieran este resultado” agrega ella, sintiendo la emoción en su voz, en sus poros, en el aire de la habitación. Sherlock asiente, y eso vale como una confesión en sí misma, porque saber que él pasaría por el infierno una vez más sólo para conocerla… es demasiado como para asimilar en este momento.

 

“Suponiendo que éste sea mi último paso…” dice él, acercándose a ella. Sus cálculos no fallan. Están a menos de un metro de distancia. Podría estirarse y tomarle la mano, pero en lugar de eso las esconde en su espalda, como si no quisiera romper alguna especie de barrera invisible, de límite imaginario. Tiene los hombros tiesos, pero los ojos claros y enfocados, lo que le dice a Joan que él sabe cuales serán las consecuencias de su próxima confesión, pero está dispuesto a pagar el precio. “Dijiste cuando nos conocimos que yo no tenía espejos porque sabía reconocer una causa perdida cuando la veía… y tenías razón, Joan. Pero en lugar de fustigarme con eso, en lugar de obligarme a confrontar mis propios demonios, hiciste algo mejor. Me diste la posibilidad de verme a mi mismo a través de tus ojos. Viste algo en mi que nadie jamás vio. Viste las ruinas, los vestigios, y aún así te quedaste. Y eso me sacó del pozo, más que nada en el mundo. Tu me hiciste- tu me haces mejor persona. Me haces querer ser el hombre que tu ves en mi, ese hombre que yo creí que nunca podría ser. Tu eres para mi… el mejor espécimen de esta especie que tan detalladamente estudiamos. Siempre lo serás”.

 

Está desnudo frente a ella, más vulnerable de lo que Joan lo ha visto jamás. Y aún así, al descubierto y sin secretos, sonríe abiertamente. La está invitando a entrar, a adueñarse de todo lo que tiene. Sus claros ojos la miran sin parpadear, esperando una respuesta. Ella desearía poder darle eso. Eso y mucho más.

 

Alguien suspira en las gradas, como si no pudieran tolerar el nivel de emoción que están conteniendo. Joan toma un paso hacia adelante, conciente de que lo que va a decir jamás debería abandonar sus labios. Pero tal vez el universo les está dando una oportunidad, una muy retorcida, de que se sinceren el uno con el otro. Al menos por hoy. Al menos por un momento.

 

Y Joan ha aprendido en los últimos años que vivir en el momento es lo único que te mantiene vivo.

 

“Yo había perdido toda la fe en mi misma…” comienza, alzando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. La respiración de él golpea contra su mejilla. Huele a café barato, a colonia, a Sherlock. Lo amaría menos si tuviera la oportunidad. Pero nunca la tuvo. “Creía que mi tiempo había pasado, que lo que me quedaba de vida no iba a ser más que un viaje en piloto automático. Tenía miedo. Estaba rota. Pero tú… tu me diste algo que nadie más pudo darme. Me diste confianza, un camino, un propósito. Me ayudaste a volver a empezar. Me haces creer, día a día, que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Que soy especial, única. Eres para mi… lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Y siempre te querré por eso” 

 

Hay un breve momento de silencio, de quietud. Es cómo si él estuviera midiendo las palabras, pesándolas, pasándolas por su minucioso escáner. 

 

El paso que tiene que tomar es corto, casi innecesario. Y sin embargo lo toma, abrazándola por los hombros al tiempo que ella lo rodea con sus brazos por la cintura, presionando su rostro contra su pecho firme, sintiendo los dedos de él en su cabello.

 

“Lo siento” le murmura él al oído. Su voz suena cortada y rota. Ella le besa la mejilla, la mandíbula, hasta que sus labios encuentran el lugar indicado.

 

“Yo también” susurra contra los gastados labios de su compañero, besándolo brevemente pero con dulzura, con pasión, poniendo un show para los espectadores, y consolándolo al mismo tiempo. Los labios de él se sienten tiesos contra los propios. No se atreve a moverse, al parecer. Ella no lo culpa. 

 

Los demás aplauden, y el hechizo se rompe. El breve momento de intimidad se desvanece, si es que alguna vez existió, y Joan se limpia la única lágrima que se atrevió a salir, sonriendo hacia sus compañeros. Sherlock también sonríe, pero la tristeza nunca abandona sus ojos.

 

Él suelta su mano en cuanto vuelven a sentarse, y coloca su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de ella, con cuidado de no rozarla siquiera. Ella escucha atentamente a las siguientes parejas, intentando captar alguna información que pueda servirles, porque sabe que él no está escuchándolos.

 

Es más bien una distracción, en realidad. Un lugar adonde llevar su mente, lejos de la pena creciente y sonante que la invadiría… si ella lo permitiera.

 

 

-oo-

 

 

Sherlock ha tenido días largos, días interminables. Y éste, de seguro, entrará en la lista de los cinco primeros.

 

Tener que escuchar una y otra vez los problemas banales, nimios y triviales de un puñado de extraños ha sido agotador, como mínimo. Sobretodo si, además, se le agregan las constantes reflexiones estúpidas de la psicóloga y el café horrible.  

 

Pero Sherlock tiene la impresión de que todo eso sería tolerable si él y Watson no estuvieran… en cualquiera que sea la situación en la que se encuentran de momento. Es incómodo, es doloroso, es intolerable. Tener que pretender que está loco por ella cuando en realidad lo está pero no puede demostrarlo… lo está matando.

 

El día alcanza su punto máximo de horror cuando entran en el cuarto que les han designado y se encuentran con una sola cama doble… y nada más. 

 

“Era esto o dormir en la escena del crimen…” comenta Watson, leyéndole la mente, mientras deja su bolso en el piso y se quita los tacones. Sherlock se frota los ojos, intentando contener su exasperación. 

 

“Dormiré en el piso…” dice él, quitándose sus propios zapatos, y por un momento no reconoce sus pies porque está usando un par de medias azul, liso, simple y aburrido.  

 

“No seas ridículo. Cabemos los dos en la cama” responde ella al pasar, tomando un par de cosas y perdiéndose en el baño. Sherlock se deja caer sobre la cama, y es estira para tomar el pequeño dispositivo que Bell les dejó.

 

“Detective, ¿me escucha? Cambio” inquiere, presionando el botón.

 

“Efectivamente. ¿Novedades? Cambio” responde de la voz de Bell, desde las profundidades de un mar de estática.

 

Para cuando Watson emerge del baño, calada en sus pijamas y oliendo a pasta dental, Sherlock ya le ha pasado a Bell el reporte general y le ha hecho los pedidos pertinentes. 

 

“Nos enviarán los papeles mañana, con el desayuno” comenta, mientras se quita su camisa y sus pantalones, y se coloca la vieja remera de Goofy que a veces usa para dormir. Joan asiente, y comienza a pasarse la familiar crema de cera de abejas en las manos. Es un gesto hipnótico. Verla allí, con sus piernas desnudas y su cabello suelto detrás de sus hombros, cayendo sobre sus ojos… le quita el aire de los pulmones. Sin pensarlo, suelta un largo suspiro que nunca debería haber dejado sus labios. Si Joan lo nota, no reacciona ante esto.

 

Sherlock se cepilla los dientes en silencio, y Joan apaga la luz del cuarto sin decir una palabra. Ya está debajo de las sábanas cuando él sale del baño, dispuesta a dormir. 

 

Pero no se despide. 

 

Hay algo extraño en el aire, flotando sobre ellos, que sólo se intensifica cuando él se recuesta a su lado, dándole tanto espacio como puede sin caerse de la cama. 

 

(Es extraño que Watson duerma siempre sobre el lado derecho de la cama. Aún en su propia cama, cuando no debe compartirla con nadie, deja el lado izquierdo vacío. Es extraño porque Sherlock siempre duerme del lado izquierdo. Cuando duerme en una cama, de todos modos).

 

Ella suspira, y se mueve un poco debajo de las sábanas. Esta inquieta. 

 

“¿En qué estás pensando?” inquiere, su voz nada más que un susurro en la oscuridad. Él se frunce de hombros, conciente de que ella no puede verlo. Pero puede sentirlo.

 

“En el caso, Watson. Repasando data” responde, sin atreverse a mirar hacia su lado de la cama. Watson se mueve a su lado, recostándose sobre su costado, para poder mirarlo. A veces, ella es mucho más intrépida que él. 

 

“No, no estás pensando en eso”

 

“¿Y cómo lo sabes?”

 

“No estás parpadeando. Tus ojos están en blanco. Apenas si respiras. Estás pensando en algo, pero no en el caso” explica ella, pausadamente. Está cansada. Está triste. Él desearía poder cambiar las cosas.

 

Con mentir, sin embargo, no va a solucionar nada.

 

“Lo que Patty dijo acerca de Robert…”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

Ella también piensa en eso. Sherlock no sabe si eso debe consolarlo o, en todo caso, profundizar su propia pena. 

 

Las palabras de Patty fueron las palabras de Watson, las mismas palabras que semanas atrás le rompieron el corazón. Sherlock se pregunta cómo es posible que un mismo discurso lo llene de esperanza y de pena a la vez. Supone que ese es uno más de los enigmas que conciernen a su compañera que no logrará jamás resolver. Al parecer, a ella le rompe tanto el corazón como él. Eso está lejos de mitigar su propio dolor. Watson suspira. Esta batalla está perdida.

 

“Y, sin embargo… aquí están” susurra ella, volviendo a recostarse sobre su espalda.

 

“Aquí están” repite él, intentando que la idea se le grabe en el cerebro. Aquí, en un seminario de parejas, intentando arreglar lo irremediable. Aquí, buscando respuestas en el último lugar posible. Aquí, veintisiete años de matrimonio después, peleando las mismas batallas. 

 

Esa no es la vida que quiere para ella, y no hay evidencia suficiente de que esa no es la vida que tendrían. Ellos no son Patty y Robert, pero tienen sus propias complicaciones, sus propios conflictos. Siempre los tendrán.

 

“Buenas noches” dice ella, y es más un suspiro que otra cosa, una última gota para el vaso de ese día. 

 

“Buenas noches” responde él, y su voz le suena lejana, ajena, perdida en un mar de extrañezas. 

 

Watson se queda dormida en un segundo, cansada de seguro de un día cargado de pretender ser quien no es o,  en todo caso, dejar salir a su verdadera yo. Ambas cosas pueden agotarte.

 

A él le cuesta un poco más. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla es injusto, enfurecedor. Puede oler su cabello y la crema para manos. Puede sentirla respirando a su lado, suavemente. No podrá hacer esto. No tiene sentido siquiera intentarlo. Dormir a su lado no es una opción. Está por ponerse de pie cuando siente los dedos de ella en su muñeca, suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo. Él gira su mano de forma que sus palmas se tocan, y ella intercala sus dedos. No ha despertado. Sigue durmiendo tal y como lo hacía hace un segundo, si no más profundamente. Su mano se siente enorme a comparación de la de ella, pequeña y perfecta, siempre cálida, siempre limpia. Él suspira, y comienza a dibujar círculos con su pulgar.

 

Es todo lo que necesita para quedarse dormido. No mucho más que eso. Sentir la mano de Watson en la suya. Sentirla cerca aún cuando en la mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

 

Y no importa cuánto se mueven esa noche mientras duermen… sus manos no se sueltan.

 

 

-oo-

 

Ella ya está despierta cuando él abre los ojos. Sentada a su lado en la cama, masticando algo que parece ser una tostada. 

 

“Ya sé quien es el asesino” dice, ajustándose los anteojos sin dejar de leer uno de los papeles que Bell les envió. Sherlock se frota los ojos, y se recuesta sobre su espalda.

 

“Lo supiste todo el tiempo, ¿no?” inquiere él, mirando al techo. Los dedos de Watson se aferran más a la taza de café, tornándose blancos. No está usando el anillo. La charada se ha terminado.

 

Sherlock se sienta en la cama entonces, dándole la espalda, dejando que el frío del suelo contra sus pies desnudos lo traiga un poco a la realidad. 

 

“Sólo quería saber si éramos capaces de hacer… esto” murmura Watson, tomando otro de los archivos. ¿Y qué es “esto”, a fin de cuentas? ¿Acaso Watson quería probar sus capacidades como agente encubierta, sus dotes actorales? ¿O acaso quería, como él, darle una oportunidad a aquello a lo que hace un tiempo le cerraron una puerta? Porque Sherlock también supo quién era el asesino en el primer sacudón de manos, y sin embargo estuvo buscando excusas para no entregarlo a la policía con tanta rapidez, sólo para intentar… lo que sea que estaba intentando. Estar con ella, sólo con ella, sólo para ella.

 

Al final del día no sabe que ha salido de todo esto. Un criminal más en la cárcel… y nada más.

 

Eso debería bastarle. 

 

Pero el anillo abandonado reposa en su mesa de luz, brillando bajo el sol de la mañana, atrapando su vista, sin dejarlo mirar hacia otro lado.

 

Si hay algo que Sherlock odia más que un asesino… eso es un experimento fallido.

 

 

-iii-

 

 

Tarda ocho meses, dos semanas, y un total de veintinueve citas, pero eventualmente Joan termina por cerrar su cuenta de Trueromantix. Aquello estaba condenado a fallar desde el principio, y sin embargo algo en ella no le permitía abandonar la idílica noción de que por ese medio, tal vez, conocería al amor de su vida.

 

Retoma sus clases de yoga. Comienza a trotar diez kilómetros en lugar de cinco. Compra un nuevo par de botas. Toma un curso de un semestre acerca de los métodos de tortura chinos. Trabaja hasta que no logra reconocer adonde termina su brazo y empieza el computador.

 

Y, sin embargo, cuando la noche llega y la encuentra en su cama… no puede conciliar el sueño.

 

Si Sherlock nota los cambios, jamás hace referencia alguna a ellos. O referencia alguna, en general. Al parecer, ha perdido todo interés por Joan que no esté relacionado a sus vidas profesionales. Tal vez eso es lo que más duele. Perderlo de esa forma. O no haberlo tenido nunca.

 

Su madre insiste en llevarla de compras, porque así es como ella lidia con sus depresiones. Joan no está deprimida. Está confundida; lo que puede ser, en muchas ocasiones, aún peor. Pero ella le sigue la corriente a su madre y compra un abrigo nuevo y una cartera. Pequeña, discreta. Perfecta para llevar al trabajo. 

 

No es el mejor día de compras, y no soluciona nada, pero al menos su madre está contenta y eso, en cierta medida, hace que Joan se sienta mejor. 

 

Emily le arregla una nueva cita. Porque eso es lo que ella hace. 

 

“Este es perfecto, Joanie. Juro que lo es” promete, y Joan está segura de que, al otro lado de la línea, su amiga está luchando con alguno de sus hijos. Puede escuchar el tono cansino que se filtra en su voz, aún cuando está intentando endulzarla.

 

“Y, si es perfecto, ¿porqué me lo presentas recién ahora?”

 

“Porque estaba esperando que mi hermana rompiera con el estúpido de su novio, el que trabaja en la tintorería. Pero, aparentemente, eso no va a ocurrir. Y tu lo necesitas más”

 

Tu lo necesitas más.

 

¿Qué es lo que ella necesita? Bueno sería saberlo.

 

Pero Emily parece tener una idea de qué es eso, y esa idea es mejor que ninguna.

 

-oo-

 

Martin es perfecto. Contador de una firma importante. Músico amateur. Activista en varias causas ecologistas. Excelente cocinero. Tan mediocre a la hora de contar chistes que termina generando ternura.

 

Su apartamento huele a caoba y su rostro está siempre limpio, recién afeitado, sus camisas planchadas a la perfección, desprendidos los primeros botones. Es el tipo de hombre que le presentarías a tu madre. Es el tipo de hombre con el que sueñas cuando eres joven e ingenua.

 

Martin besa como vive. De forma medida, sin grandes riesgos, sin pedir lo que no debe. La invita a un restaurante caro y de moda, se reusa a dejarla pagar la cuenta, a dejarla caminar hasta su casa sola, a irse antes de que ella esté a salvo al otro lado de la puerta.

 

Martin le envía mensajes todas las mañanas y a veces, si no está ocupado, llama por las noches. Le sugiere libros. Le compra los libros. Los libros quedan a un lado, en un rincón de su cuarto, esperando a ser leídos, a que les presten atención.

 

Como el mismísimo Martin. Como todo lo que Joan esconde en algún rincón oscuro de su mente, esperando a ser sentido.

 

-oo-

 

Son perfectos. Él es perfecto, y ella es perfecta, y nada en el mundo puede superar la imagen de ambos sentados en un viejo sillón, las piernas de Watson en la falda de Martin, las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

 

Watson debe haber creído que él no estaba en la casa; no lo habría traído de otra manera. A menos que quiera enviarle un mensaje.

 

Si ese era el punto, él lo ha recibido.

 

La sangre le hierve, bombea contra sus oídos. Tiene las manos cerradas, los dedos clavándose en las palmas. Si la combustión espontánea fuera más que sólo una teoría, éste sería el momento en que Sherlock comenzaría a arder.

 

Martin murmura algo. Watson le responde en el mismo tono. Su mano encuentra la mejilla de él. Martin la mira como si Watson fuera lo más fascinante que ha visto en su vida.

 

No debería estar mirándolos. Es un momento privado, íntimo. No debería. 

 

No puede dejar de mirar.

 

Él cuenta una historia que la hace sonreír. Luce tan hermosa como puede lucir. Los ojos le brillan, las mejillas se le sonrosan. Sonríe con todo el cuerpo.

 

Él es perfecto y ella siempre será perfecta. Él es perfecto, con sus ramos de flores y sus regalos. Es bueno, es cariñoso, es sensible, es sencillamente ideal. 

 

Él la besa con cuidado, como si ella fuera a romperse. No sabe que Watson está hecha de hierro, de acero, de fuego. Sherlock aprieta la mandíbula. Podría pegarle. Podría inculparlo de algún crimen horroroso. Podría asesinarlo y deshacerse del cuerpo. Sabe como hacerlo. Nadie lo encontraría jamás.

 

Pero Joan vuelve a sonreír y Sherlock sabe que lo adecuado, lo correcto, es dejarlo ser. Si alguien va a tener a Watson (o, en todo caso, intentar tenerla), pues Martin Morstan es lo más cercano a algo aceptable que Sherlock podría encontrar.

 

Así que sólo se retira en silencio hacia el techo, a buscar consuelo en sus abejas, en el aire puro, en las luces de la ciudad.

 

Volverá a bajar sólo cuando él se haya ido. 

 

El desconsuelo, sin embargo, no lo abandonará con tanta facilidad.

 

-oo-

 

 

“Es un buen tipo” dice Sherlock, mientras desarma un viejo reloj que uno de sus clientes más recientes les ha regalado. Joan sonríe, asiente, continúa leyendo el periódico. “Podríamos investigarlo, si quisieras” agrega. 

 

“¿Quiere eso decir que ya lo has investigado y pretendes compartir conmigo los resultados?” inquiere ella, suprimiendo un bostezo. El café aún no ha surtido efecto.

 

“No puedo dejar que cualquier persona entre en nuestra casa, Watson”

 

Otro día, Joan intentaría leer entre líneas. Hoy no está de humor.

 

“Me has entrenado lo suficiente como para leer a las personas y detectar amenazas sin tener que investigarlos a fondo” responde. Es Sherlock ahora el que asiente.

 

“Eres una mujer lista, Watson. La más lista, en muchas formas. Y él lo sabe” agrega, cambiando de lente en su lupa, examinando minuciosamente los engranajes. Eso es lo que él hace, a fin de cuentas. Eso es lo que él hacía con ella. Le cuesta reconocer cuánto extraña aquello. El escrutinio íntimo. El vínculo certero. El constante ir y venir de una relación que parecía no tener límites.

 

Hasta que se los dibujaron.

 

“Me alegra que te agrade. Después de todo… eso significa mucho viniendo de ti” dice ella, con sinceridad. Sherlock se pone de pie, y hay algo en la expresión de su rostro que hace que el estómago de Joan de un vuelco. Una increíble resignación. Una total falta de fe.

 

“No te confundas, Watson. Que lo considere un buen tipo no quiere decir que lo estime. Jamás podré. Lejos está la estima de la envidia” murmura él, limpiándose los dedos grasosos con un viejo trapo. 

 

Se marcha antes de que Joan pueda decirle algo. No sabría que decir, a fin de cuentas.

 

El tick tock del reloj recién arreglando la acompaña por el resto de la mañana.

 

Al menos hay cosas que aún funcionan.

 

-oo-

 

“Te amo” murmura Martin, y su voz está cargada de deseo, de pasión, de algo rayano en lo indecoroso. Pero eso no logra quitarle el tono serio y seguro a la confesión.

 

Joan presiona su cuerpo desnudo al de él, porque eso es lo único que se le ocurre, la única respuesta posible que no requiere mentir. 

 

Lo peor no es que aquél sentimiento no sea recíproco, si no que Martin está tan ocupado en quererla, beso a beso y una caricia tras otra, que ni siquiera nota que ella no he contestado nada a su íntima declaración. 

 

Desearía poder quererlo. Eso lo simplificaría todo. Desearía querer a Martin como él la ama. Más que a nada en el mundo. 

 

No, eso también es una mentira.

 

Hay una cosa que Joan quiere, en secreto y en silencio, con tanto fervor y con tantas ansias que, de vez en vez, no la deja respirar. A él si lo quiere. Apasionadamente. Lo quiere los martes por la tarde, los jueves en la mañana, los domingos en la noche. Lo quiere cuando no quiere a nadie y, cuando quiere a todo el mundo, a él es a quien quiere más. 

 

Joan abre los ojos, mira a Martin en la oscuridad, y se concentra profundamente en sus facciones, intentando por todos los medios que el nombre que se escape de sus labios no sea el de Sherlock. Porque mientras lo mira, imagina brazos tatuados y dedos gastados y una espalda llena de cicatrices. Imagina una voz profunda murmurando frases nacidas de la más profunda admiración. Imagina el olor a papeles y a pólvora y al décimo té de la mañana que emanaría de su piel. Imagina un hombre que, al amarla con locura, no la llama Joan.

 

La llama Watson.

 

-oo-

 

En las noches, cuando sueña con ella, Sherlock es quien la hace reír. Y Watson nunca se aleja cuando él toma su mano. No corre cuando la besa. No mira hacia otro lado cuando murmura palabras de amor, de profundo deseo. En sus sueños, ella duerme a su lado, respirando en sus sábanas, llenándole el silencio con su aroma.

 

Pero eso es sólo cuando la pena lo deja dormir.

 

 

-oo-

 

 

Martin la invita a un té benéfico.

 

“Estamos juntando dinero para restaurar un parque en Brooklyn” le explica.

 

Joan se excusa, diciendo que debe trabajar. Martin no se ofende.

 

La invita entonces a una muestra en el museo de Arte Contemporáneo.

 

“Me gustaría mucho que vengas, todos mis amigos estarán ahí” le pide.

 

Pero la policía encuentra dos cadáveres a la vera del río Hudson y…

 

“Tendrá que ser la próxima vez” se lamenta. La decepción de Martin es apenas evidente.

 

La invita a pasar la Navidad con su familia, pero Joan se ve forzada a pasar porque no puede dejar la ciudad.

 

“Aunque no lo creas, ésta es la época del año en la que tenemos más trabajo” explica. Es una excusa pobre, casi un insulto. Pero Martin sólo sonríe, asiente, y desaparece por un par de días.

 

Le abre las puertas de su casa, de su vida, le ofrece todo lo que tiene.

 

Y Joan nunca logra cruzar el umbral.

 

-oo-

 

“¿Es estrictamente necesario que vivas ahí?” inquiere Martin, en una soleada tarde de abril, mientras caminan por los senderos del Central Park. Joan no debería haberle contado acerca del experimento de Sherlock. O de la posterior explosión. O del inmediato incendio que debieron apagar. Joan no debería haberle contado nada, de hecho.

 

“Es mi trabajo, Martin. Ya lo hemos hablado” repite, cansada. Sabe que la pregunta viene desde un lugar de infinita preocupación. Eso no la hace menos tediosa. 

 

Martin suspira y se acomoda el prolijo cabello. Es un gesto que repite a menudo. El primero que Joan le notó. Es un gesto nervioso e instantáneo. Sería tierno si no fuese tan molesto.

 

“Es sólo que el tipo está…”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Ahora se ha puesto a la defensiva. Martin lo nota, porque alza las manos en señal de paz.

 

“No me malinterpretes, es divertido. Imagino cuán emocionante puede llegar a ser vivir con él y todo pero… también es peligroso, Joanie. Hemos estado saliendo por siete meses y en ese tiempo has tenido cinco accidentes de este tipo” 

 

(¿Siete meses? ¿Realmente han salido por tanto tiempo?)

 

“Martin” advierte ella, intentando controlar su voz; “Sherlock es mi socio, mi compañero, y el trabajo que hacemos es peligroso por naturaleza. Y aún así, no se me ocurre motivo alguno por el cual abandonarlo” explica. Se han detenido en el medio del sendero. Las manos de Martin se esconden en sus bolsillos. 

 

“¿Al trabajo… o a Sherlock?” pregunta, mirándola directamente a los ojos. A veces tiene que admitir que tiene la tendencia a subestimar a Martin. Posee un poder de observación, una intuición, que le ayudan a leer entre líneas, a llenar en los blancos. Y sin embargo, se queda. Lucha. No se rinde. Joan no sabe porqué.

 

“A ambos. A ninguno” responde ella, con sinceridad, sentándose en una de las tantas fuentes del parque. Martin asiente, y se sienta a su lado.

 

“Admiro tu trabajo, Joan. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme” dice, tomándola de la mano. Sus dedos son suaves, perfectos. Toman sus manos con una delicadeza calculada. Aún después de todo este tiempo, sentir la mano de Martin en la suya le resulta extraño, foráneo. Como intimar con un extraño.

 

(En muchos sentidos lo es).

 

“La única certeza que tengo en mi vida, Martin, es que siempre querré trabajar como detective. Es lo que soy. Es lo que siempre seré” murmura ella, intentando elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Él asiente, mirando a lo lejos, a cualquier lugar menos a ella. 

 

“Entonces tendré que hacerme a la idea de que pasaré mi vida preocupándome” responde, después de un momento, besándole los nudillos. 

 

Es un precio que está dispuesto a pagar. 

 

Y Joan lo besa entonces, con firmeza, con dulzura. Porque Martin no se merece menos. Porque no puede darle más.

 

 

-oo-

 

Y Watson nunca se queda a dormir en el apartamento de Martin.

 

Sherlock no sabe qué es lo que eso significa. 

 

Son sexualmente activos. Se desean. Se acompañan. Sherlock cree que el Señor Morstan incluso la ama.

 

Pero ella vuelve todas las noches a dormir a su casa, a la casa que comparten a su hogar.

 

Martin tiene un apartamento de lujo en un barrio precioso, lleno de restaurantes finos y pequeños parques y todas las cosas que Watson disfruta. Un apartamento limpio, ordenado, habitable.

 

Pero ella vuelve. Una y otra vez. A dormir en el sillón de pana, en su sillón, mientras él acomoda archivos. A dormir en su cuarto hasta pasado el mediodía. A dormitar sobre fotos de una escena del crimen mientras esperan que Bell les envíe el resto de la información.

 

A veces, él sube hasta su cuarto para comprobar que ella siga allí. La cubre con una manta cuando duerme en el sillón. Le acaricia con delicadeza el cabello cuando cae rendida sobre el trabajo.

 

Allí se permite quererla. Allí es de él.

 

Y cada segundo que pasa es un grano de arena más que abandona su mitad del reloj.

 

-oo-

 

 

La cabeza está a punto de explotarle. El efecto del analgésico que tomó está comenzando a mermar. Pero probablemente se deba a que, de acuerdo con el reloj de su computador, han pasado seis horas desde que ingirió la píldora.

 

Joan se estira en su cama, intentando desentumecer sus piernas, su espalda. Debería dormir, al menos por un par de horas, para volver al caso con un poco más de energía. Otro día, lo haría sin dudar. Pero no hoy. No con este caso. No cuando el asesino se rió en su cara, horas antes, diciéndole con total convencimiento que nadie, en especial ella, lograría encontrar la forma de inculparlo.

 

“Busque cuanto quiera, Señorita Watson. Piénselo con detenimiento, por días, por meses. Dedíquele toda su capacidad. Sólo encontrará pruebas de que no soy quien mató a esas mujeres”

 

La voz del tipo resuena en su cabeza una, y otra, y otra vez. Tal vez por eso le duela tanto. Tal vez nada duele tanto como el orgullo herido.

 

Martin ha llamado seis veces. Debe estar preocupado. Y, sin embargo, Joan no logra reunir las fuerzas para devolverle la llamada. En todo caso, sabe lo que Martin dirá. Sabe que no surtirá efecto alguno. Sabe que, al colgar el teléfono, tendrá un par de motivos más para su dolor de cabeza. 

 

Martin sabe que no debe molestar cuando ella está en medio de una investigación. Joan sabe que las llamadas de Martin no deberían significar una molestia. No importa cuánto lo intenta, Joan no logra que esa percepción cambie.

 

Hay otras molestias, sin embargo, que no pueden ser evitadas. Como que tu compañero de investigación escuche música a un volumen inhumano pasada la medianoche. Joan inspira, se quita los anteojos, y se frota los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. 

 

“¡Sherlock baja la música por Dios!” grita, sintiendo como los últimos vestigios de energía la abandonan. 

 

Nada. De hecho, podría jurar que la música ha subido aún más de volumen, si eso es posible. Vencida, se aleja de la comodidad de sus suaves sábanas, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo, buscando la fuente de aquél ruido infernal. Tiene ambas piernas dormidas. Bajar la escalera le resulta una tortura.

 

“¡Sherlock, te estoy pidiendo que bajes-!”

 

“¡Ah, Watson! Por fin has bajado, tu té está por enfriarse.” la interrumpe él. O, en todo caso, aprovecha el breve momento de confusión de su compañera. 

 

Sherlock ha quitado los muebles de la sala de estar, y ha colocado un viejo mantel a cuadros en el piso de madera, con un par de almohadones gastados aquí y allá. Hay comida. Hay té. Hay incluso de esos caramelos de menta que a Joan le gustan tanto.

 

“¿Tu hiciste esto?” inquiere ella, apenas pudiendo encontrar su voz. No ayuda que la música siga taladrándole los oídos. Él frunce el ceño.

 

“Tus dotes detectivescos no están al tope de sus capacidades, al parecer” responde, acercándose al viejo tocadiscos y bajándole el volumen. Joan inspira, intentando aplacar lo que sea que está embargándola.

 

“¿Esto… es para mi?” pregunta, girándose para mirarlo. Sherlock sonríe, sin mirarla, mientras busca entre sus discos al próximo que colocará.

 

“He notado que este caso está… acaparando tu atención de forma poco saludable…”

 

“Y como tú eres un experto en la materia…” agrega ella, divertida. Sherlock se frunce de hombros.

 

“Admito que puedo llega a obsesionarme con los casos difíciles, Watson. Pero eso no debe jamás preocuparte. Lo que me preocupa a mi no es tu nivel de compromiso con nuestro trabajo, si no que te dejes influenciar por lo que un asesino serial te ha dicho en un momento de furia y de mediocridad” dice él, y Joan sabe que está haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su enfado. No está decepcionado. Es más que eso. Lo enfurece que ella pueda dejarse instigar por lo que un psicópata ha dicho.

 

“Bueno, hasta ahora ha tenido razón, ¿no?” responde ella, a la defensiva, alzando los brazos. Sherlock niega con la cabeza y se acerca a ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros con firmeza, acaparando toda su atención. 

 

No han estado así de cerca en meses. Joan apenas si puede resistir el impulso de tomarlo por las mejillas.

 

“¿Vas a creerle a un fracasado, a un hombre que te insulta porque te siente como una amenaza, a un sociópata que no te conoce… en lugar de confiar en la palabra de quién, con total sinceridad y sin pecar de falsa modestia, te conoce más que nadie?” inquiere él, sus claros ojos nunca abandonando los de ella, sus manos firmes en sus hombros, sosteniéndola en su lugar. 

 

“¿Y qué es lo que este segundo hombre cree?” murmura ella, conciente de que está echando leña en un fuego peligroso, pero sin poder negarse a si misma ese breve momento de debilidad. Desea la intimidad. Necesita una dosis, por mínima que ésta sea, de aquello que Sherlock, y sólo él, es capaz de darle. Y él sonríe, feliz de poder complacer.

 

“Que meterás a ese cerdo en la cárcel a su debido tiempo. Porque eres extraordinaria. Porque eres sencillamente prodigiosa. Porque es imposible para mí pensar en algo en que no puedas lograr. Pero nada de eso vale si no te tomas un recreo” responde él, y ha vuelto a su voz aquél dejo de ternura, de afecto, que Joan no sabía que extrañaba hasta este momento. 

 

Y todo es demasiado. Los meses de alejamiento, el caso sin cerrar, la música suave sonando de fondo, el picnic esperando a ser comido, las llamadas de Martin que ella nunca contestará, las palabras de Sherlock flotando en el aire, sus ojos perforándola, sus manos tibias contra su piel. Joan no puede soportarlo.

 

Lo abraza por la cintura como si nada hubiera pasado o como si todo se hubiera atrevido a suceder, tomándolo con fuerzas, enterrando su rostro en el lugar en el cuello de Sherlock, respirándolo. Y él la abraza por los hombros, sus dedos buscando su cabello, sus labios contra su oído. Jamás se han abrazado así, permitiéndose en un momento de excesiva vulnerabilidad, de intimidad intimidante, de amor en su estado más puro. Sin el deseo de su único beso, sin lo rutinario de los apretones de mano, de los besos en la mejilla, de las palmadas en el hombro. Sin pensar en qué ocurrirá después, mañana, en dos días, en un mes. Sin pensar en nada que no sea el otro. 

 

Los dedos de Joan se sujetan con fuerza a la vieja camisa de él, y el sonríe contra su sien. 

 

“Este es uno de mis álbumes favoritos” murmura ella, sus labios rozando el cuello de su camisa. Él asiente.

 

“Lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial” dice él, en el mismo tono, su tibia respiración erizándole la piel. Ella suspira, se relaja, y deja que el sonido de la música y la calidez de los brazos de Sherlock hagan lo suyo. Él guarda silencio, temiendo tal vez espantarla, arruinar el momento, terminar con aquello que ambos necesitan, aún cuando no se atreven a pedir.

 

“ _Romperemos mucho las reglas, y seremos dos tontos. Pero entonces, ¿porqué no deberíamos, como podríamos no combinar?_ ” canta Tony Bennett.

 

Y Joan se pregunta si éste no es, para ellos, el equivalente de las noches de scrabble que los matrimonios aburridos comparten.

 

Si así es… que así sea.

 

 

 

-iv-

 

Tarda ocho meses, tres semanas y dos días en terminar su relación con Martin. Porque ya no vale la pena intentar. Porque, en el fondo, nunca lo intentó en serio.

 

Al final del día, termina por lastimarlo. Pero Joan sabe que esa es la única salida, la menos dañina, la única sincera. 

 

Termina con él porque no logra amarlo. Porque Martin no es más que una actividad en su agenda, entre el yoga de los Martes y el café con Emily de los Jueves. Porque él quiere los hijos, la casa en los suburbios, el plan de retiro en una isla del caribe… y ella quiere dormir en la biblioteca, atrapar criminales y trabajar en pijamas. Porque él se merece todo lo que quiere, pero se merece tenerlo con una mujer que lo ame.

 

La casa está vacía cuando Joan vuelve de la fatídica cita. Sherlock ha dejado una nota en la cocina que indica que él, Randy y Alfredo han salido,  y que no volverá a cenar. Ella se alegra de que así sea, porque necesita tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido.

 

A Martin puede ponerle todas esas excusas. Saber la verdad le rompería el corazón. Saber la verdad le confirmaría todas las teorías que, desde el día uno, ha formulado sin vocalizar. Y Joan lo aprecia demasiado como para lastimarlo de esa manera.

 

No puede mentirle a Sherlock, sin embargo. Y, aún así, tampoco está segura de que pueda llegar a decirle la verdad.

 

 

-oo-

 

 

“¿Viernes por la noche y el Sr Morstan no ha pasado a recogerte, Watson?” inquiere él, días después, cuando ella se aparece en la sala de los televisores con dos tazas de té y ya lista para irse a la cama. Joan inspira. Éste momento es mejor que cualquier otro, a fin de cuentas.

 

“Martin y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación” dice, con simpleza, sentándose a su lado y cambiando uno de los televisores hasta que encuentra el juego de los Mets. Sherlock se mueve a su lado, de forma casi imperceptible.

 

“Querrás decir que tu terminaste la relación” murmura, sin dejar de mirar a las demás pantallas intermitentemente. Ella asiente, pero no profundiza. Sherlock le da un sorbo a su té antes de volver a hablar. A Joan le da la impresión de que él está tan confundido con toda la situación como ella.

 

“Lamento mucho que las cosas no hayan llegado a buen fin” dice, y su voz suena tan medida y su tono tan fingido que Joan no puede evitar sonreír.

 

“No, no es verdad” responde ella, conteniendo una risita, escondiéndola detrás del borde de su taza. Él también sonríe.

 

“Intento ser cortés, Watson. Debes valorar el esfuerzo” se queja él, y ella asiente, sin dejar de sonreír. 

 

“Aprecio la sinceridad más que la cortesía” responde, dándole un sorbo más a su té. Sherlock inspira.

 

“Pues entonces te diré que ese tipo nunca fue para ti. Tu necesitas fuego, Watson. Una tormenta. Y él no era más que una llovizna” se explica, casi con resentimiento. 

 

“Trabaja más en esa metáfora para la próxima” bromea ella, y por cada palabra que intercambian hay algo en ella que se enciende, que vuelve a funcionar, como un viejo motor al que acaban de colocarle gasolina. 

 

“Prometo dedicar cierto tiempo a las metáforas a usar en tu vida amorosa. No mucho, de todas formas. Menos que a las abejas, más que al baseball” responde él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

 

“Bien. Ahora… ¿cómo termina esto?” dice ella, cambiando drásticamente de tema y señalando hacia el juego. 

 

“9 a 2 a favor de los de Chicago” 

 

“Eso es imposible. Es virtualmente imposible que Chicago pueda sacarnos esa ventaja”

 

“Te estoy dando a ti una ventaja, Watson. Has tenido días duros. Te vendría bien una victoria”

 

“No hace falta que me trates con tanta condescendencia, Sherlock”

 

“Estoy siendo benevolente. Casi malcriándote. Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, de hecho. Me resulta tan gratificante como molestarte”

 

Joan suelta una carcajada, una real, una sonora, una llena de vibrante alegría. Con ella, suelta el peso en sus hombros. Con ella, recuerda porqué, en primer lugar, quiere tener al hombre a su lado como compañero todos los días y todo el día.

 

Con ella, pierde los últimos rastros de confusión que le nublaban el juicio.

 

-oo-

 

Sherlock descubre que es aún más difícil fingir que no amas a una persona cuando esa persona está libre.

 

Es extraño porque, mientras más pasan las semanas, más extraña a Martin Morstan. Martin era lo imposible materializado, la barrera impuesta, un límite real y tangible. Amar a Watson cuando ella amaba a otro era doloroso.

 

Amar a Watson cuando ella está sola… es insostenible.

 

“Se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes?” le dice Alfredo una tarde, mientras él intenta abrir un Mustang último modelo. Sherlock inspira.

 

“Watson no sabe vivir una vida sin preocuparse por las personas que la rodean. Esa sensibilidad, esa compasión, ese deseo constante por ayudar al otro son los que, a fin de cuentas, la hacen una detective extraordinaria” responde él, intentando aplacar el sorpresivo temblor de sus manos. Alfredo suelta un resoplido que bien podría ser una risita.

 

“Si, Joan es extraordinaria” adhiere Alfredo, sentándose en el capó del auto para controlar el trabajo de Sherlock desde más cerca. “Después de todo, ninguna mujer que no lo fuera sería capaz de quererte tanto” finaliza.

 

El repentino y estruendoso sonido de la alarma del auto sonando logra asustarlos a los dos.

 

-oo-

 

No deja ni el yoga ni las caminatas, y las charlas con Emily tampoco son abandonadas. Su madre aún no entiende porqué dejó al mejor hombre con el que ha salido. Joan ni siquiera se molesta en contestarle. No es la primera vez que tiene que lidiar con una ruptura. Si es la primera vez que lo vive como una liberación.

 

El trabajo sigue siendo, sin lugar a dudas, su principal fuente de consuelo. Se atreve incluso a tomar casos particulares, aún cuando Sherlock usualmente no la acompaña en sus investigaciones.

 

“Si sigues así, tus honorarios serán más caros que los míos” bromea él, cuando ella logra cerrar el tercer caso en una semana. Es el orgullo en su voz lo que la hace sonreír, más que la broma. 

 

“Tengo que ponerme al día, ¿no?” responde ella, mientras guarda todos los archivos correspondientes al caso en una caja de cartón, y le sorprende oír el entusiasmo en su propia voz. 

 

“Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites” dice él, y la sonrisa ha abandonado sus labios, y la broma ha dejado lugar a una profunda melancolía. De pronto están hablando de otra cosa. De pronto, lo que no se han dicho en siglos ha salido a la luz.

 

Él aún la espera. Como el primer día. Joan jamás ha sentido tanto por una persona como lo siente ahora por él.

 

Pero eso no cambia las cosas. Inspira, intentando buscar las palabras, fallando en el intento. Y Sherlock se une al silencio, cruzando sus dedos sobre su pecho, observándola con detenimiento desde su lugar en el sillón.

 

“¿Qué?” inquiere ella, porque sabe que hay algo revoloteando en su mente, algo que lo está molestando, algo que puede llegar a dar por terminado con aquel breve momento de desconcierto. Pero él niega con la cabeza.

 

“Hay cosas que sólo pueden ser pensadas, Watson” responde, de forma críptica, casi en un susurro. 

 

Significa que no puede compartirlo con ella, aunque así lo desee. ¡Oh, y cómo lo entiende! Lo entiende a la perfección. 

 

Porque ella piensa que están haciendo todo esto de la forma equivocada, y que él es lo mejor que casi le ha pasado, y que no podrá dormir si no duerme con él, y que desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás, volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

 

“Dilo” piensa, en silencio y en privado, en un breve momento de íntima sinceridad. “Di lo que tengas que decir. Dilo, y empezaremos de cero”

 

“Prepararé la cena” es todo lo que Sherlock dice antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

 

De pronto lo siente lejos, distante, y nada tiene que ver con que haya abandonado la habitación.

 

Han vuelto al viejo patrón. A dar un paso y retroceder dos. 

 

Y ella está cansada de caminar.

 

 

-oo-

 

 

Será un día largo, aquél sábado. Una semana de casos extraños, una llamada de su madre recriminándole la falta de tiempo para ella, un principio de incendio en la cocina a cargo de Sherlock y la constante sensación de que las cosas están por derrumbarse no hacen más que dejar a Joan de cama, cansada y gastada, sin ganas de nada. Se quedaría allí por siempre. Pero no puede.

 

Lucy, la hija menor de Gregson, vendrá a visitarlos esa tarde. Al parecer, pretende dedicar su verano a estudiar a las Euglassias Watsonias. Ha tomado un curso de apicultura en la Universidad, y está muy interesada en estudiar de cerca los comportamientos de una especie totalmente nueva. 

 

Naturalmente, Sherlock está extasiado. Compartir con alguien su basto conocimiento acerca de las abejas, y de las Watsonias en particular, lo tiene en las nubes. No ha hecho más que hacer arreglos y retoques en toda la semana, y Joan no puede negar le grado de ternura que esto le provoca.

 

Quisiera poder negarlo, pero no vale la pena intentar. Jamás a dado frutos en el pasado.

 

Así que, mientras Sherlock acondiciona la terraza, ella prepara limonada y sándwiches e incluso busca la vieja receta de galletas que sabe que la Sra Hudson dejó en algún lugar, porque quiere que Lucy se sienta cómoda, y sabe que no puede dejar que Sherlock se encargue de esa parte.

 

Lucy resulta ser tan abierta y sociable como su padre, y tan dulce como su madre. Fuerte, también. Joan puede notar una determinación en la muchacha que le recuerda bastante a la persona que ella misma solía ser en sus primeros años en la Universidad. 

 

“Ella fue la que más sufrió cuando le dijimos que su madre y yo pensábamos separarnos” confiesa Gregson, y luce casi fuera de lugar allí sentado en la cocina, vaso de limonada en mano y remera polo verde en lugar del usual traje. Joan supone que está demasiado acostumbrada a verlo en la estación o, en el peor de los casos, en la escena del crimen de la semana. No es incómodo, sin embargo. En los últimos años, Gregson la ha acompañado en algunos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Tal vez él sea la única persona que conoce a Sherlock como ella lo conoce. Joan valora sus concejos, lo respeta, lo aprecia.

 

Y es difícil recordar todo eso en el día a día cuando, usualmente, su relación  se ve opacada por una caza constante de psicópatas. Pero no hoy, no ahora, cuando no son más que dos colegas compartiendo un refresco.

 

“Y, ¿qué ocurrió al final? Entre tu esposa y tu” inquiere, sentándose a su lado. Gregson sonríe, y Joan puede preveer la respuesta.

 

“Al final del día nos dimos cuenta de que, de una forma u otra, la vida es una constante lucha en la que sólo puedes elegir algunas batallas. Y nos parecía más sabio poner nuestras fuerzas en arreglar las cosas, que malgastarlas en pelear contra nuestros deseos, nuestros instintos, y seguir separados” explica, frunciéndose de hombros.

 

Joan asiente. Lo entiende a la perfección. Lo entiende tan bien que le genera ansiedad. Intenta disimular el efecto que las palabras de Gregson han tenido en ella, porque no sabría como explicarlo de todas formas. La han conmovido. De hecho, no se ha sentido tan conmovida desde aquél día en el que Sherlock y ella se vieron forzados a jugar al matrimonio feliz. 

 

Está planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de discutir acerca de eso con Gregson, cuando oye los pasos de Sherlock y de Lucy bajando por las escaleras.

 

“… disfrutan más de la época estival, sin dudas. Podrás verlas en su momento de esplendor” le está diciendo él a la muchacha. Joan no sabe cuál de los dos está más entusiasmado.

 

“¿Ha ido bien, entonces?” inquiere Gregson, poniéndose de pie. Lucy asiente.

 

“De maravillas. Tienen una cantidad de especímenes impresionantes. Creo que podré incluso presentar una tesis, si Sherlock me lo permite” dice Lucy, mientras guarda las cosas en su mochila.

 

“Por favor, no le des tantas buenas noticias en un día, Lucy. Vas a matarlo” bromea Joan, y la muchacha suelta una risita. Sherlock parece realmente al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

 

“Prometo buscarte esos libros para la próxima, Lucy. Nos veremos en una semana” dice Sherlock, con solemnidad, estrechándole la mano. Es Joan quien los escolta hasta la puerta.

 

“Si se pone pesado, tú sólo dímelo” le dice a Lucy, mientras los acompaña hasta su auto. 

 

“¡Oh, no te preocupes! Sé cómo cuidarme sola” responde ella, guiñeándole un ojo. Joan no puede evitar sonreír. 

 

“Espero que no nos veamos pronto” dice Gregson, antes de subirse al vehiculo. Ella asiente. ¿Puede acaso pedirle un favor? ¿Es cruzar una línea invitarlo a un café, una cena, para poder charlar? Porque Watson quisiera continuar con la plática que acaban de tener en la cocina. Está por pedírselo cuando el motor del auto se enciende. Demasiado tarde. Se gira sobre sus talones para volver a la casa. Tal vez otro día.

 

“¿Joan?” la llama Gregson, por sobre el sonido ambiente. Ella se vuelve a mirarlo, y asiente con la cabeza. “La gente como nosotros, como tu y yo y Sherlock, no se da por vencida” dice, saludándola con la mano, y arrancando el auto. 

 

Joan se queda por un segundo allí, parada en el medio de la acera, pensando en las palabras de su compañero.

 

Pero dura sólo eso, un segundo. Y Joan no tarda en transformar la ansiedad en movimiento, y el movimiento en pasos, en determinación. Corre hasta la casa, azotando la puerta a su paso, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de la desvencijada escalera, irrumpiendo en la terraza como el viento de la tormenta de verano que se avecina en el horizonte.

 

Allí está él, entre las abejas. En el pequeño invernadero que Alfredo le ayudó a construir. Ha colocado algunas plantas y un banco más grande, tal vez para que ambos pudieran sentarse con comodidad.

 

Joan no ha subido aquí en más de un año. No podía, por absurdo que parezca. Las abejas, después de todo, simbolizaban algo que ellos ya no compartían. Pero hoy es otro día. Hoy es otra la canción.

 

“Estoy cansada” dice, deteniéndose en la puerta del invernadero. Sherlock se gira para mirarla, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

 

 

“¿Es que acaso estás envejeciendo prematuramente, Watson? ¿Debo buscar otro compañero, acaso?” inquiere, dejando de lado las herramientas que tenía en la mano y quitándose los guantes. Las abejas zumban a su alrededor, pero no tanto como la piel de ella.

 

“No estoy cansada cansada. Estoy… _cansada_ ” repite ella, conciente de que no probablemente está sonando casi irracional.

 

Pero entonces los ojos de Sherlock se iluminan, y sus hombros se caen, y aprieta la mandíbula tanto como es posible sin lastimarse. Él también lo siente. Él también está cansado. 

 

“Watson…” murmura, dando un paso adelante, acercándose con cautela. Su voz también intenta ser prudente, como si estuviera advirtiéndole algo. “No des el próximo paso si no estás realmente segura” es lo que quiere decirle. 

 

Pero ella no puede darle más vueltas a esta cuestión. No hay nada más en qué pensar. Está agotada, consumida por un error que nunca debería haber cometido, invadida por una emoción y una ansiedad que no logrará sacarse con nada.

 

“Alguien me dijo una vez…” comienza, acercándose a él; “Que cuando eliminas lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, es la verdad. Y yo he eliminado cada imposibilidad. Vivir sin ti, vivir con otro, querer a otro por no quererte, planear un futuro en el que no te incluyo, negar todo lo que me provocas. Pero ya no más, Sherlock. Ya no más” finaliza, tomándolo de las mejillas, sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

 

Cuando lo besa, apenas si puede contener las lágrimas. Ha esperado por tanto tiempo, negándose a sí misma aquello que sabía que la haría feliz, reprimiéndose, mintiéndose; ha sufrido tanto en silencio que gritar no la tranquilizaría, y correr no la ayudaría a relajarse, y meditar no calmaría a su mente. Lo que quiere, lo que necesita, es sentirlo cerca.

 

Pero Sherlock está rígido, sus manos en sus costados, sus labios cerrados, inmovibles. Joan se separa por un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos. Cree que jamás lo ha visto tan asustado.

 

“No puedo hacer todo eso de nuevo” murmura él, y están tan cerca que cada palabra rebota contra los labios de ella, los ávidos, deseosos labios de Joan. Ella lo toma de las mejillas con cuidado, con cariño, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que posee.

 

“¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?” pregunta, intentando transformar sus ansias en paciencia, en dulzura.

 

“Volver a pretender que no ocurre nada entre nosotros. Aceptar la derrota. Vivir… a un costado del camino. Me mataría, Watson” explica él, y luce tan roto, tan vulnerable bajo la luz del sol que por un segundo Joan se pregunta si realmente ésta es una buena idea, si vale la pena intentarlo. Porque Sherlock tiene razón. No sobrevivirían si tuvieran que transitar el camino de la decepción de nuevo.

 

Pero entonces piensa en Patty y en Robert. En Gregson y su mujer. En el perfecto Martin Morstan que nunca tuvo una oportunidad seria. En las mujeres que entran y salen de la habitación de Sherlock para no volver nunca más. En los picnics a media noche y las charlas con el té de la mañana. En vivir arriesgando sus vidas el uno por el otro. En matar por el otro, en morir por el otro.

 

Es tan simple que no puede dejar de sonreír.

 

“Prefiero morir en el intento que por dejar de intentarlo” responde, porque sabe que es una propuesta seria, la más seria de todas, tan seria como cualquiera. Es una noción cursi, sensiblera, romántica. Pero ella sabe que en el fondo Sherlock posee todas esas cualidades en sumo grado. 

 

Él mira hacia abajo, su frente apoyándose contra la de ella, sus hombros relajándose. No sabe qué más decirle. Sus manos no han abandonado las mejillas de Sherlock, sus pulgares trazando círculos alrededor de su mandíbula. Y espera. Ha esperado tanto tiempo que un segundo más no la matará.

 

“Nada me provoca tanta furia y tanta felicidad… como darte la razón, Watson” murmura él, su voz vibrando en el cuerpo de ella, y sus labios están tan cerca que sólo entran palabras entre ellos. Joan sonríe, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

 

“Puedo prometerte altas dosis de ambas por los próximos años” bromea ella, pero está segura de que él entiende lo que está infiriendo.

 

Sus brazos la toman por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y las piernas de ella se abrazan al torso de él, presionándose contra su cuerpo.

 

No la besa con la urgencia y la celeridad de la primera vez. La besa con pasión, con ternura, a sabiendas de que éste no será el último beso, de que nada los apura, de que todo puede esperar.

 

La besa porque puede, porque quiere, porque siempre querrá. Sabe a limonada, a promesa, a la miel de las abejas que los rodean. Sabe a las calles de Nueva York que los espían, al sonido de la ciudad que los arrulla.

 

“Watson” murmura él en cuánto sus labios se separan por un segundo, en un suspiro, en una risa, en un gemido contenido de puro place, felicidad. 

 

Ella no quiere que jamás la llamen de otra manera.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto. Los comentarios serán más que recibidos. Espero que les guste, y estaré publicando el capítulo de Sherlock en los próximos días. Gracias!


End file.
